


Возможность выбора

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Заморские гости [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Сиквел к фику Ridiculous Tale. Сказка кончилась, добро пожаловать в реальный мир! Или не совсем реальный?





	1. Shit happens

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются события и персонажи фика «Невероятное приключение алхимика».

_Подвластны магу ночь, и день,_  
И даже ход планет.  
И всемогущ ты, чародей,  
И в то же время нет.  
Ты можешь свет во тьме зажечь  
И гору разрубить.  
Только сердцу не прикажешь,  
Только сердцу не прикажешь,  
Человеческому сердцу  
Не прикажешь полюбить  
Л. Дербенев

  
  
  
**Вместо предисловия:**  
  
**Июль, 2009г.**  
  
Родольфус привычно, почти безотчетно сунул руку под подушку и краем глаза заметил, что Алиса повторила его жест — кажется, тоже не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Одновременно вытащили палочки, направили на разбросанную по полу одежду и хором произнесли призывающее. В его ладонь влетел портсигар, а к ней на колени упала пачка сигарет, длинных и тонких, чуть заметно пахнущих ментолом. Закурили и помолчали, глядя, как дым поднимается к потолку.  
  
– Черт, противопожарная! – подхватилась вдруг Алиса и ткнула палочкой в белый кружок на потолке. – Чуть не забыла, еще секунда – и приняли бы душ, не вылезая из койки.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? И что это за место вообще? – спросил Родольфус, проглотив третий вопрос: именно тот, который больше всего интересовал. Впрочем, она озвучила его сама:  
– И какого гоблина лысого мы здесь забыли? Да-а, забавно получилось... Ладно еще я, – усмехнулась она, – меня, знаешь ли, просто некому. А тебя ведь молодая жена дома ждет?  
  
По-хорошему, надо было собрать валяющиеся на потертом ковре тряпки, одеться и свалить, можно даже не прощаясь. И уж конечно, не следовало...  
– Никто меня не ждет. – Именно. Нести подобную чушь не следовало, тем более, что всегда терпеть не мог «постельные беседы». А тут прорвало, точно веритасерума наглотался. А может, у аврора Лонгботтом это профессиональное – задавать правильные вопросы? Те, на которые давно хотел ответить хотя бы себе.  
  
Очередное колечко дыма растаяло под потолком. Алиса молчала. Ждала, что он скажет, или давно уже думала о своем?  
– Молодая жена на работе. А потом у вас, внука твоего развлекает. А потом... В общем, где угодно, но не дома. Меня никто не ждет.  
  
  
  
  
**Месяцем раньше:**  
  
– Терренс, ты очумел? Нет, ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Ты не можешь просто так отодвинуть в сторону героиню войны...  
– Участницу. Причем не факт, что на нашей стороне. Насколько я помню, слизеринцы тогда из школы сбежали всем факультетом.  
– Да какая теперь, к бешеным докси, разница? Эта Дэвис училась на одном курсе с Поттером и даже, говорят... Что ты ржёшь, как идиот?! Терренс?!  
  
– Да так, извини, – Терренс Рокуэлл, начальник Лаборатории Экспериментальных Чар, отсмеялся, утер выступившие в уголках глаз слезы: – Вспомнил вдруг анекдот. «А вы слышали, что, по последним данным статистического отдела, количество участников битвы за Хогвартс в полтора раза превышает количество взрослых магов, проживавших в Англии в девяносто восьмом, и уступает только числу бывших девушек Гарри Поттера?»  
  
– Ты пошути, пошути... – Кайен, бывший однокурсник Рокуэлла, а ныне – один из крупных чиновников Отдела по Магическим Связям, вздохнул. – Посмотрю, как ты в понедельник на совете шутить будешь. Слушай, да что это за дамочка, ради которой ты готов с половиной министерства переругаться?  
  
– Она... – Терренс запнулся, и Кайен многозначительно присвистнул. – Да пошел ты! Ты ни черта, ни черта не понимаешь! Кто она такая, спрашиваешь? Да хотя бы человек, который отвечает за половину проектов в лаборатории! И порой торчит тут допоздна. Который никогда не подведет и...  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – примирительно поднял руки Кайен. – Вот и держал бы такого ценного сотрудника при себе.  
– Это было бы несправедливо. Отдел Тайн просил лучшего специалиста. И никого лучше Эмелин я не знаю.  
– А Дэвис? Тоже ведь не дура?  
– Эх... Была бы дура – я бы даже не сомневался. Трэйси – одна из наиболее опытных и талантливых сотрудниц нашего отдела. А Эмелин... Она… необыкновенная. Самая талантливая. Чувствуешь разницу?  
  
Кайен покачал головой, но Терренс на него даже не глянул.  
– И если я сейчас предпочту ей чуть менее достойного только потому, что тот не носит настолько «славную» фамилию... За что же мы тогда воевали?  
– Ну вот, началось... – закатил глаза приятель. – «Жертва режима Волдеморта» в своем репертуаре. И за что, по твоему? Может, за то, чтобы жена Родольфуса Лестрейнджа, чьи приятели тебя тогда в Азкабан упекли, могла работать в Отделе Тайн?  
– За то, чтобы при выборе специалиста можно было руководствоваться его квалификацией, а не происхождением.  
– Ну-ну, – Кайен тяжело поднялся из кресла, повел плечами, разминаясь, – тогда удачи в совете. Вето на твое решение они наложить не рискнут, но душу вынут. На хоркруксы разберут, сложат как попало и обратно засунут. Ну, бывай! До пятницы, – кивнул он на прощанье, намекая на еженедельную встречу в клубе игры в плюй-камни.  
  
Терренс вздохнул, убрал в стол запрос из Отдела Тайн, над которым медитировал неделю, не зная, какое имя вписать. Теперь оно там было. «Л» вышла слишком широкой, так что полностью фамилия не поместилась, и «дж» вылезло за клетку...  
Эмелин Лестрейндж.  
Эме…  
  
***  
  
Двери лифта со скрипом отворились, и девушка в лиловой мантии рассеянно оглядела столпившихся в Атриуме волшебников.  
– Верх, – сказала, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
– Счастливо тогда, – Алиса Лонгботтом кивнула своей спутнице. – До вечера. Удачи на новом месте!  
– Я с тобой, покатаюсь немного, – девушка протиснулась вслед за ней в кабинку, по дороге задела кого-то пышным пучком волос, извинилась. – Ой, Аликс, какое там новое место! Еще даже не утверждено ничего. Может, я им не понравлюсь?  
Алиса только хмыкнула.  
  
Лифт медленно полз вверх. К пятому этажу почти все вышли, осталась только пара магов, судя по форме — из Отдела по Контролю над Магическими Существами.  
  
– Да тебе скорей Мерлин лично орден вручит, чем Казначейство выделит грант на это исследование, – объяснял старший. – Опоздал ты, дорогой! Три года назад надо было думать, когда все на ушах стояли. А теперь на изучение боггартов ломаного кната не дадут, дохлое дело и бесперспективное. И не надо мне про Лестрейнджей. Феномен он и есть феномен: уникальный случай, неинтересный именно своей уникальностью. Условия воссоздать невозможно, вот в чем проблема. Это ведь представить жутко, чтобы живой человек ничего не боялся! Некоторых и на том свете страх не отпускает. Вон, бабка моя: сорок лет как умерла, а если с портрета мышь увидит, визгу на весь дом.  
  
На четвертом вышли и они. Эмелин поморщилась:  
– Оказывается, я не что иное, как «случай»!  
– Ты хоть «уникальный», – усмехнулась Алиса. – А от меня твои будущие коллеги до сих пор что-то надеются узнать. Вон, завтра опять в эти лабиринты тащиться. Очень просят не препятствовать развитию магической психологии.  
– И что им от тебя надо?  
– А низзлы их знают... Самый главный утверждает, что со мной все равно что-то не так. Будто личность восстановилась не полностью. То ли я – не совсем я, то ли еще что...  
Лифт остановился на втором этаже.  
– Ну, теперь точно до вечера! – Алиса вышла, а Эмелин нажала кнопку «9».  
  
Пока лифт полз вниз*, надела мантию. Расправила каждую складочку, вместо зеркала глядя на полированную стенку кабины. В первый день на новом месте не стоило пренебрегать даже мелочами. На уровне Атриума, стоило двери открыться, выпалила:  
– Вниз!  
  
Зашел совсем юный волшебник. «Наверняка только после выпускного протрезвел», – решила Эмелин. А еще подумалось, что и у него сегодня первый рабочий день: форменной министерской мантии нет, зато школьная перекинута через сгиб локтя. Равенкловец, совсем как она когда-то.  
  
Мальчишка ее тоже рассматривал, она даже сказала бы – нагло пялился. Нет, не нагло – восхищенно. Будто перед ним не Эме Лестрейндж, мелкая и лохматая кандидатка в работники Отдела Тайн, а великий Мерлин собственной персоной. Впрочем, Мерлину он бы наверняка смотрел не в вырез мантии.  
  
– Что-то не так?  
– Знаете, мой отец говорит, что это хорошая примета – когда первая девушка, которую ты встречаешь на новом месте, красавица. Он, например, встретил маму, – заявил мальчишка ошарашенной Эмелин и представился: – Я Ник... Вернее, Николас Пай. Но лучше — Ник. А вас как зовут?  
– Мы приехали, – холодно ответила Эмелин, повернувшись к двери. «Мерлин, ну что за день сегодня? Сначала «неинтересным случаем» обозвали, теперь этот ненормальный! И Руди еще утром...»  
А вот об этом Эмелин решила не вспоминать: не стоило портить себе первый день на новой работе!  
  
***  
  
Ханна осторожно прикрыла дверь и замерла на пороге, залюбовавшись открывшейся картинкой. Фрэнк спал на руках у привалившейся к дивану Эмелин. Та, казалось, тоже задремала, уткнувшись носом в светлую макушку. Впрочем, нет – услышала шаги, открыла глаза.  
  
– Давно заснул? – Ханна кивнула на сына.  
– Где-то с час.  
– И ты целый час так сидишь? Ой, ну придумала тоже, – достала палочку, собираясь левитировать Фрэнка в кроватку.  
  
– Не надо, я сама, – Эме встала, отнесла его туда на руках. Осторожно положила, поправила подушку. Тщательно подоткнула одеяло. Пригладила волосы. Призвала из дальнего угла плюшевую черепаху, с которой Фрэнк не расставался с тех пор, как научился сидеть, и подсунула ему под руку. Ханна молча наблюдала за всем этим, раздумывая: сказать, не сказать? С одной стороны, подруга терпеть не могла, когда кто-то даже случайно касался в разговоре ее семейной жизни, с другой... Ну, нет уже сил на это смотреть!  
  
– Слушай, Эме... Может, стоит, наконец, дойти до Мунго и выяснить, кто именно из вас не может иметь детей?  
Эмелин пожала плечами:  
– Выясним, а дальше что? – Ханна растерянно молчала, и она продолжила: – Что нам с этим знанием делать? Ему ребенка завести от другой, или мне с кем-нибудь переспать?  
  
Она горько усмехнулась, но Ханну уже несло:  
– А вы усыновите, чтобы никому обидно не было! Тебе ведь, – она кивнула на сопящего в кроватке Фрэнка, – все равно, с кем нянчиться!  
– Все равно, – спокойно, безразлично даже согласилась Эмелин. – А вот Руди, возможно, и нет. Ему-то наверняка именно наследника хочется.  
– «Возможно»? – возмутилась Ханна. – Вы что, ни разу это не обсуждали?  
– Да мы сейчас вообще почти не разговариваем, – прошептала Эмелин. – Точно за предыдущие годы наговорились. Раньше я ему о работе рассказывала, а теперь... Чувствую, что ему не то, чтобы неинтересно... Скорей, неприятно. Да и вообще... все расползается, будто тряпка старая. И я не знаю, что делать.  
  
Ханна покачала головой. Что же такое происходит, если даже у Эме... Она до сих пор помнила статьи в «Ведьмополитене». Даже если разделить на десять все выдумки журналистов, раздувших из этой истории слащавый дамский роман, все равно... не может такого быть!  
– Слушай, Эме! Может, ты себе все напридумывала? Он же был готов жизнь за тебя отдать!  
  
– А знаешь, Ханни... – Эмелин расстегнула сумку, проверила, все ли на месте. Закрыла и перекинула через плечо. – Порой отдать жизнь за кого-то легче, чем прожить ее с этим же человеком.  
  
  
___  
* В министерстве магии отсчет этажей идет сверху вниз. Атриум – на восьмом, ниже – Отдел Тайн и зал заседаний Визенгамота, а все остальные выше.


	2. "Мистер Эмелин"

– Спасибо за помощь, не ожидала, – Алиса Лонгботтом отлевитировала в шкаф последнюю папку, с явным удовольствием провела рукой по пустому столу. – С тех пор как Сьюзи уволилась, не могу найти нормального секретаря. Из школы ко мне всяких недоумков присылают, а они не знают ни черта. Все самой перепроверять приходится. Ещё ни разу раньше полуночи домой не пришла.  
  
– А вы бы их гоняли меньше, – Родольфус хотел добавить, что вряд ли Алису огорчают поздние возвращения туда, где и без неё неплохо, но смолчал: чей бы нюхлер носом водил...  
– Я не «гоняю», а предъявляю справедливые требования, – она ушла в глубину кабинета. Там тонко, хрустально звякнуло. Запахло неплохим коньяком.  
  
Родольфус смотрел и слушал, пытаясь уловить, вспомнить, что же ему напоминают эти расслабленные жесты, тускловатый голос... То, как она, даже не поморщившись, опрокинула рюмку с янтарной жидкостью...  
  
«Твою ж мать! Да они что, охренели там все, эта дружная семья Лонгботомов?! Не видят, что с ней происходит?»  
Впрочем, где им заметить, если она уходит с утра пораньше и возвращается за полночь? И сам бы не обратил внимания, если бы не вспомнил себя в первые месяцы после их поражения. Когда не хотелось ничего, даже сдохнуть, потому что это тоже требовало усилий. Только и мог тогда вот так, не морщась, опустошать рюмку за рюмкой. А потом – бутылку за бутылкой.  
  
Ладно, заметил, а делать-то что? Госпожа старший следователь – не тот человек, который согласится на помощь. Тем более – от него. Вот, вместо подтверждения:  
  
– Идите уже, Лестрейндж. Ещё раз спасибо, дальше я сама справлюсь.  
– Вы не справляетесь... – начал он, имея в виду вовсе не то, что она, оставшись без секретарши, утопает в бумагах.  
– Без вас разберусь. До свидания.  
  
«Не очень-то и хотелось», – нахмурился Родольфус. Он в своё время выкарабкался, ну и ей сейчас палочку в руки.  
– И вам приятного вечера.  
  
Аппарировал не в гостиную, а к парадной лестнице. В конце концов, интереснее поиграть в «хозяин возвращается домой», а не привычно возникнуть посреди комнаты. Потянул на себя тяжёлую створку – не скрипит. И не должна: Тэнни, после их с Эмелин свадьбы переехавшая в замок окончательно, не оставляет без внимания ни один угол. Все блестит, хоть приёмы устраивай. Только приглашать некого: из старых товарищей кто давно на том свете, кто сидит, а кто скорей в Запретный лес к кентаврам заглянет, чем почтит присутствием проклятый замок. Даже Малфои не очень-то желали общаться с бывшим родственником. Всего раз и появились, просидели истуканами положенные этикетом четверть часа и распрощались.  
  
Поднялся на второй этаж. Эме, скорей всего, в библиотеке. Или в верхней гостиной. Можно сразу туда – не придётся идти через галерею и выслушивать, что дорогие предки думают о его жизни вообще и браке в частности.  
«Да пропади все пропадом, не хватало еще от покойников шарахаться!» – Родольфус шагнул в длинный коридор. Ни души, только портреты разом прекратили болтать между собой и обернулись к нему. Собеседники, мать их!  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, из живых людей тут только младшая Лонгботтом и бывает. Черт его разбери, когда Эме с ней подружиться успела, но чуть ли не каждый день видятся. Иногда Ханна вылезает из камина, засыпая пеплом помнивший ещё чародейку Элфриду ковёр, но чаще Эме к ним ходит и пропадает часами.  
Оно и понятно: из-за мальчишки. Возится с ним, сказки рассказывает. Интересно, кстати, его родители эти сказки слышали?  
  
Родольфус однажды услышал – чуть сигару не проглотил. Дождался, пока Эме передала Фрэнка матери и спросил, зачем она над ребёнком издевается. От таких сказок и взрослый (если, не дай Мерлин, ночью приснится) утром будет постель сушить. Что за: «В ту же ночь один волшебник с огромным ножом проник в комнату, где старший брат лежал и храпел, пьяный вдрызг, и перерезал ему глотку от уха до уха, так что кровь хлестала фонтаном. Затем выпустил кишки, отрубил руки и ноги и сжёг тело бедняги в камине...»?  
  
Там ещё много интересного было, но куда больше он узнал из беседы с женой. Например, о том, насколько устное народное творчество отличается от адаптированного Биддлем и знакомого ему с детства варианта.  
– Руди, я никогда не видела этой книги! – воскликнула Эмелин, разглядывая желтовато-коричневый переплет. – Дома у нас книг не было, а потом, когда начала учиться, меня интересовали уже не сказки.  
  
Помнил он, что её интересовало. К счастью, страх смерти остался в прошлой жизни. Теперь у них все было хорошо.  
Было.  
Раньше.  
  
***  
  
И дело даже не в мальчишке Лонгботтомов, которого Эмелин с рук не спускает. Хотя да, и в нём тоже. В том, что ей нужен ребёнок, нужно с кем-то возиться, поправлять одеяло и рассказывать сказки. А ему... нет, он тоже не против. До сих пор помнит, как сердце ёкнуло, когда это чучело взлетело на метле к самому потолку и сорвалось. Поймал, чего там, на реакцию никогда не жаловался. А как потом в груди потеплело от пожатия пухлой ладошки и важного: «Спасибо, дядя Руди!». Тогда и подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то вроде этого Фрэнка каждый день по замку бегал и называл его «папой», а не «дядей». Было бы, но, кажется, для этого Эме нужен другой муж.  
  
***  
  
– А наша жена уже дома.  
«Чтоб ты... впрочем, ты уже сдох!»  
  
И конечно, ни причём этот придурок с портрета, первый супруг Эмелин, который чуть ли не со дня свадьбы доводит его высказыванием «наша жена». Сначала смеялся и гордо поправлял: «моя», потом начало раздражать. А на днях даже «Силенсио» наложил на болтливого предка. А с чего, собственно, взбесился? Сейчас и не вспомнить уже. «Ревнуешь её к каждому столбу!» – сказала ему как-то Алиса. А ведь ревнует. Ладно ещё к коллегам по работе, но к прошлому? Смешно...  
Когда не тошно. А тошно почти всегда. Впрочем, все равно не стоило сегодня утром срываться на ней.  
  
***  
  
– А-а, «мистер Эмелин» вернулся? – донёсся голос старой поганки Амариллис, жены его прадеда. Или прапрадеда? Кто там скоропостижно скончался на третьем году семейной жизни?  
  
– Заткнись уже.  
Лучше бы десятой дорогой обошел галерею, настроение и так ни к черту было.  
  
***  
  
И нет, не потому, что Эмелин давно и успешно работает, а ему в своё время везде вежливо указали на дверь. Все, кроме Алисы Лонгботтом. Видимо, эта поборница справедливости считала себя ответственной за него, раз не дала сдохнуть, когда была возможность. И уже третий год держит при себе, внештатным консультантом по Темным Искусствам. О том, чтобы зачислить в штат, наверняка и речи не шло.  
Нет, Робардса, ее начальника, понять можно. Достаточно вспомнить, как тот себя на их задержании вел. Орал, что убьет всех четверых даже без магии. «Авадой» запустил, герой хренов. Если бы не промахнулся... Так бы и закончился земной путь Родольфуса Лестрейнджа, двадцати трех лет отроду. Может, и зря не закончился?  
  
Не то, чтобы он рвался в министерские чиновники, но... Эме с первого же собеседования прилетела счастливая, прямо с порога закричала: «Приняли!». Будто её министром взяли, а не помощником лаборанта. А он как засел в замке давным-давно, так и теперь редко выходит: то изображает великого учёного, то, в перерывах, с портретом деда в шахматы играет. И самому себе не хочет признаться, что уже тошнит и от пыльных фолиантов, и от искусно вырезанных костяных фигурок.  
  
***  
  
– Главная хозяйка сегодня рано заявилась, все в гостиной сидела, тебя ждала. – Опять Амариллис. – И сейчас там. А ты что так поздно? Неужели себе кого поприличней нашёл? Давно пора! А то мыслимое ли дело: жена на работе с утра до ночи, а этот все сидит, в книжки пя...  
  
– Пошла ты к черту, – буркнул Родольфус сразу после отправленного в сторону портрета невербального «Силенсио». – Кто бы говорил? Сама мужа угробила, а мне будешь рассказывать, как с женой обращаться?  
Амариллис одну за другой грохнула об пол три нарисованных вазы, и он снял заклинание – всё равно вредная прабабка найдёт, как привлечь к себе внимание. Интересно, чем её в своё время заткнула Белла, не пожелавшая ежедневно выслушивать, как должна себя вести «истинная» миссис Лестрейндж?  
  
– ...тому и объясняю, идиот!!! – заверещала она, как только смогла. – Доиграешься, наставит тебе рога твоё «солнышко»! И правильно сделает, кому такой нужен! Мужчина должен...  
Но Родольфус уже захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
В гостиной чуть потрескивало пламя в камине. Непроизвольно бросил взгляд на шахматную доску, подумал, что за два дня так и не собрался сделать ход. Дед наверняка обидится, припомнит все грехи, начиная с того, как пятилетний Руди пытался перекрасить ему усы в зелёный цвет. И заканчивая сравнительно недавним: через месяц после свадьбы он снял со стен в комнатах все портреты и перевесил в галерею. А что было делать, у любого бы нервы сдали, доведись в самый ответственный момент услышать:  
– Ну, молодец, мальчишка! Знай наших!  
– Ужасно! В моё время этим занимались исключительно в спальне!  
– Тише, бабуль, не отвлекай молодых!  
  
Эме тогда хохотала до икоты, а Родольфусу чувство юмора изменило: высказал предкам, столпившимся на портрете первого председателя Визенгамота, все, что думал об их вмешательстве в его личную жизнь. Теперь на стене остались только тёмные прямоугольники, зато спокойней.  
  
Эмелин спала, свернувшись на ковре возле камина. Присел рядом, потом поднял на руки. Она привычно, не просыпаясь, обняла его за шею.  
Не проснулась она ни когда опустил её на кровать, ни когда сначала осторожно, потом – чертыхаясь и путаясь в крючках, расстегнул мантию. Довольно мурлыкала в ответ на ласки, отвечала на поцелуи. Её тело узнавало, желало его даже во сне, и это было таким манящим и чуть запретным... Новое и знакомое до последней чёрточки – что может быть более возбуждающим?  
  
«И к черту эту суку Амариллис с её воплями... И покойного – Мерлин, никогда ещё ничьей смерти так не радовался – мужа Эмелин с его дурацким “наша жена”. Моя она, и только».  
  
Под конец Эме все же проснулась – чуть позже, чем начала отвечать ему, двигаясь в такт, лаская, царапая спину короткими твёрдыми ногтями.  
А потом снова заснула, почти моментально, успев только пробормотать: «Руди, я люблю тебя!» и – так же, как всегда – заявить, что это был лучший момент за весь день.  
  
***  
  
Утро началось, как обычно: Эмелин собиралась на работу, Родольфус наблюдал за ней, изредка комментируя. И в тысячный раз удивляясь, что за странное создание досталось ему. Когда-то он считал, что только пустоголовые дуры интересуются нарядами и украшениями. Но Эме глупой точно не была. Скорей, она напоминала ненаигравшегося ребёнка, когда-то слишком рано повзрослевшего, а теперь навёрстывающего упущенное.  
  
В первые месяцы Эме скупила чуть ли не половину мантий в лавках на Диагон-аллее, на все вопросы отвечая: «Но они же красивые». Он не мешал ей развлекаться и даже пытался научиться отличать терракотовую мантию от коричневой, правда, без особого успеха.  
  
Потом большая часть приобретений отправилась в благотворительные фонды, и наступило время магловской одежды: брюк, в которых она выглядела соблазнительней, чем голая, коротких юбок и туфель на каблуках. К последним Эме питала особенную страсть, впрочем, вполне объяснимую: «Терпеть не могу разговаривать с теми, кто меня выше чуть ли не на голову! – заявила она как-то. – Ну почему я такая маленькая?!»  
  
Потом был автомобиль, походы в кино и прочие магловские развлечения. Она легко загоралась и так же легко остывала, по её утверждению, «поняв общий принцип».  
  
Иногда Родольфусу казалось, что он для жены тоже в какой-то мере игрушка. Вот поймёт принцип, по которому немолодой и совершенно не романтичный мужик потерял голову от упрямой девчонки, и тогда... Черт!  
Какие только мысли не придут в голову, когда чуть ли не безвылазно торчишь в замке! Рядом с ней вся эта муть отступала, но слишком уж мало времени они теперь проводили вместе.  
  
***  
  
Родольфус смотрел, как Эме, со свойственной ей занудной тщательностью, выбирает, что надеть. Обычно она спрашивала у него совета: «Как ты считаешь, какая блузка лучше?» и слышала в ответ что-то вроде: «Может, обе сразу?». А что можно сказать, когда предлагают выбрать, какая из двух синих маек подойдёт к синим же брюкам?  
  
– А какие туфли... – начала она и примолкла.  
  
А он в очередной раз обругал себя идиотом. Вот зачем, зачем вчера полез выяснять, почему она спрашивает, если за все время не получила от него ни одного вразумительного совета?  
  
***  
  
– Вообще-то, мне не советы нужны, – голос Эме дрогнул. – Просто важно знать, что я тебе не безразлична.  
– Ты мне не безразлична, – отрезал он тогда. – Иначе меня бы здесь не было.  
  
И вышел, даже не поцеловав её на прощанье. А после целый день на душе было противно. Потому что глупо и нечестно придираться к мелочам вместо того, чтобы признать, что просто ревнует к её новой должности. И что обиделся на гадюку Амариллис за сказанное по этому поводу «мистер Эмелин», потому что именно таким себя и чувствует.  
  
***  
  
– Руди, что вчера случилось?  
Ну, слабо сказать, что устал быть домохозяйкой?  
– Ты расстроился из-за моего повышения? Но ведь ещё ничего не решено. Если хочешь, я могу отказаться.  
– Ну что ты... – и самому стало противно, до чего неестественно это прозвучало. Оставалось только надеяться, что Эмелин не уловит фальшь, что она, как и положено учёному, прислушается к словам, а не к интонации. Хотя вряд ли: сразу сникла, задумалась.  
  
– Ты сегодня будешь в министерстве?  
– Да, ближе к концу дня. Хочешь, встретимся там и сходим куда-нибудь?  
  
Сказал и тут же пожалел: пойти «куда-нибудь» значило снова почувствовать себя зверюшкой из зоопарка. Все пялятся, разве что пальцами не показывают. Надоело.  
  
– Встретиться было бы здорово, а потом... Не знаю, стоит ли. В любом случае, увидимся вечером у Аликс, – Эме подошла, поцеловала его, и сердце, как всегда, дрогнуло. В штанах тоже... дрогнуло, и он притянул жену поближе, продлевая поцелуй. Провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника – её всегда это заводило. Вот и сейчас: довольно заурчала, прижалась. И тут же отстранилась:  
  
– Руди, ну что ты! Я так опоздаю, меня ведь ждут!  
– Ах, да... – он тоже отошёл подальше. – _Тебя_ ждут.  
Эме бросила на него виноватый взгляд, и Родольфус снова почувствовал себя последним гадом.  
– Все будет хорошо, я обещаю! – прошептала она.  
Зачерпнула летучего пороха и, крикнув «Дырявый котел!», исчезла в камине.  
  
  
___  
*В наших краях назвать мужчину именем его жены (к примеру, бывшего президента США одно время называли «мистер Хиллари»)... мягко говоря, не комплимент.


	3. Министерство и его работники

– Эме! Мерлин, да что с тобой? – И это вместо приветствия.  
– И тебе доброе утро, Ханни! – Эмелин бросила взгляд в зеркало. Неудивительно, что подруга всполошилась: вид несчастный, взъерошенный. Улыбнулась – получилось жалко. Ещё попытка... Уже лучше.  
– Все нормально, не волнуйся. Я сегодня не приду, хорошо? Надо бы нам с Руди вдвоём побыть.  
Ханна кивнула, но, похоже, успокоить её наигранным весельем не удалось. Ну и ладно.  
  
Серебристый «Роллс-Ройс» стоял у входа в бар, сильно отличаясь от прочих машин – подержанных «Бентли» и «Бьюиков». Конечно, без него вполне можно было бы обойтись, перемещаясь по каминной связи непосредственно в министерство. Но так не хотелось!  
  
Эмелин любила лондонские улицы: широкие проспекты и узенькие переулки с односторонним движением. Любила спешащих и несколько сонных с утра пешеходов, зимой греющих руки о пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, а летом ухитряющихся просматривать газеты в ожидании зелёного сигнала светофора. Любила мосты и эстакады, особенно ту, что круто изгибается, и кажется, что если вовремя не свернёшь, машина уйдёт прямо в небо. В такие моменты Эмелин почти жалела, что так и не сделала её летающей. Было бы чудесно, нажав кнопку невидимости, взмыть к облакам! К сожалению, чтобы удержать в воздухе машину такого размера, требовались хорошие навыки пилотирования, а на их приобретение времени было жалко.  
  
Обычно проведённые за рулём полчаса помогали собраться, настроиться на предстоящую работу. Вот и сейчас: пока доехала, почти успокоилась.  
  
***  
  
Знакомый пучок темно-каштановых волос Алиса заметила, как только вошла в лифт. Странно, а она считала, что девчонка теперь наверху и не появится.  
– Заблудилась, Эме? Или опять решила меня проводить?  
Эмелин протиснулась к ней поближе, как-то вымученно улыбнулась.  
– Все в порядке, Аликс, – и быстро добавила: – Только не расспрашивай меня сейчас ни о чем, ладно? А то сорвусь.  
  
Алиса пожала плечами: она и не собиралась. Не сочла бы стоящими внимания ни вчерашнюю хмурую физиономию Родольфуса, ни сегодняшний мрачный вид его жены. Они ей что, родные? Еле дождалась, когда лифт остановится на нужном этаже, кивнула на прощание Эмелин и вышла, моментально выбросив из головы обоих.  
  
***  
  
– Эме, подумай...  
– Терренс, повторяетесь, – улыбнулась Эмелин. – Про «карьеру», «такой шанс раз в жизни бывает» и мои необычайные способности вы уже говорили.  
– Но...  
– И про «пожалеешь» говорили. Послушайте, я все понимаю. Вам же самому легче будет, если на это место Дэвис возьмут. Я ведь прекрасно знаю, чем вы рисковали, выдвигая меня на эту должность.  
– Но...  
– А на вопрос «почему?» я отвечать не хочу. Давайте вы сейчас скажете, что я ваш лучший специалист. И что вы безумно рады, что мы и дальше будем работать вместе. А? – Эмелин хитро прищурилась, и Терренс сдался:  
– Я, конечно, рад, но...  
– А без «но»?  
– Ох-х... Эме... Ну, ладно, ладно! Я не просто рад, я счастлив, что ты нас не оставила!  
  
***  
  
– Вы на обед?  
Эмелин усмехнулась. За два с лишним года, что она здесь, Трейси Дэвис впервые заговорила с ней не о работе. И надо же, именно сейчас хочется не вежливо улыбнуться в ответ, а послать туда, куда совы не летают.  
  
– Я в Казначейство. – Да, врать некрасиво, но все же лучше, чем нагрубить. Пусть даже человеку, который с самого начала относился к тебе, как к личному врагу, на просьбы (быстро прекратившиеся, надо сказать) отзывался с брезгливым недоумением и умудрялся произносить твою фамилию как ругательство.  
– Я с вами, проеду немного.  
  
«А может, все-таки послать?» – Эмелин протяжно выдохнула, успокаиваясь. В конце концов, она давно терпела Дэвис, выдержит и пару минут в лифте. «Интересно, у неё всегда были такие мерзкие духи?» – раньше Эмелин их даже не замечала, а сейчас хотелось наложить заклинание головного пузыря, только бы не чувствовать раздражающего запаха.  
  
– Послушайте... э-э-э... миссис Лестрейндж. – «Надо же, а вчера было просто "Лестрейндж", и интонации куда противней. Мисс Дэвис, вы не заболели?» – Не знаю, почему вы отказались от должности в Отделе Тайн, но я вам очень благодарна за это. Вы не представляете, насколько это важно для меня...  
– Что ж, рада, что смогла помочь.  
  
Лифт остановился на восьмом этаже, где в одном из боковых коридоров располагалось министерское Казначейство.  
– Я вас провожу?  
– Я знаю дорогу.  
– Но, миссис Лестрейндж...  
  
Все, сегодняшний запас терпения, процентов на девяносто потраченный утром на Руди, закончился.  
– Мисс Дэвис... – Как же Эмелин порой раздражал её рост, даже на каблуках приходилось задирать голову. – А не пойти ли вам к пьяным низзлам? Да-да, вы не ослышались. Просто отстаньте от меня, хорошо?  
  
Развернулась, мимоходом порадовавшись, что подол мантии взметнулся красивым полукругом, а не забился между ногами, испортив весь эффект, и ушла. Впрочем, успела услышать растерянное:  
– Хорошо...  
  
***  
  
– Гавейн! Может, объяснишь, что за чушь в этом мире происходит? – Алиса присела напротив, хлопнув на стол увесистую папку.  
– Старший следователь Лонгботтом, будьте добры изложить свои претензии в приемлемой форме и, желательно, в письменном виде, – сухо ответил глава аврората.  
– В трёх экземплярах не надо? А претензии таковы: почему меня вызывают среди рабочего дня? Неужели опять для того, чтобы поговорить о «консультанте»? Мерлин, да от него хоть толк есть, в отличие от штатных специалистов по чарам и трансфигурации! Ведь месяцами штаны в персональных кабинетах просиживают, дожидаясь, пока о них вспомнят! А прорицательница? Зато когда нужен специалист по темным искусствам, – а нужен он с завидной регулярностью – его днём с «Люмосом» разыскивать приходится!  
  
Робардс пожал плечами:  
– Шли к черту своего «консультанта», и я возьму на его место штатного...  
– Без мозгов, – в тон ему буркнула Алиса.  
– Без... – начал он, но тут же спохватился: – Хватит! Пока авроратом управляю я, Лестрейндж здесь работать не будет! Аврор Лонгбо... Аликс! Куда?! Я тебя не отпускал!  
  
Но Алиса уже захлопнула за собой дверь. Прислонилась к стене, тихо выругалась.  
Агнес, секретарша Робардса, только взглянула равнодушно и снова принялась диктовать порхающему по пергаменту полосатому перу. Алиса мысленно усмехнулась: «Привыкла». Ещё год назад вскакивала, спрашивала, что случилось и не надо ли кому-нибудь водички, успокоительного зелья или портала до Мунго. А сейчас и ухом не ведёт. Наверняка думает что-то вроде: «Подумаешь, босс в очередной раз поскандалил с Мегерой. Сейчас эта гадина подождёт, пока ему расхочется в неё чернильницей запустить, и пойдёт извиняться. А лезть в их отношения – себе дороже».  
  
***  
  
Отношения, да...  
Алиса до сих пор помнила смятый пергаментный листок, который в начале четвёртого курса обнаружила у себя в кармане.  
«Грэхэм пайдеш со мной в хоксмит? Г. Р»  
Посмеялась тогда, ошибки исправила и вернула, пообещав пойти, когда он грамотно писать научится.  
  
А ещё всегда знала, что в аврорат Робардс потащился вслед за ней, предварительно переругавшись со всей родней, прочившей ему непыльное и доходное место в Гринготтсе.  
А про его истерику во время задержания Лестрейнджей и Крауча узнала от Кингсли, недавно совсем. Даже позже, чем про то, что, начиная с того чёртова дня в восемьдесят первом, чуть ли не все выходные Робардс проводил в Мунго, в палате для постоянных пациентов. Все надеялся: вдруг его Аликс вспомнит о нем...  
Не вспомнила.  
А между посещениями вызывался на самые опасные операции, где упрямо лез на рожон, будто смерти искал. Старуха с косой его вниманием не почтила, зато карьеру сделал – после ухода Скримджера в министры возглавил аврорат. Через год, правда, в Азкабан отправился, откуда вернулся весь седой.  
  
И другую записку, на обратной стороне бланка протокола допроса, она тоже помнила. Нашла на столе в первую же неделю работы. Робардс приглашал поужинать с ним в недавно открывшемся ресторане на Диагон-Аллее.  
  
Объяснение получилось, наверное, слишком жестоким. Но Алиса предпочла сразу расставить все точки над «и».  
  
– Но почему нет? По-твоему, я все ещё недостаточно грамотно пишу?  
– Достаточно, Гавейн... – вздохнула она. – Только... Я тебе ничего в ответ дать не могу, разве что «просто» дать. А ты ведь хочешь совсем не этого, иначе, – и улыбнулась, хоть на душе противно было до чёртиков, – не учился бы столько лет писать без ошибок?  
  
Жалко было его тогда – мигом сгорбившегося и будто ещё больше постаревшего, но что делать? На такую любовь – яркую, беззащитную, пронесённую через всю жизнь – и ответ должен быть адекватный. А ей нечем ответить, перегорело все. То ли в палате на пятом этаже осталась её способность любить, то ли на полу в их старом доме.  
  
***  
  
– Извини, – мягко сказала она, снова присаживаясь напротив Робардса. – Я погорячилась.  
  
А сейчас соврала. Как часто бывало в последние годы. Не погорячилась, а вполне правдоподобно разыграла сцену «Аликс сердится». Потому что её «вспышки», пусть и полностью искусственные, помогали прервать любой неприятный разговор. Да, это гадко, но проще, чем в сотый раз объяснять одно и то же.  
  
– Послушай, – чувствовалось, что ему трудно было говорить об этом, но гриффиндорец – это же навсегда. – Ну почему именно он?  
– Потому что больше он никому нахрен не нужен, – ответила Алиса. – И мне не нужен, но я не могу просто выставить человека на улицу.  
– С голоду не умрёт, – проворчал Робардс. – В отличие от тех, кого выкинули с работы его приятели за время правления Того-кого-нельзя... Волдеморта. Впрочем, – он чуть смягчился, – если это всего лишь благотворительность... – и снова подхватился: – Не слишком ли часто вы встречаетесь?  
  
Конечно, можно было встать в позу и обвинить его в слежке... Можно было... Впрочем, не хотелось ничего. Тем более что встречалась она с «консультантом» действительно чаще, чем следовало, порой обращаясь к нему с вопросами, ответы на которые можно было найти за пять минут в библиотеке, причём общей, что на первом этаже, а не в одной из специализированных. Но... с библиотекой не поболтаешь на отвлечённые темы. А Робардсу, не стесняющемуся в открытую ревновать и ненавидеть, не объяснишь, что только при этих встречах она и чувствует себя почти живой. И почти настоящей.  
  
Прекрасно понимая, что это глупо, ненормально и нечестно по отношению к тем, кто её любит и кого она... Да, конечно, тем, кого любит она.  
  
***  
  
– Чёртова рухлядь! – Эмелин опустила палочку и, надеясь, что никто не видит, стукнула по кофейному автомату кулаком.  
– Круто! – Надо же, и в этом не повезло. Обернулась на голос и поняла, что не повезло — это ещё слабо сказано. Перед ней стоял вчерашний мальчишка из лифта. Солнечные лучи из фальшивого окна золотили его волосы и, казалось, отражались зайчиками от веснушек на вздёрнутом носу.  
– Можете пожаловаться, – фыркнула она.  
– Давайте, я вам лучше помогу, – улыбнулся он. – Меня вчера босс научил. Говорит, что кроме него этот фокус знает только несколько человек. Это секрет лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения!  
В его голосе было столько гордости, что Эме не выдержала, тоже улыбнулась. Мальчишка сунул палочку прямо в глубину автомата, пробормотал что-то, пнул его коленом и вмазал кулаком по одной из кнопок. И – бывают же чудеса даже в волшебном мире – всё заработало.  
– Вот так! Главное – не с какой силой стукнуть, а куда именно! – мальчишка сиял ярче латунной бляхи на его мантии. – Ещё секундочку, – он превратил бумажный стаканчик в фарфоровую чашку и протянул её Эмелин: – Вот!  
  
– Спасибо, вы очень любезны, – чуть склонила голову она.  
– Для меня счастье оказать эту маленькую услугу самой прекрасной из девушек. Вы выйдете за меня замуж?  
– Вы ненормальный?! – округлила глаза Эмелин.  
– Я влюблён! Причём уже больше суток! Согласен, это состояние ново для меня. Стало быть, его нельзя назвать нормальным. Но если вы имеете в виду проблемы с головой... Неужели я похож на психа?!  
– Да, – честно ответила Эмелин. – А что ещё можно подумать о человеке, предлагающем руку и сердце первой встречной? Даже не удосужившись узнать ни как её зовут, ни замужем ли она.  
– А вы... – он взглянул так обескураженно, что Эме его даже пожалела. Ненадолго.  
– Да. Извините, – она повернулась к выходу.  
  
Мальчишка догнал её уже в лифте.  
– А знаете, – заговорил с прежним воодушевлением. – Это совершенно неважно! Вы разведётесь и выйдете за меня!  
Эмелин покрутила пальцем у виска и выскочила в закрывающуюся дверь.  
  
– Ну, хоть имя скажите! – донеслось из кабинки.  
– Миссис Лестрейндж, – буркнула в ответ. Может, хоть теперь отвяжется? До сих пор на всех действовало.  
А сейчас не сработало...  
– Я буду ждать вас вечером. У фонтана, в Атриуме!  
С ума сойти... Если такое упорство да в нужное русло, можно... Хоть философский камень создать!  
  
***  
  
– Шесть вечера, пя-атница-а! – басом пропел Рокуэлл, едва минутная стрелка на часах коснулась двенадцати. – Неделя зако-ончилась, и это вос-хи-тительно-о! – продолжил он, наверняка на манер одной из магловских оперетт, в которых разбирался не хуже, чем в заклинаниях. Эмелин рассмеялась:  
– Хороших выходных.  
– И тебе то-оже, дорога-ая! Не задерживайся тут, убегай домой, пока твоя роскошная карета, которую ты неосмотрительно бросаешь у входа в министерство, не превратилась в ты-ы-ы-ыкву! – провыл он на прощанье и исчез.  
Эмелин тоже поднялась, взмахом палочки привела в порядок стол и вышла к лифту. Собиралась уже нажать «8», как вспомнила, что они с Руди договорились встретиться в кабинете у Аликс.  
  
– У госпожи Лонгботтом посетитель, – буркнул сидящий на месте секретаря мальчишка. Тощий, очкастый, в небрежно накинутой поверх спортивного костюма мантии.  
– Да-да, я знаю, – Эме проскочила мимо него, распахнула дверь...  
Алиса и Родольфус сидели не за столом, как, по идее, положено и как было все время, когда он приходил в этот кабинет, а на маленьком диванчике в дальнем углу. Оба уткнулись в какую-то книгу, Руди одной рукой придерживал тяжёлый переплёт, а другой... чуть касался ладони Алисы.  
Эмелин осторожно прикрыла дверь. Кажется, они её не заметили.  
  
– Я же говорил, там занято, – протянул новый секретарь. И где Аликс такое чудо нашла? Мерлин, и о чем она только думает в такой момент...  
  
Эмелин спустилась в Атриум и присела на край фонтана. Взглянула на своё отражение, машинально пригладила волосы. По поверхности воды пошла рябь, разбивая, размазывая черты лица... На мгновенье даже показалось, что там, в глубине, не бледная и несчастная физиономия, а две ладони... Широкая, знакомая до мельчайшей чёрточки, и поменьше, с аккуратными темно-розовыми ногтями. Большой палец скользит от запястья Аликс к основанию среднего пальца – небрежно, будто стряхивая пылинку. А может, и правда стряхивая?  
  
– Эмелин Лестрейндж, ты идиотка, – сказала вслух. Статуя русалки фыркнула и плеснула в неё водой, но под хмурым взглядом сникла и спряталась за спину кентавра. – Ну что ты такого увидела? Они просто разговаривали. Ну да, взявшись за руки. Можешь подняться и устроить скандал. А можешь, наконец, начать соображать и...  
  
– Вы все-таки пришли! Миссис Лестрейндж! – Нет, только этого не хватало! Мальчишка. – Я даже не смел надеяться! Идёмте! – он протянул руку, Эмелин машинально подала ему свою и тут же почувствовала рывок сработавшего портключа.


	4. Занимательная психология

Приземлились они в каком-то лесу. Голова кружилась, подташнивало. Эмелин даже пожалела, что со своей любимой игрушкой, автомобилем, совсем отвыкла от волшебных способов передвижения. Зато у мальчишки вид был довольный донельзя.

– Вы чокнулись?! Нет, вы, кажется, полный псих! Что вы себе позволяете, мистер... – Эмелин запнулась: имя этого болвана вылетело из памяти напрочь.  
– Ник, – широко улыбнулся он. – Меня зовут Ник. Посмотрите, как здесь красиво!

Эмелин с трудом подавила желание вмазать по довольной физиономии. Оглянулась, чтобы чуть успокоиться. Действительно, природа вокруг была впечатляющей. Будто в прошлое перенеслась, туда, где не было ни уходящих за облака домов, ни автомобилей, ни...

– Чудесное место, правда? Мне кажется, таких сейчас мало осталось. Вот во время моего детства наверняка все было по-другому!  
– Сомневаюсь, что лет пятнадцать назад что-то здесь сильно отличалось, – буркнула она. – Насколько я помню магловскую историю, развитие их промышленности началось намного раньше.  
– А я и родился намного раньше! Это удивительная история, я обязательно вам расскажу!

– Послушайте... – Эмелин из последних сил старалась не заорать. – Не знаю, что вы там себе вообразили, но факты таковы: я не разделяю вашего... хмм... чувства. Мне совершенно не хочется здесь находиться. Будьте добры, мистер Как-вас-там Ник, отправьте меня обратно!  
– Не могу, – развёл руками он. – Даже если бы захотел – не могу. Это экскурсионный портключ, у него фиксированный временной интервал между перемещениями.

Эмелин застонала. При одной мысли об аппарации желудок сжался, обещая оставить её без остатков обеда. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться перепрограммировать портключ, убрав ограничение, но времени это займёт не меньше, чем длительность средней экскурсии.

– Надолго мы здесь застряли? – решила уточнить она.  
– На час. Послу-ушайте... – жалобно протянул Ник, оценив её мрачную физиономию. – У нас есть час. Вокруг – удивительный лес, один из последних оставшихся в Англии магических заповедников. Пойдёмте, я вам озеро покажу?  
– Чёрт с вами, показывайте, – махнула она рукой. В конце концов, лучше уж гулять по лесным тропинкам с этим... юношей, чем раз за разом прокручивать в голове картинку: скользящий по ладони Аликс загорелый палец с широким квадратным ногтем. «Мать-мать-мать! Эмелин, ты ревнивая дура!»

Вода в озере была темно-коричневая.  
«Как ваши глаза!» – прокомментировал Ник. И когда рассмотреть-то успел?  
– Мы сейчас в самом центре Шервудского леса. Маглам сюда не попасть, это место только для волшебников! И оно волшебно, правда?  
– Волшебников, волшебно, – передразнила Эмелин.

_«...Провести губами по его предплечью, там, где белёсый шрам – все, что осталось от темной метки. На запястье – четыре поперечные складки-линии, признак долголетия. «И жили они долго и счастливо», пока..._

… Большой палец небрежно, будто стряхивая пылинку...»

– Сначала вообще все думали, что отец зелья перепутал*, представляете?  
Эмелин только сейчас заметила, что мальчишка упоённо что-то рассказывает. И, кажется, довольно давно.  
– Извините, что вы сказали?

Его история действительно была либо необыкновенной, либо выдуманной от первого до последнего слова.  
– Получается, что вы – Николас Фламель?  
– Именно так! Когда мне отец об этом рассказал, я сначала решил – разыгрывает. Но они с мамой потом весь вечер друг на друга шипели, будто решили парселтанг освоить. А ведь обычно вообще не ссорятся. Ну, я и поверил.  
– Странно все это, – покачала головой Эмелин. – Неужели за столько лет никто не заинтересовался тем, куда делся легендарный алхимик?  
– Но ведь философский камень был уничтожен. Думаю, многие сочли, что я… то есть, он… Как бы это объяснить?..  
– Ладно, я поняла, – перебила его Эмелин, решив не заставлять мальчишку договаривать. Тем более, фраза «я тогда умер» действительно прозвучала бы нелепо. – В любом случае, какое это имеет значение? Вы же не помните ничего?  
– Не помню, ну и ладно. Но ведь личность-то одна, понимаете?! И значит, я могу придумать то же, что и он... То есть, я... Ну, – похоже, он окончательно запутался. – Я тогдашний, понятно? Я могу изобрести философский камень, эликсир бессмертия!

При последнем слове Эмелин вздрогнула.  
– Чушь все это, – отрезала она. – Людям не нужно бессмертие! Никому оно не нужно, кроме козла Брюзги, которому никогда не надоест сено жевать и коз покрывать. А люди, они несколько по-другому устроены, ясно? Сколько там осталось времени?  
Мальчишка взглянул на часы и спал с лица:  
– Четыре минуты.  
– Идёмте обратно.

___  
* Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в фике «Невероятное приключение алхимика».

***

– Теперь понятней? – закончил объяснение Родольфус, дождался кивка и захлопнул книгу. «Надеюсь, ты действительно запуталась в определениях, а не издеваешься, вызывая меня из-за всякой ерунды?» – хотелось добавить, но снова – в который раз – промолчал.

Если раньше и подумывал отказаться от этих встреч, мотивируя тем, что в гробу видел её благотворительность, то в последнее время стало казаться, что Алисе их беседы нужны куда больше. Что – как ни смешно это звучит – с ним ей комфортней, чем с коллегами. Да и сам привык к чуть рассеянному вниманию, с которым она выслушивала его рассказы. Она его понимала, но не беспокоилась, как стала бы Эмелин, поделись с ней Родольфус своими проблемами.

Алису ничего не огорчало: выслушает, кивнёт, пожмёт плечами. Примет к сведению. Иногда даст совет – спокойный и ненавязчивый. Хочешь – следуй, нет – забудь сразу же. Не начальница, а приятельница.

Ещё пару лет назад сам бы не поверил, что захочет вот так сидеть рядом с ней, листать очередную принесённую из замка книгу и перебирать ухоженные пальцы. Впрочем, с последним он явно погорячился. Или она? Уже не вспомнить, кто кого первым за руку взял.

– Благодарю за консультацию, – Алиса поднялась и открыла уже знакомый шкафчик. Звон, запах коньяка... – Вам пора.  
– И вам приятного вечера.

***

Портключ притащил их к месту отправления – фонтану в Атриуме.  
Эмелин наскоро простилась с Ником, уверяющим, что это был лучший вечер в его жизни. На второй этаж подниматься не стала, наверняка Руди её не дождался.

Мужа она обнаружила дома, в гостиной. Сидел над шахматной доской, обдумывая очередной ход.  
– Давно вернулся?  
– Не очень. А ты у Ханны была?

Врать ему она не могла, а сказать правду... черт, но ведь так куда хуже! Вместо ответа поцеловала, подумав, что такого горького поцелуя – с привкусом вины, а не желания – у них ещё не было.

***

Когда-то Алиса путалась в бесконечных коридорах Отдела Тайн, но сейчас бы смогла найти дорогу к кабинету магической психологии даже с закрытыми глазами.

– Добрый день, мадам Лонгботтом, – профессор улыбался так, что знаменитый Чеширский Кот околел бы от зависти.  
– Неужели хорошие новости?  
Котоулыбка чуть приугасла:  
– Как вам сказать... Для меня – безусловно. Как истинный учёный, я не могу не радоваться тому, что нашёл способ решения сложной задачи. Другое дело...  
– Что в земных условиях она не решается, – усмехнулась Алиса, присаживаясь.  
Улыбка пропала окончательно.

– Пожалуй, лучше сформулировать не смог бы даже я, – вздохнул профессор. – Скажите, пожалуйста... Алиса...  
«Надо же, и ста лет не прошло, как почти перестал называть "мадам Лонгботтом", – думала она, привычно отвечая на вопросы: о том, что она чувствует к своему сыну, внуку, Лестрейнджу... – Лестрейнджу? Он-то вообще причём? Как же надоели эти игры в вопрос-ответ!»

Часов в кабинете не было, и казалось, что она уже вечность сидит тут, без толку теряя время.

– Послушайте, сколько можно? – не выдержала она. – Вы обещали рассказать, что со мной происходит, а вместо этого в сотый раз спрашиваете про ерунду. Какая разница, почему я не пришибла Лестрейнджа на месте? Что я могу чувствовать к Невиллу, когда он мой сын? Да то же самое, что любая мать! Что «вот-вот»?  
– Что чувствует любая мать по отношению к своему ребёнку? – быстро спросил профессор.  
– Любит, – пожала плечами она.  
– В чем это выражается?  
– В том, что его приятно видеть, его успехи радуют, а неудачи огорчают!  
– А что чувствуют по отношению к тому, кого ненавидят?  
– Раздражение. Неприязнь. Нежелание встречаться с ним. Желание причинить боль, убить.  
– А что при этом ощущают? Каковы физические проявления этих чувств?  
– Любви или ненависти?

Как же надоело всё! Хочется тайм-аут. Сбежать бы отсюда к чертям, тем более интуиция подсказывает, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не кончится.

– Начнём с любви.  
– В груди теплеет, ты глупо улыбаешься... Что там ещё?  
– Вы чувствуете это, когда видите своего сына? – Алиса молчала, и профессор продолжил: – По отношению к кому вы это чувствуете? К сыну? Внуку? Друзьям? Родителям?  
«Нет, нет, нет», – на все вопросы.

– Алиса? – Пауза, определённо, затянулась.  
– Вашу мать... Простите, профессор.  
– Ничего-ничего. Вот мы и подошли к сути проблемы. Понимаете, Алиса... Вы сейчас действительно ничего не чувствуете. Я имею в виду не простейшие эмоции – вроде раздражения от этого разговора, – улыбнулся он. – В какой-то момент вы, видимо, запретили себе испытывать что-то сильное, разрушительное. Скорей всего, ненависть, но утверждать не берусь.

– Допустим... Но разве это плохо?  
Профессор покачал головой:  
– В вашем случае – да. Вы не избавились от неё, она так и осталась внутри вас. Взаперти, как раньше – ваши воспоминания. По моим предположениям, способ блокировки может быть одним и тем же. Вы ведь изучали высшую легиллименцию?  
Алис кивнула:  
– Теоретически.  
– Значит, должны помнить про «Метод слияния».  
Ещё кивок.  
– Необычайно сложный метод овладения чужим сознанием. Практически не используется, но...

Алиса почти догадалась, что сейчас услышит, и очень захотела оказаться где угодно, но не в этом уютном кабинете.

– В критических обстоятельствах у близких друг другу людей это может получиться спонтанно. Я не буду останавливаться на технической стороне вопроса, иначе нам обоим придётся здесь заночевать, – улыбнулся, но она не поддержала шутку. – Блок на воспоминаниях был не только вашим, он был общим с Фрэнком. Вам, скажем так, удалось создать что-то вроде совместной защитной сферы, предохраняющей физические тела от разрушения. Но не удалось «расцепиться» после прекращения... внешнего воздействия. Поэтому вы и пришли в себя после смерти мужа, не сумев или не захотев в одиночку поддерживать нужный уровень обособления от окружающего мира. Сейчас вы каким-то образом воссоздали защиту, но в этот раз заключив внутрь не воспоминания, а свои чувства.

Звучало это донельзя глупо, но... Очень похоже.

– И что мне теперь делать?  
Профессор невесело усмехнулся:  
– Попробуйте кого-нибудь убить.  
– Вы спятили?!  
– Скажем так, это была не очень удачная шутка. Понимаете, ваш блок невозможно разрушить изнутри, самостоятельно. И сопровождающий убийство эмоциональный выброс мог бы помочь, сработав, как таран. Впрочем, есть ещё вариант: найти сильного, умелого легиллимента, который не побоится объединить своё сознание с вашим, рискуя навсегда остаться там.  
– Даже представить себе не могу этого идиота.  
– Честно говоря, я тоже. Вам никто не сможет помочь. Живите, как жили: встречайтесь с людьми, работайте, проводите время с семьёй. Выйдите замуж, наконец. Вы ещё молоды, привлекательны...

– Профессор, но вы же понимаете, что это все... ненастоящее? Что я давно перестала бы сюда ходить, если бы не надеялась... – она замолчала, потрясённая открывшейся картиной. Да, можно сколько угодно смеяться и говорить, что она спускается в этот кабинет только во имя развития магической психологии, но себе-то врать бесполезно. Давно бы послала к черту профессора с его исследованием, если бы самой не мешало дурацкое ощущение, что краски вокруг меркнут, а жизнь похожа на треснувшую волшебную палочку – и пользоваться неудобно, и выбросить как-то странно. Сначала списала все на восстановительный период после Мунго, потом – на возраст. А оказалось...

– На всякий случай... – профессор призвал из шкафа папку, вроде тех, в которых у них хранились дела. – Здесь все написано.  
Алиса машинально взяла её, попрощалась и вышла.

***

– Лучший момент сегодняшнего дня, – прошептала Эмелин, вытягиваясь рядом с мужем.  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, – усмехнулся Родольфус.  
«И обычно не вру», – подумала она, снова ощутив приступ вины. Потому что, стоило произнести «лучший момент», как память подкинула картинку: шершавые стволы высоченных деревьев в старом лесу, теряющиеся в темной воде солнечные лучи и восторженный голос Ника, признающегося ей в любви... то есть, конечно, несущего всякую околесицу! «Какая чушь!» – рассерженная Эмелин быстро заменила это воспоминание другим, знакомым до мелочей: полумрак их спальни, тепло любимого тела рядом, обычная после близости сонная расслабленность...  
«Да, так лучше», – решила она.  
– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотала. – Только тебя, ясно?  
На вопрос «К чему тогда уточнять?» отвечать не стала, притворившись спящей.

***

– Твою же мать! – вырвавшийся из пальцев бокал разлетелся на осколки в тот самый момент, когда в кухне вспыхнул свет. Заспанный Невилл стоял на пороге и держал палочку наизготовку.  
«Будто война до сих пор не закончилась», – подумала Алиса и машинально забормотала что-то успокаивающее.  
– А-а… Это ты, мам?.. – с явным облегчением отозвался он и принялся наводить порядок:– Репаро! Ассио! Эванеско!

Молча смотрела, как сын ставит на стол целый бокал, убирает лужицу коньяка на полу. И больше всего на свете желала, чтобы он поскорей убрался, чтобы не расспрашивал ни о чем.

– Мама... – Ну вот, началось! – Ты всегда так поздно возвращаешься...  
– Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Очень много работы.

Замялся, будто не знает, как продолжить. «Что, сынок, трудно воспитывать такую большую девочку? Так и не нужно! Просто уйди, прошу, мне никто не нужен, я...»  
– Ты плохо выглядишь, и вообще... – опять замолчал. «Мерлин, как надоели все эти, которым меня жалко! Скоро сама себя жалеть начну!» – Мама, ты нездорова? – «Ты не представляешь, насколько!»

– Все в порядке, сынок. Не волнуйся, правда, – Алиса взлохматила его волосы. «Надо же, в детстве совсем беленьким был. Сейчас потемнел и седины полно. А ведь ещё тридцати нет. Чёртова, чёртова жизнь». – Со мной все в порядке. Ты иди спать, ладно?  
Невилл нерешительно кивнул. Повозился у холодильника, чем-то похлюпал и наконец, вышел.

Алиса опустилась на табурет. Ещё один ненужный, горький разговор. И с кем! С самым близким, самым дорогим человеком! Или… с тем, кто должен для неё таковым быть? Мерлин, так больше нельзя! С этим обязательно надо что-то делать, если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради Невилла. Тем более, сейчас она знает, что именно с ней не так. А значит, и решение найдёт.

«Справимся, разберёмся, и не с таким справлялись, – шептала она, вновь наполняя бокал. Выпила залпом. Горло обожгло, зато по телу разлилось приятное тепло, а все проблемы и огорчения отодвинулись и будто уменьшились. – Интересно, если выпить ещё… Может, они совсем уйдут?»


	5. Возможность выбора

– Да поймите же! Дело не в самом бессмертии, а в возможности или невозможности выбора! – горячился Николас.  
  
С их совместной прогулки по лесу прошла неделя, в течение которой он не переставал донимать Эмелин своим назойливым вниманием. Впрочем, от мысли сходу завоевать её сердце отказался довольно быстро, сосредоточившись на том, что действительно могло Эмелин заинтересовать: на обсуждении научных проблем. И теперь они сидели в библиотеке, мальчишка не закрывал рот не на секунду, а она слушала, постепенно переставая жалеть о том, что позволила уговорить себя на это… свидание? Вот ещё, глупости! Обычную беседу двух коллег.  
  
– Хоркруксы такой возможности не предоставляют, более того, они повреждают душу, – продолжил он. – Ваш ритуал интереснее, но дело опять же в его необратимости. Если, конечно, использовать его правильно. И если потом не окажется, что существует множество неучтённых факторов...  
  
«Вы любовь к неучтённым факторам относите?» – хотела спросить Эмелин, но решила повременить. Против воли энтузиазм Ника завораживал, а его идея... Создать философский камень! Кажется невозможным, но ведь один раз ему это удалось! Ладно, не ему, а его, скажем так, предыдущему воплощению, но ведь личность-то одна и та же. А багаж знаний человечества за шесть с лишним веков стал куда больше.  
  
– Вас не смущает, что за столько лет никому не удалось даже приблизиться к получению вещества с подобными свойствами?  
– Ваш ритуал тоже никто не сумел повторить. Даже один из величайших волшебников прошлого века (вы же не будете отрицать, что лорд Волдеморт, при всех его недостатках, был именно таким?) пошёл по более простому пути.  
– Вас послушать, так умнее нас никого нет, не было и вряд ли будет.  
– Но ведь так оно и есть! – заявил этот нахал. – И, кроме того, мы с вами одни из самых старых волшебников на Земле!  
  
Лицо у Эмелин вытянулось, и Ник (наконец-то) смутился: – Ой, ну я же совсем не о том! Вы не старая, вы... Ну что я такого сказал?  
– Вы чудесны, Николас, – рассмеялась она. – Такого комплимента мне ещё никто не делал!  
Мальчишка, чуть потеряв самоуверенности, старался взглядом расплавить мороженое в вазочке.  
– Ладно, не смущайтесь, – сменила гнев на милость Эмелин. – Рассказывайте дальше.  
  
***  
  
На полчаса раньше с работы. Терренс хмурился, но пока помалкивал.  
На полчаса позже к Лонгботтомам. Ханна пару раз ограничилась удивлёнными взглядами, а потом сказала:  
– Можешь вообще не появляться. Только меня предупреждай, когда ты к нам «приходишь», чтобы – в случае чего – соврать правдиво.  
  
Эмелин возмутилась. Уверила подругу, что приходит к ней не для прикрытия. Мерлин, глупо-то как! Она не собиралась врать Руди, просто... Просто сказать правду было ещё не время. Вот когда они с Ником закончат работу... Нет, столько она не выдержит. Когда хотя бы сумеют определиться с направлением, разберутся, на каком гиппогрифе ко всему этому подъехать. Пока же они перелопатили ворох старых пергаментов, но (вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то понять) все больше и больше запутывались.  
  
***  
  
В начале июля, после того, как за десять дней они прочитали множество книг по алхимии, Николас решил посоветоваться со своей бывшей женой, которая – по её словам – помогала ему с созданием первого камня.  
  
О том, что миссис Перкинс, жена отцовского начальника, когда-то была госпожой Фламель, Ник узнал одновременно с историей о собственном происхождении. А до этого считал её просто другом семьи, чем-то вроде дополнительной бабушки. Она часто заходила, приносила им с Леаной, младшей сестрёнкой, подарки и рассказывала необыкновенные истории, какие ни в одной книге не прочитаешь.  
  
Перенелль выслушала Николаса, покачала головой, пробормотав про «войти два раза в одну и ту же реку».  
– Ты тогда четверть века потратил, чтобы понять, что в том мордредовой бабушки пергаменте написано было, и теперь собираешься? Не гневи судьбу, мальчишка глупый!  
– А как тот пергамент назывался? И где он сейчас?  
– Мерлиновы... заветы, да чтобы я помнила так, как я об этом забыла! А где? – Николас весь обратился в слух. – Ты ж сам его в печку и бросил!  
– Как в печку?!  
– Руками, само собой! – усмехнулась бывшая мадам Фламель. – Как только первый раз камень тот чёртов испробовал, сразу всю стопку листочков в печку и зашвырнул! «Не нужны они мне больше, и пусть никому не достанутся!» – кричал. Молодой ещё был, горячий...  
  
***  
  
– Ничего не выйдет, – убивался Николас потом. – Мерлин, каким же я был идиотом!  
– Не сердитесь, но вы и теперь не лучше, – ответила Эмелин. – Давайте работать, а то мне уходить скоро.  
  
***  
  
На полчаса раньше с работы.  
На полчаса позже – в «Дырявый котел».  
  
И – день за днём – час поисков. Порой интересных, порой рутинных и скучных, порой выматывающих. И серьёзные глаза Николаса – человека, увлечённого тем же, чем и она, разделяющего её страсть к знаниям и открытиям. Как же ей не хватало такого! С Руди они уже давно не занимались совместными исследованиями, да и когда это было, он не выказывал особого интереса. Просто ему больше нечем было заняться.  
Интересно, может он и её полюбил только оттого, что некем было заменить покойную жену? И теперь, когда больше не надо прятаться за высокими стенами и у него есть… возможность выбора...  
  
– Эмелин, что с вами? – Ник ползал по полу, собирая разлетевшиеся листки.  
– Ничего-ничего, просто задумалась, – заверила его Эмелин. Не признаваться же, что у неё от ревности случился выброс магии, как у несмышлёной девчонки? «Чёрт, ну хватит уже! – уговаривала она себя, стараясь успокоиться. – Между прочим, это не он, а ты торчишь здесь с чужим мужчиной, причём влюблённым в тебя и не желающим этого скрывать! В то время как Руди...»  
  
***  
  
– И вам приятного вечера, – Родольфус поднялся, шагнул к двери. Алиса кивнула, не оборачиваясь. Звон стекла, запах коньяка... – Послушайте, зачем вы это делаете?  
Она пожала плечами: «Вас не касается». И вдруг повернулась к нему, достала из шкафчика второй бокал:  
– Выпьете со мной? Ну-у... Хотя бы за окончание расследования?  
– Которого? – усмехнулся Родольфус, но подошёл ближе.  
– А любого, – качнула головой Алиса. – А ещё – за первую пятницу на этой неделе. За семнадцатый лунный день, за рога африканской ящерицы и за облезлого грифа на парадной шляпе моей свекрови. Один хрен, за что! Лестрейндж, я хочу выпить и мне осточертело делать это одной! Ну, на брудершафт? Или кишка тонка?  
– Не будьте идиоткой, – прошептал он, сжимая бокал и скрещивая с ней руки.  
Стряхнуть бы к драным низзлам эту странную смесь жалости и восхищения, как когда-то сбрасывал «Империо». На какой крючок она умудрилась его поддеть? Неужели на нежелание выглядеть в её глазах трусом, как безмозглого гриффиндорца? Медово-карие глаза совсем близко... Тонкие нити морщин в уголках, а кожа нежная до папирусной хрупкости.  
– Целоваться будем? – Она совсем чокнулась? Нельзя же так опьянеть с одной рюмки! – Вроде, положено?  
– Вы ненормальная, – выдохнул в пахнущие коньяком губы.  
  
Душная воронка аппарации и падающая к ногам одежда...  
  
***  
  
– А домой все равно надо, – вздохнула Алиса. Затушила сигарету и начала одеваться.  
Родольфус тоже поднялся, подошёл к окну: здание вокзала Кингс-Кросс было видно, как на ладони.  
– Наблюдательный пункт?  
– Он самый. Обычная магловская гостиница, ни у кого даже подозрений не возникает. Номер этот уже полсотни лет закреплён за подставным лицом. А-а, кому я рассказываю!  
– И весь аврорат использует его не по основному назначению?  
– Хотелось бы верить, что только я. Ладно, до встречи. Вечер действительно получился приятным. Даже немного жаль, что больше не повторится, – усмехнулась Алиса.  
– Ну, почему же... – начал Родольфус, но она его оборвала:  
– По дырявому котлу и по тупой башке! Слушай, Лестрейндж, может, тебе и нравится вести себя как последнее дерьмо, а мне вот не очень! – рявкнула она и исчезла.  
  
Мерлинов зад, и что на неё нашло? Или на них обоих?  
  
***  
  
– Вы же придёте завтра? – Ник придержал перед Эмелин дверь министерской библиотеки.  
– Конечно. Приду обязательно.  
  
***  
  
_Рука Алисы была тонкой до прозрачности, с голубоватыми дорожками вен, с длинными пальцами и аккуратными темно-розовыми ногтями. Это на вид. А на ощупь... Не сухая и горячая, а скользкая, будто смазанная маслом._  
Родольфус лежал на животе у края какого-то ущелья, одной рукой вцепившись в торчащий рядом колючий куст, а другой старался удержать болтавшуюся внизу Аликс.  
Сначала звал её, надеясь, что поднимет голову, встретится с ним глазами… Как сегодня в её кабинете. Что она сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. Но Алиса не отзывалась, продолжая висеть безвольной куклой, будто ей давно было безразлично происходящее.  
  
А потом только держал, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят от её запястья вверх. Скользят медленно-медленно, почти незаметно, но неуклонно. И можно было бы на мгновенье отпустить колючую ветку, казавшуюся такой надёжной... Поудобней перехватить... Он же знает, как правильно. Тогда вытащит. Или не удержится, и в бездонную пропасть полетят оба.  
–Не-е-ет!  
  
***  
  
– Руди, что с тобой? Опять кошмар приснился?  
– Да, привиделось вот... Извини, что напугал. Ты спи, Эме, спи.  
Прижал к себе это перепуганное сокровище, и, повинуясь какому-то неясному порыву, прошептал: – Я люблю тебя!  
– Я тебя тоже, – успокоилась, расслабилась. Потом, как обычно, раскинулась на всю кровать, перетягивая к себе одеяло. – Ты только не забывай об этом, ладно?  
– Не забуду.  
  
***  
  
– Мадам Перкинс, скажите, что вы пошутили! – уткнулся лицом в ладони Ник.  
Перенелль сочувственно взглянула на него:  
– О чем вспомнила, о том и рассказала. Могла и напутать, это ж сколько лет прошло! А что, напарник-то твой... Неужели мужчина в этот раз? Так ведь и мужчины порой...  
– Это девушка! – перебил её Ник. – И... я не представляю, как ей сказать! Она... она замужем.  
– Раньше тебя это не останавливало, – пробурчала в сторону Перенелль. Но Николас её и не слушал, сидел, будто «Ступефаем» пришибленный.  
– А что, собственно, тебя волнует? Ты же её все равно любишь? Ну так сделай, чтобы она тебя полюбила, всего-то.  
– Думаете, получится?  
– Со мной получилось, – вздохнула Перенелль. – Да так, что на шестьсот лет хватило. Не каменная же она, твоя девушка?  
  
– Секретничаете? – просунула в дверь голову Леана, младшая сестра Ника. Перенелль поморщилась: теперь не выпроводишь. А так хотелось ещё хоть немного побыть вдвоём. Когда кажется, что все прошедшие годы слетели, как шелуха, и ей снова… сколько ей тогда было?..  
  
– А как мы с вами… Ну, это… Познакомились? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Да-да, расскажите! – присоединилась Леана, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Перенелль. – У вас все истории такие обалденные!  
– В наше время их бы назвали «занимательными» либо «захватывающими», – вздохнула Перенелль, но взглянула на Ника и решила все-таки рассказать: – Ладно, слушайте…  
  
– Мне уже пятнадцать стукнуло, по тем временам – едва ли не старая дева. (Шестнадцатилетняя Леана округлила глаза в притворном ужасе). Но родителям повезло: нашёлся, как они говорили, добрый человек. А что именем этого «доброго» порой детей пугали, то дело десятое. Я на него как взглянула – обомлела. Ну чисто разбойник был, даром что в шелках и бархате. А родителям слова сказать не смела, тогда ведь не то, что теперь, – Перенелль снова осуждающе взглянула на Леану, и та опустила глаза и даже попыталась одёрнуть сильно не доходящую до колен юбку. – Только ты, Николя, и знал о моем горе. Ты тогда моих младших братьев латыни и прочей премудрости обучал. А ко мне что ни день подходил, когда по саду гуляла. Говорил, что я необыкновенная, что... Ну, в общем, всякий вздор, которым юноши во все времена глупых девиц смущали. Я и слушала, и не слушала. «Необыкновенная», придумает тоже!» – думала. Только потом поняла, что ты намекал, что ведьма я. Раньше меня это понял! – Перенелль замолчала, представив их обоих в те далёкие времена.  
  
– Мадам Перкинс, а дальше? – подала голос девчонка.  
– А дальше свадьба была, – вернулась она к рассказу. Щекам вдруг стало жарко, а дребезжащий голос окреп, зазвенел, как у молодой. – Как сейчас помню: огромный собор, вся знать города собралась. Священник вот-вот скажет слова необратимые, у меня сердце от горя в кусок льда превратилось... И тут... Влетает Николя, на тощей чёрной кляче, страшной, как «Круциатус». Их теперь фестралами зовут, видели, небось?  
– Ни разу...  
– И правильно, не на что там смотреть… Так о чём это я?  
– Про свадьбу.  
– Ах, да… Пока все столбами стояли, Николя подскочил ко мне, впереди себя усадил. Тут мой жених как заорёт, хватай, мол, его! А фестрал крылья расправил и под самый купол взлетел! Николя руку протянул, прокричал что-то... Теперь-то я знаю, что заклятье, а тогда аж рот открыла, вот как ты сейчас, – кивнула она Леане. – Да-а... Купол так и разлетелся на осколки, внизу все визжат, а мы взмыли в небо синее, и только нас и видели! Да-а...  
  
– Круто! – подытожила Леана. – Ладно, заговорщики, не буду мешать! – она схватила с полки один из своих девчачьих журналов и выскочила из комнаты.  
  
– Мы с тобой потом десять лет у гоблинов жили, пока мой жених, с носом оставшийся, не помер, – продолжила Перенелль. – Гоблины, они к колдунам не очень, а тебя уважали. Все тебя тогда уважали... Так что, сам понимаешь: всего можно добиться, стоит захотеть, – закончила она.  
– Здорово! – кивнул Ник. А потом добавил с горечью: – Только Эмелин… она ведь другого любит!  
И такое отчаяние в знакомом до каждой нотки голосе. Перенелль откинула с его лба рыжеватую прядь.  
– И сильно любит?  
– Сильно.  
Ох, мальчик-мальчик!  
– Тогда может и не получиться.


	6. Проблемы благородных семейств

– В принципе, этого можно было ожидать, – Эмелин даже не удивилась. – Взаимосвязи «жизнь-любовь-физическая близость» порой используются в высшей магии. Ник, вам нужен другой партнёр. Со мной ничего не получится. Я не люблю вас.  
– Но ведь это не значит, что никогда не полюбите! Вы не пытались, вы убедили себя в том, что вам нужен этот человек, ваш муж! И даже не подумали, что можете испытывать к нему просто благодарность! Вы вместе уже давно, разве сейчас рядом с ним вы чувствуете то же, что и раньше? Да, вы многим обязаны ему, но это же не значит, что надо на всю жизнь привязать себя к уже немолодому... – он запнулся.  
– Пожирателю смерти? – холодно спросила Эмелин.  
Но и Николас не собирался сдаваться:  
– К тому, кого вы больше не любите!  
  
У неё от возмущения дух захватило, даже ответить смогла лишь пару секунд спустя:  
– Это неправда!  
  
И, конечно, он принял её замешательство за неуверенность:  
– Вы не сразу возразили! Значит, задумались над этим, пусть только на мгновенье, но задумались! – Эмелин открыла было рот, но Николас заговорил первым, быстро, горячо, не давая ей даже слова вставить: – Эмелин, прошу вас, не бросайте работу сейчас! Я не знаю, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы её завершить, может быть, годы. Все ещё может измениться, поверьте мне! Ну, пожалуйста, я прошу вас, Эмелин! Ну... пожалуйста... – прошептал он, видимо, теряя надежду. – Если хотите, я больше ни слова не скажу о своей любви. Хотите?  
– Хочу.  
– Значит, вы останетесь? – просиял он.  
– Хорошо. Возможно, нам удастся найти способ избежать, – Эмелин поморщилась, – финального этапа. Но помните, вы сами пообещали: ни слова!  
  
***  
  
На полчаса раньше с работы...  
  
– Ханни, знаешь... Я сегодня не смогу прийти, тут столько всего навалилось, в лаборатории...  
– Но, теоретически, ты у меня?  
– Мне очень неудобно...  
– Ладно, без проблем.  
  
***  
  
Эмелин и Николас поднимались по казавшейся бесконечной витой лестнице. Эме ворчала, что из-за его дурацкой идеи ей пришлось соврать, а Ник оправдывался, что именно в эту ночь он хотел бы подняться на Астрономическую башню Хогвартса.  
– Вы же здесь сто лет не были, – уговаривал он.  
– Четыреста с лишним, – поправила Эмелин. – И не скучала, надо сказать. Николас, мы же договорились вместе только работать?  
– А это и есть часть работы – отметить удачное завершение первого этапа. Я и сам не верю, что нам удалось вывести формулу ядра!  
– Эмпирическую формулу, – уточнила Эмелин.  
– А значит, одна из важнейших ступенек пройдена. Вот, уже и добрались. Смотрите, какие звезды! Они точно ярче светят сегодня, будто тоже радуются!  
– Звезды не могут радоваться, это находящиеся на огромном расстоянии от нас раскалённые шары.  
– Черт возьми, Эме! Я сам сейчас превращусь в раскалённый шар, – заорал Ник, подхватил Эмелин и закружил по площадке башни. И вдруг, будто почувствовав в ней мгновенную перемену, отпустил, убрал руки. – Эме, что случилось?  
  
– Ник... – казалось, что ей каждое слово даётся с трудом. – Вот вы сейчас обняли меня... Я не представляю, как объяснить, но... Ник, простите меня, но я _никогда_ вас не полюблю. Я это сейчас поняла совершенно точно. А поскольку мы оба знаем (да-да, не будем себя обманывать!), что в алгоритме создания камня ничего изменить не получится... Возможно, вам стоит приостановить работу, пока не найдёте достойного напарника.  
  
Эмелин и правда не знала, как объяснить то, что почувствовала, когда он коснулся её. Что его прикосновение было чужим, неправильным и ненужным. Что для неё на свете существует только один мужчина, а все остальные – это прохожие, друзья, коллеги. А Ник... Он не станет для неё возлюбленным и не сможет остаться просто коллегой хотя бы потому, что для того, чтобы создать то, что подарит вечную жизнь, они должны быть готовы вечно любить друг друга. У чужих, равнодушных людей ничего не выйдет.  
  
– Простите меня, Ник, – прошептала она. – Поверьте, вы обязательно встретите ту, которая...  
– Я уже её встретил, – голос у него был совершенно убитым. – И потерял.  
– Нельзя потерять то, чего никогда не имел.  
  
Дыхание перехватило от жалости к нему. Мерлин, ну как же так...В эту секунду Ник выглядел то ли слишком старым для своего возраста, то ли наоборот – заплутавшим в тёмном лесу мальчишкой. Остановившийся взгляд, горестно сжатые губы… Эмелин шагнула к нему и, почти не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, невесомо поцеловала его в уголок рта:  
– Все будет... у вас все ещё будет, поверьте.  
  
На мелькнувшую совсем рядом яркую вспышку ни один из них не обратил внимания.  
  
***  
  
– Август! – Глэдис с размаху хлопнула о стол свежим номером «Пророка».  
  
Августус Пай выглянул из-за толстого тома «Хирургия сегодня». Потерявшая самообладание Глэдис – зрелище редкое, а потому незабываемое. Последний раз она была в таком бешенстве году на десятом семейной жизни, когда они с соседом ушли «на денёк» ловить плимпов. Вернулись через неделю, а главное – без рыбы. Жена тогда ругалась больше, чем за всю их семейную жизнь, а потом две недели с ним не разговаривала.  
  
– Август, ты меня слышишь?!  
– Э-э... Что, зай?  
– Что?! Это?! Такое?!! – она показывала на фото на четвертой странице. Август пригляделся: их сын целовался с довольно симпатичной девицей, и лица у обоих были, точно на похоронах любимой тётушки.  
  
– Ух ты! У Ники появилась девочка? Здорово! А почему про них в газете написали?  
– Август! Ты вообще что-нибудь видишь, кроме своих справочников?! – простонала Глэдис. – «Девочку» нашего Ники зовут миссис Лестрейндж, и она жена Родольфуса Лестрейнджа.  
– Так-так, подожди... – задумался Август. – Жена... А-а, помню! Погоди, так ей же должно быть лет пятьдесят? А эта глянь, какая хорошень... Ну, молодая, в общем, – закончил он, глядя, как Глэдис потянулась за свисающим со спинки стула полотенцем.  
– «Лет пятьдесят», – передразнила жена. – Проснулся, гений ты мой! Та его жена ещё в девяносто восьмом умерла, у него уже три года как новая!  
  
– Папа не в курсе, – подала голос Леана. – Он в девяносто восьмом стволовые клетки изучал, такой ерунды, как победа над Волдемортом, не заметил.  
«Ну, спасибо, доченька!»  
– И что, наш Ники её... хмм?  
– Август! Это не смешно! Мерлин, ну почему из всех девушек в Англии наш мальчик выбрал именно эту?! Жену этого... Этого...  
  
– Ну, Николя тот ещё молодец, – подала голос заглянувшая на огонёк Перенелль. – меня-то он аж из-под венца увёл!  
– Но не от Пожирателя Смерти?!! – перешла на ультразвук Глэдис.  
– Нет, – спокойно ответила Перенелль. – От жениха моего, которого весь город боялся. Помнишь, рассказывала? – повернулась она к Леане. Та закивала, мечтательно улыбнулась:  
  
– Помню-помню! Братишка у меня молодец! Мам, ты не представляешь, что он тогда вытворял!  
– И представлять не хочу! – замахнулась на неё полотенцем Глэдис, – Август! Ну ты-то что сидишь, как засватанный! Чтоб обязательно поговорил с мальчиком, как только вернётся!  
  
– Глэдис, – тихо сказал Август. И жена тоже притихла, прекрасно зная его интонации. – Мальчик вырос. Вырос и влюбился. И это только его дело, в кого: в жену Лестрейнджа или в него самого. Так что разговаривать об этом я с ним не буду. И ты не будешь, – чуть повысил голос он. – Разве что Ник сам поделиться захочет. Ясно?  
– Да ты... Да я... Да ну вас всех! – Глэдис шваркнула об стол полотенцем и выскочила из комнаты.  
  
  
***  
  
– Я это заявление не подпишу. Эванеско! – пергамент, только что бывший на столе замначальника Лаборатории Экспериментального Зельеварения, исчез.  
  
Николас вспыхнул:  
– Вы не имеете права!  
– И право имею, и лево! Дамокл! Меня неделю не было, а ты уже распустил этих гениев! Что хотят, то и делают! Да если бы все, кто не умеет держать штаны застёгнутыми, на следующий день увольнялись, мы бы тут вдвоём остались! Хотя нет, тебя бы тоже не было!  
  
– Сара, – укоризненно начал Белби, но она только отмахнулась:  
– Рогатый слизень тебе «Сара»! Я не позволю ему сбежать только потому, что он трахнул кого не надо! Кто работать будет, мать вашу за...  
– Я вовсе не... – начал Николас и смущённо примолк. То ли не желая повторять грубоватое определение, то ли... врать? – Это все клевета!  
– Правда? – Сара больше не орала, наоборот, голос её звучал как никогда мягко. – Клевета, говоришь?  
Ник кивнул.  
– И поэтому ты хочешь сбросить все на неё? – ещё ласковей спросила начальница. – Сам уедешь – куда ты там собрался, во Францию?  
– В Бельгию.  
– Да хоть в Китай! Ты что, оставишь Эмелин разгребаться со всем этим дерьмом? Хоро-ош, нечего сказать!  
– Да я... я ничего такого не собирался... Но что, что я должен делать?  
– Для начала: сиди и не дёргайся. Если сейчас уедешь, значит, дашь понять, что виноват. Что вы оба виноваты. Только ты будешь далеко, и тебе все будет до сниджета* в небе, а вот ей... Улавливаешь мысль?  
Николас снова кивнул.  
– Вот и умница. Все, иди работать, и так час тебя уговаривала.  
  
За Ником закрылась дверь, и Сара удовлетворённо вздохнула:  
– Ф-фу, уболтала, слава Мерлину! А то уже испугалась, что посреди проекта придётся нового работника искать! А где я _такого_ найду? Как ты думаешь, Руди его не прибьёт до октября? А то с кем мне на конференцию ехать?.. Дамокл, да шучу я, нечего так смотреть!  
  
***  
  
– Ты сегодня рано, – усмехнулся Родольфус, стоило жене войти в комнату. – К подруге не заглядывала? – Эмелин покачала головой, шагнула к нему, но он отстранился: – Или мальчишка, с которым ты целовалась, сегодня занят?  
– Руди! – начала она, но он жестом остановил её. Газета упала со стола, ветер из открытого окна чуть пошевелил страницы. У Эмелин сердце замерло: на фотографии её совершенно невинный, дружеский поцелуй смотрелся чуть ли не непристойно.  
  
– Я терпеть не могу одной вещи – вранья. И меньше всего хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось это делать. С этой минуты можешь считать себя свободной, – проговорил Родольфус и отвернулся.  
  
Эмелин растерянно смотрела в его спину. Хотелось столько объяснить, разуверить его... Черт, он же ей даже слова не дал сказать! А может, для него это всего лишь предлог? Подсмотренная когда-то в кабинете Алисы сцена вдруг встала перед глазами.  
– Как скажешь, – прошептала она и выбежала из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Родольфус швырнул газету в камин. Охватившее его при виде чёртовой фотографии бешенство пополам с отчаянием потихоньку начало отпускать. Может быть, все ещё можно исправить? Сейчас... пять вдохов-выдохов, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, и надо сходить, поговорить с ней. Узнать, откуда взялся этот мальчишка, что на самом деле их связывает. Конечно, у госпожи Скитер на этот счёт было вполне определённое мнение, но разве можно ей верить?  
  
От мыслей его отвлёк шум мотора. Выглянул в окно – автомобиль Эмелин как раз выезжал за ворота. Она уехала! Нет, это же просто...  
  
Родольфус отошёл от окна, упал на диван. Его трясло.  
«Ты сам разрешил ей уехать».  
«Я... не думал, что она этим воспользуется! Что сможет так легко все забыть, отбросить меня, как ненужную вещь!»  
«Сам виноват. А на что ты рассчитывал – что она вечность будет на тебя любоваться? Кому такой нужен! – у “внутреннего голоса” были интонации, как у Амариллис. И смех такой же: высокий, пронзительный, противный до тошноты. – Никому ты не нужен! Никому!!!»  
  
Он бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха и выкрикнул адрес.  
  
___  
*Сниджет (англ. Snidget) — очень редкий и поэтому охраняемый вид птиц. Совершенно круглый, с очень длинным тонким клювом и блестящими, похожими на жемчужины глазами, золотой сниджет летает чрезвычайно быстро и может менять направление со сверхъестественной скоростью и умением благодаря вращающимся суставам крыльев. Перья и глаза золотых сниджетов стоят так дорого, что эти птицы были на грани истребления. К счастью, опасность была вовремя замечена, и вид стал охраняемым; самым решительным шагом была замена сниджета на золотой снитч в квиддитче. (Волшебные твари и где их искать)


	7. Дом, который построил ты

– Лестрейндж, обычно за такое морду бьют, – Алиса призвала мантию, набросила на плечи. Закурила, уже сидя у окна. Родольфус тоже затянулся.  
– Обычно бьют до, а не после.  
– Ничего, и сейчас не поздно, – вяло ответила она.  
Так и сидели, перебрасываясь пустыми репликами.  
  
А что он мог сказать? Не объяснять же, что на «по морде» и рассчитывал, вламываясь в её кабинет? Руки у неё худые и жилистые, если бы пощёчину влепила, искры из глаз так бы и посыпались. А мозги, глядишь, на место встали.  
Кто же знал, что она не только позволит увлечь себя в эту комнату с видом на Кингс-Кросс, но и первой скинет мантию? Что ему оставалось делать? Извиниться, сказать, что не ожидал? Такого оскорбления ни одна женщина не стерпела бы.  
  
Алиса поднялась, собрала разбросанные по полу вещи и ушла в ванную. Вернулась довольно скоро.  
– Слушай, что вообще произошло? Какого чёрта?  
«А ты в прошлый раз какого?» – хотелось спросить, но не стал. Чего там непонятного: наверняка ей было так же паршиво, как ему сейчас. И в какой-то момент захотелось живого, человеческого тепла. Захотелось убедиться, что хоть кому-то в этом мире нужен.  
  
– Эмелин уехала, – неожиданно для себя признался.  
Алиса не стала ни утешать, ни как-то комментировать. А что там говорить, она ведь наверняка видела «Пророк».  
  
– Ладно, у меня – в отличие от некоторых – дел по горло. И как раз в тот момент, когда тебе приспичило, я пыталась с ними разобраться. Пойду, и так теперь до поздней ночи сидеть.  
  
Родольфус предложил помощь, не задумываясь: всё равно возвращаться в пустой дом – вернее, замок, домом это место больше называть не хотелось – не было никакого желания. Все, что он создавал годами, что казалось таким прочным и незыблемым, рухнуло в одночасье.  
Алиса согласилась так же равнодушно, как и раньше.  
  
***  
  
Дорога увлекает, отвлекает и не мешает мыслям свободно течь, в то время как нога давит на педаль. Эмелин машинально перестраивалась, включала-выключала поворотники, кого-то обгоняла или пропускала, не переставая при этом думать о том, что её семейная жизнь закончилась глупо, но предсказуемо. Конечно, она сама была виновата. Сначала согласилась встречаться с Ником, потом… Что ж, для Руди, пожалуй, всё даже к лучшему. Он теперь сможет жить так, как хочет. И, чёрт возьми, с кем хочет. Если разобраться – Алиса ему подходит куда лучше. Они во многом схожи, понимают друг друга…  
  
Встречные машины включили фары, и Эме тоже повернула пару раз рычажок. Подумала, что едет уже давно, так и не решив, куда именно. К Лонгботтомам?  
Представила себе сочувственный взгляд Ханны... Как та садится напротив, подперев щёку ладонью... «Ой, ну как же это вы?» – спрашивает.  
  
При одной мысли о чужой жалости – пусть даже от лучшей подруги – Эмелин замутило, причём вовсе не в фигуральном смысле. Она едва успела приткнуть машину на обочине, щёлкнуть кнопкой аварийки и, приоткрыв дверь, избавиться от стакана министерского кофе и полупереваренной булочки.  
Всхлипывая, выпрямилась, потянулась за палочкой...  
  
– С вами все в порядке, мисс?  
Эме и не заметила, как неподалёку остановилась полицейская машина. Она подняла голову: молодой – на вид не старше Ника – магл стоял рядом, сочувственно разглядывая её.  
– Да-да, – Эмелин уронила палочку под пассажирское сиденье, протянула инспектору документы. Её не в первый раз останавливали, и обычно удавалось отделаться «Конфундусом», но сейчас не было сил даже на это. – Мне вдруг стало нехорошо, но уже все прошло.  
Он прищурился и, подсвечивая себе фонариком, вгляделся в пластиковую карточку.  
– Уверены, что все в порядке, мисс... Лестрейндж? – с некоторым удивлением произнёс он её фамилию.  
Эме снова кивнула.Подумала, что почти привыкла, когда к ней обращаются как к девчонке: все-таки она выглядела довольно юной. Наверняка принимали за недавно закончившую школу студентку.  
– Представляю, как вас доставали в школе, – улыбнулся вдруг полицейский. – Все из-за этой книги дурацкой. Уже столько лет прошло, а куча народу до сих пор в волшебников играет. Как маленькие, честное слово! Мне в детстве порой хотелось каждому второму в глаз дать! А в академии, случалось, что и не сдерживался.  
  
– А... – «почему», хотела она спросить, но взглянула на бейджик, «Г. Поттер», и улыбнулась: – вас зовут Гарри Поттер?  
– Говард меня зовут. Говард Поттер. Но за последний десяток лет я не встречал никого, кому пришёл бы в голову этот вариант, – фыркнул он и вернул документы. – Вы уверены, что доедете до дома?  
– Да, благодарю, – улыбнулась Эмелин.  
  
Говард Поттер вдруг покраснел, даже в сумерках заметно было, и пробормотал:  
– Вы там осторожно... Я ведь понимаю, как оно тяжело. Моя кузина три месяца от раковины не отходила… Ну, счастливо, мисс Лестрейндж.  
– Счастливо, мистер Поттер, – кивнула Эмелин.  
  
Магл-Поттер уехал, а она ещё долго сидела, прокручивая в голове его последнюю фразу: «Моя... кузина... три месяца...»  
– Твою мать!!! Некоторые вещи случаются... несколько не вовремя!  
Ладно, об этом и позже можно будет подумать, а пока следовало определиться, куда ей все-таки ехать. «Вы уверены, что доедете до дома?» Дом... Несколько веков им был замок, а сейчас... И с этим она тоже разберётся, а пока следовало найти место для ночлега.  
  
К счастью, в одной из придорожных гостиниц нашёлся свободный номер. Эмелин вытянулась на холодной простыне, привычно завернулась в одеяло и постаралась поудобнее устроиться на слишком высокой подушке. Сон не шёл.  
  
***  
  
– А это что?.. – Родольфус держал в руке фиолетовую папку с логотипом Отдела Тайн. Занятая заполнением какого-то формуляра Алиса отмахнулась, и он раскрыл странное дело.  
Пролистал, пользуясь тем, что она не обращает на него внимания. Потом сложил, просунул под несколько похожих и, спрятавшись за первым попавшимся свитком, задумался.  
  
Блок на эмоциях... Что-то вроде отгораживающей сильные чувства стены. Вот, значит, в чём причина её подавленности и безразличия!  
Что ж, можно сделать вид, что ничего не видел. Или... Если учесть, что он Алисе кое-чем обязан, – хороший повод расплатиться с долгами. Должно получиться, легиллиментом он когда-то был не самым слабым. Правда, давно не практиковался, но подобные навыки не забываются.  
– Так что там у тебя? – она рассеянно взглянула на него.  
Невербальное «Легиллиментс»...  
  
Окклюменция в исполнении аврора Лонгботтом больше всего напоминала ментальный апперкот. От боли Родольфус забыл, как дышать и не сразу вспомнил… Даже когда дошло, что он давно уже не в чужом сознании, а вполне себе в кабинете... На стуле... За столом... А напротив – злая, как рой потревоженных муховерток*, Алиса.  
  
– Лестрейндж, какого хрена?!  
– Пытался помочь... – проговорил он, едва ворочая языком.  
Алиса сперва взглянула недоумевающе, потом – видимо, заметив отсутствие фиолетовой папки – усмехнулась:  
– Когда в следующий раз решишь изображать бригаду немедленного реагирования, сперва дочитай до конца. Было там где-то про вероятность удачного исхода при подобной попытке. – Она сделала паузу, видимо, рассчитывая на вопрос. Родольфус не стал спрашивать: и так понятно было, что ничего хорошего. – Восемнадцать процентов. Немного, согласись?  
  
Не согласиться было бы странно.  
– И что ты думаешь делать?  
– А что мне остаётся? – пожала плечами она. – Буду жить дальше. Профессор предложил срочно замуж выскочить. Тебя как раз жена бросила...  
Родольфус поднялся:  
– Не смешно.  
– Плакать я тоже не собираюсь, – вспыхнула она. – И помощи ничьей не прошу, особенно твоей! Так что приятного вечера, точнее, уже ночи, и впредь не лезь, куда не звали, ясно?!  
«Не очень-то и хотелось».  
  
***  
  
Часы на прикроватной тумбочке противно пискнули, красные светящиеся цифры вновь сменились. «3:45».  
Эмелин перевернула подушку – верхняя сторона нагрелась, лежать было неприятно. Прикрыла глаза…  
«Четыреста двадцать седьмой гиппогриф...  
  
…Тысяча восемьсот девятнадцатый...»  
  
Из книг в номере обнаружилась только Библия и телефонный справочник. Ни одна из них Эмелин не заинтересовала.  
Уснула она только под утро, обняв промокшую подушку и то и дело всхлипывая. Самостоятельная жизнь начиналась как-то паршиво.  
  
***  
  
_«Да отпусти ты этот чёртов куст!» – уговаривал он себя. До чего просто: разжать пальцы, за долю секунды перехватить запястье Аликс, дёрнуть, перекатываясь на спину и увлекая её за собой...  
Бесполезно, пальцы просто отказывались разгибаться, из последних сил цепляясь за колючки. Инстинкт самосохранения, черт бы его побрал! Желание выжить во что бы то ни стало… Невозможность рискнуть собой, спасая другого.  
И он сдался, слившись с острыми камешками под животом, колючим кустом и скалой. Лежал, чувствуя, как рука Алисы выскальзывает из его пальцев. Медленно. Неуклонно.  
Не удержит, точно – не удержит.  
А должен?_  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, проснулся Родольфус под утро в холодном поту совсем по другой причине.  
Эмелин!  
О чем он вообще вчера думал, как мог позволить ей уехать? Забыл за эти годы, к чему может привести их расставание? Ругая себя последними словами, аппарировал в министерство. Эмелин там не появлялась. Прислала записку, что ей нездоровится, просила выходной. В «Дырявом котле» её тоже не было, если верить словам хозяйки... Это если верить.  
– Что, со вчерашнего вечера не знаете, где она? – А ведь её подружка – Ханна, что ли – и сама встревожилась. Значит, правду сказала.  
Мерлиновы яйца, лучше бы соврала.  
  
Следующей ночью заснуть и вовсе не удалось. Рявкнул на не вовремя попавшуюся на глаза Тэнни. Амариллис на первую же попытку заговорить с ним выдал длинную и абсолютно нецензурную тираду. Прабабка несколько секунд таращилась на него, открыв рот, а потом исчезла с портрета.  
До четырёх утра сидел в библиотеке, тупо уставившись в первый попавшийся свиток и не представляя, что делать.  
  
Рядом снова появилась Тэнни, сочувственно взглянула блекло-зелёными зенками.  
– Вот если бы госпожа знала, что вы тут без сна сидите? Что бы она сказала? – пробурчала в сторону.  
– Если бы знала... Если б ей было не плевать... А ты ей напиши, может... – пробормотал и чуть не подпрыгнул от простой донельзя мысли: – Черт, письмо!  
Да уж, мог бы и раньше додуматься. Сова ведь всегда найдёт адресата. Глянул на часы – почти пять. Почта закрыта, а собственной совой так и не обзавелись – кому им отправлять письма? Ладно, сегодня ещё раз подойдёт в министерство, а если Эмелин опять не появится, напишет ей.  
  
***  
  
Знакомый «Роллс-Ройс» показался в переулке ровно в половине восьмого.  
– Эмелин! – шагнул навстречу, снимая дезилюминационное заклинание.  
– Руди?  
Сбивчиво заговорил, убеждая её вернуться.  
– Нам ведь нельзя разлучаться, забыла? Так что, если пожелаешь жить в замке, я не буду возражать... – «Даже против этого чёртового мальчишки». – В конце концов, места там хватит, а встречаться нам необязательно.  
– Вот оно как, – проговорила Эмелин, и ему не по себе стало от её холодных, чужих интонаций. – Раз дело только в этом, можешь не беспокоиться. Мы прекрасно можем жить хоть в разных уголках планеты. Если между нами и есть какая-то связь, она этому не помешает. А скорей всего, её просто нет.  
– Как нет?  
Эмелин пожала плечами:  
– Я надеялась это выяснить, начав работать в министерстве. Сразу не получилось, а потом стало не до того. Тем не менее… Я считаю, что связь между нами если и была, то разве что в момент моего превращения в человека. А потом нас удерживали вместе только... – она запнулась, – наши чувства.  
  
И мороз по коже от прошедшего времени в её фразе.  
– А почему ты едва не умерла, когда я был в Азкабане?  
– Потому что не хотела жить без тебя. Без тебя ничего не имело смысла.  
«Не _хотела_... не _имело_... М-мать!»  
– А теперь?  
Эмелин отвернулась, провела ладонью по лицу, будто паутинку стряхивала.  
– Интересно было бы попробовать...  
– Не буду мешать, – он, не попрощавшись, аппарировал.  
  
***  
  
– Кис-кис-кис! – Ханна присела на корточки, стараясь подманить тощего серого кота. Тот подозрительно косился на неё и держался подальше.  
– Слушай, зачем?..  
– Эме, не мешай, – отмахнулась она. – На удачу, примета такая есть, папа рассказывал. Не у нас, а где – не помню уже. Лучше посмотри, не найдёшь ли чего съедобного.  
  
– Ты бы ещё про обычаи австралийских аборигенов вспомнила, – проворчала Эмелин, протягивая булочку с изюмом.  
Взгляд кота стал презрительным.  
– А-а, надоел! – Ханна быстро оглянулась: кажется, никого. Вытащила палочку: – Ассио, кот! А-а-а!!! Мерлин!!! Он ещё, похоже, лишайный! Эме, ну что ты стоишь! Открывай дверь скорей, пока эта дрянь меня в лоскуты не порвала!  
  
Эмелин распахнула дверь, и Ханна отправила кота через порог. Проскрежетав когтями по паркету, он пронёсся по комнате, мерзко мяукнул, не вписавшись в поворот, и скрылся во внутреннем коридоре. Некоторое время оттуда доносились кошачьи вопли, потом все стихло.  
  
– Ну, с новосельем! – Ханна достала из сумки кровать, уменьшенную до размеров игрушечной, такой же стол и несколько стульев. Кровать отнесла в соседнюю с гостиной спальню, приткнула в угол и увеличила. Стол и стулья оставила в гостиной. Огляделась, вздохнула: – Надо было диван захватить. Ну, ничего, на первое время хватит, а там обживёшься.  
  
Эмелин присела на один из стульев и тут же подскочила, услышав протяжный вой – кажется, из кухни.  
– Может, он есть хочет? Ханни, у тебя не найдётся чего-нибудь?  
– Мерлин, да выбрось ты эту пакость, – проворчала Ханна, залечивая царапины. – Эх, хорошо бы зельем сперва смазать, не подхватить бы чего...  
– Пусть живёт, – вздохнула Эмелин. – и мне веселей будет.  
Ханна скривилась, но возражать не стала.  
– Ты камин подключила уже?  
Эмелин кивнула.  
– Тогда я к себе: прихвачу поесть нам и этой вопящей дряни, – продолжила Ханна – И будем праздновать!  
  
***  
  
Этот дом на самой окраине Лондона Эмелин нашла через неделю после своего отъезда из замка. До этого жила в одном из номеров в «Дырявом котле».  
  
Магловскую гостиницу она покинула около полудня, прихватив из холла несколько бесплатных газет с объявлениями. Решила поселиться поближе к городу, чтобы не пользоваться волшебными средствами связи, а добираться на работу только на машине. Пусть она ещё не была уверена в том, что беременна, рисковать не стоило.  
Ханна, увидев её, даже из-за стойки выскочила:  
– Мерлин, да где тебя носит, тут уже твой приходил, весь на ушах, да как же вы, да что случилось?!  
– Ханни, мне так... – прошептала Эмелин и свалилась в обморок.  
  
– И с каблуков своих слезай, а то ещё шею свернёшь, по лестницам в министерстве бегая, – было первым, что она услышала, очнувшись.  
– До сих пор ведь не свернула.  
– Так до сих пор ты и беременной не была! – отрезала подруга.  
Разговаривать с Ханной порой было невозможно. О том, что она ещё даже не уверена в том, действительно ли ждёт ребёнка, Эмелин сумела сказать полчаса спустя – после того, как выслушала, как должна себя вести в следующие девять месяцев.  
  
– Хотя нет, тебе наверняка не больше восьми осталось, а то и ещё меньше.  
– Ханни! Я ещё даже не знаю ничего! Мало ли отчего я могла потерять сознание!  
– Да ты... что ты понимаешь, это же слепому флобберчервю ясно! Ни одна женщина не ошибётся! Вот сейчас... Нет, сейчас нельзя. Я у неё недавно Фрэнка забрала, он там в одно жутко сложное зелье огрызок яблока бросил. Сара меня убьёт, если на глаза попадусь. Завтра к ней заскочу, возьму «выявляющее», проверим. А сейчас отдыхай, а то вид у тебя бледный.  
Вид и правда был так себе, и наутро лучше не стал, потому что выспаться опять не удалось. Снова полночи ворочалась, не в силах глаз сомкнуть. Без конца трансфигурировала то подушку, то одеяло, не желая признаваться себе, что дело не в них.  
  
Женская интуиция подругу не подвела: зелье потемнело уже на третьей секунде.  
– Ух ты, мальчик! – захлопала в ладоши Ханна. – А ты кого хочешь?  
– Странный вопрос, – засмеялась Эмелин. – Будет мальчик, значит, его и хочу. Ханни, ты не представляешь, как я... рада.  
Сначала хотелось сказать «счастлива», но показалось, что это не совсем так. Счастлива она была бы, если бы Руди сейчас был рядом. Если бы и для него было важно то, что у них будет сын. Может, стоит написать ему об этом? Тогда, возможно, они снова будут жить вместе... Он сможет простить её и принять обратно, пусть не ради неё самой, а из-за наследника...  
Тьфу, даже думать о таком противно!  
  
– Ты мужу-то когда скажешь? А? Может, заодно и помиритесь? – Ну вот, и она о том же!  
– Такие вещи узнаются быстро, – сухо ответила Эмелин.  
  
***  
  
Заявление о разводе Родольфус отправил, едва вернувшись домой. Если Эмелин желает жить без него... с этим мальчишкой – не стоит создавать ей лишних сложностей. В конце концов, он всегда знал, что этим кончится. С отвращением вписал в графу «причина» – «супружеская измена». Не в силах дождаться, пока высохнут чернила, взмахнул над пергаментом палочкой, свернул и велел Тэнни отнести на почту. А сам присел в «кресло Эме». Она облюбовала его ещё будучи боггартом, и с тех пор терпеть не могла, когда Руди – по забывчивости – туда садился: «Выбери себе любое другое, а это – моё!» Что ж, теперь он может расположиться, где угодно, никто не начнёт недовольно ворчать.  
  
В бок ткнулось что-то острое: так и думал, шпилька. Интересно, сколько их валяется по всему замку?  
Отогнал глупую мысль о том, что надо бы сказать Тэнни, чтобы не смела собирать: пока он на них натыкается – есть надежда, что они с Эме ещё будут вместе. Обозвал себя сентиментальным болваном и вернулся к тому, что произошло в кабинете у Аликс.  
  
Восемнадцать процентов успеха? Быть не может, наверняка ведь можно что-нибудь придумать! Растерянно обвёл взглядом полки с книгами, совершенно не представляя, в какой может прятаться ответ.  
– Ассио, что-нибудь нужное!  
Само собой, ни один из свитков даже не шелохнулся. Призывающее заклинание работает, когда точно знаешь, что тебе надо. А ему... Ему сейчас больше всего нужен совет человека, разбиравшегося в ментальной магии.  
  
Подошёл к пустому портрету Беллы, провёл пальцами по раме. Ни пылинки... И когда Тэнни все успевает? Почти собрался постучать – вдруг откликнется, впервые за столько лет – но передумал: Белла, хоть и была лучшим из известных ему легиллиментов, все-таки «практик». Сама порой не могла объяснить, как у неё все получалось. А ему нужен тот, кто разбирается в теории. Подошёл к соседнему холсту, коснулся плеча задремавшего прямо за столом человека:  
– Отец?  
  
А через час и сам заснул за точно таким же столом, только настоящим. Прямо над неподъёмным трактатом о ментальной защите. Заснул с нерадостной мыслью о том, что на восемнадцать процентов успеха мог рассчитывать разве что кто-нибудь уровня Беллы. У него вообще шансов не было.  
  
Когда открыл глаза, солнце успело подняться довольно высоко, а на подоконнике сидела министерская сова. Родольфус развернул пергамент: заявление принято, дата слушания назначена, копия отправлена второму супругу.  
А к полудню прилетела ещё одна сова, от Эмелин. Его почти бывшая жена писала, что согласна на все условия и не желает встречаться с ним для их обсуждения. Что ж, у неё наверняка есть сейчас занятия поинтересней. Чёртов мальчишка!  
  
___  
*Муховёртка (Giramusca) – насекомое, родом из Австралии. Ужаленные муховёрткой испытывают головокружение, за которым следует левитация. (Волшебные твари и где их найти)


	8. Внебрачные связи

**Август.**  
  
Эмелин посмотрела в окно, где зеленели деревья и по ярко-синему небу плыли легкие облачка, и впервые порадовалась тому, что изображение в зачарованных окнах не повторяет погоду снаружи. Там уже третий день шёл дождь – мелкий, серый и унылый – от которого и без того мрачное настроение становилось еще хуже. Осень в этом году началась слишком рано, отобрав у лета больше недели.  
Эме рассеянно покрутила в пальцах вилку, для вида пошевелила горку темно-зеленых листьев в тарелке.  
– Не жалеешь, что отказалась от работы в Отделе Тайн? – подняла на нее глаза Гермиона.  
– Совершенно, – ответила Эмелин, мысленно поблагодарив её за то, что она не стала заканчивать фразу: «Потому что твоя семья всё равно развалилась. Потому что тот, ради кого ты готова на что угодно, больше тебя не любит. Потому что...»  
Впрочем, и самой не стоило об этом думать – чтобы не разреветься прямо в министерской столовой. Черт бы побрал дурацкую сентиментальность, раньше ей не свойственную!  
  
Впрочем, как Эмелин успела узнать, постоянно меняющееся настроение и чувствительность к запахам – не самые большие неприятности, с которыми сталкиваются женщины в ее положении. Целитель в Мунго (к которому её привела опять же Гермиона) даже сказал, что Эмелин «хороший пример легко переносимой беременности». И действительно, после случая в машине ее почти не тошнило и обмороком удалось ограничиться одним – тогда, у Ханны. Целитель обещал, что к началу четвертого месяца большая часть мелких неприятностей исчезнет. Четвертый месяц, опять же если верить специалистам, начался почти неделю назад, но до сих пор в людных помещениях Эмелин хотелось то ли наложить на себя заклинание головного пузыря, то ли включить постоянно работающий вентилятор.  
Это и натолкнуло её на интересную мысль. Вернее, просто мыслью это было месяц назад, а к этому времени успело оформиться в пару десятков страниц теоретических расчетов, наблюдений и испытаний. Пока в лабораторных условиях, но если её доклад пройдет успешно, можно будет перейти к естественным...  
  
– Если бы не отказалась, была бы там сейчас на побегушках. Дэвис рассказывала, что в ОТ новые работники могут годами бумажки перебирать, пока их к чему-то серьёзному допустят. А меня с понедельника повысят в должности: буду Терренсу помогать. Не знаю, почему ему понадобился заместитель именно сейчас, но мне очень кстати: лишние деньги не помешают.  
– А когда это ты с Дэвис поговорить успела? Вы же поссорились?  
– Уже помирились, – улыбнулась Эмелин. – Представляешь, она сама ко мне подошла. Извинилась «за все, что не так». Теперь тоже вокруг бегает, будто мне тебя мало! – снова поковыряла горку салата в тарелке и вздохнула: – Послушай, ты уверена, что в той книге все правильно написано? Это же невозможно проглотить! Теперь я понимаю, почему ты бесилась постоянно два года назад!  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь! – возмутилась Гермиона. И снова начала подробно рассказывать о том, почему надо обязательно съесть каждую травинку. – … А корни одуванчика...  
– Редкостная дрянь!  
– … Влияют на правильное распределение природной магии будущего ребёнка. Особенно рекомендуется употреблять в пищу маглорождённым ведьмам и тем, у кого в семье рождались сквибы.  
Эмелин быстро подцепила вилкой два корешка. Разжевала, гримасничая, и с явным усилием проглотила.  
– Все равно дрянь. Ладно, мне пора, – она взмахнула палочкой, убирая с тарелки остатки травы. Скорчила рожу неодобрительно нахмурившейся Гермионе. И не удержалась, чтобы не похвастаться: – Ой, забыла совсем! Девятнадцатого октября у меня доклад по использованию замкнутого цикла чар и заклинаний. Мой первый самостоятельный проект! Представляешь, это принципиально новый подход к очистке воздуха. Его можно будет использовать даже зельеварам при работе с чувствительными к магии составами. Придёшь?  
– Вряд ли, – покачала головой Гермиона. – Но хотелось бы. В любом случае, желаю удачи! И не забывай про салат! – крикнула уже вслед.  
– Мордредовы уши! Разве вы все дадите забыть!  
  
***  
  
– Мерлин, до чего всё глупо! Встречи эти дурацкие... – Алиса затянулась, уставилась в окно.  
  
Родольфус тоже в очередной раз полюбовался на здание Кингс-Кросса. За последний месяц он делал это довольно часто.  
Перевёл взгляд на Аликс, как-то машинально отметил, что она, оказывается, красива. Как это называется? «Зрелая красота». Красота уверенности в себе, невозмутимости и равнодушия. Небрежно накинутой на плечи мантии и сигареты в холеных пальцах.  
Удивительная женщина, которая не нужна ему настолько же, насколько он – ей. На которую у него (как ни противно признаваться в таком) порой даже не встаёт. И приходится вспоминать то яркие губы Беллы, то раскинувшуюся на кровати Эмелин... чтоб хотя бы не опозориться. Женщина, к которой он не чувствует ничего, кроме отвратительной, липкой, выедающей душу жалости.  
  
Вот и сейчас нахлынуло, стоило взглянуть на чуть подрагивающую в её руке сигарету. Вспомнилось, как ночью, стоило прикрыть глаза, он снова пытался удержать эту руку. Мягкую, безвольную, ускользающую...  
  
«Когда один волшебник спасает другому жизнь, между ними возникает магическая связь». Учебник ЗОТИ, пятый курс.  
  
Когда один волшебник ломает другому жизнь, а тот ему жизнь спасает... Между ними возникает...  
Внебрачная связь. Глупая, никому не нужная.  
И выматывающие сны.  
И поиски в старых книгах выхода, которого нет. Восемнадцать процентов, в лучшем случае. А для него – ни одного.  
  
– Аликс, а ты сама не искала способ вернуть себе...  
– Слушай, а когда ты разводишься? – перебила Алиса.  
– Каким боком это касается тебя?  
– Тем же, которым тебя – мои проблемы. Я ещё в прошлый раз сказала: не лезь! Мне не нужна ничья помощь. А особенно твоя.  
Но Родольфус не собирался так легко сдаваться:  
– Эта... – в книге магическая дрянь, которую Алиса так опрометчиво выстроила в своём сознании, называлась «стена», но почему-то произнести это слово было труднее, чем на первом курсе взять в руки жабью слизь. Сразу представлялось нечто ледяное, уходящее – насколько хватает взгляда – вверх. Высасывающее из него всё тепло, радость, жизнь. – Эта вещь, она ведь прогрессирует?  
Она помолчала, потом нехотя призналась:  
– Да.  
– И что будешь делать, когда скормишь ей все свои чувства? Или их у тебя уже нет? А когда и примитивных эмоций не останется? Что будет следующим? Воспоминания?  
– Возможно, – взглянула сердито. Что ж, пока она ещё способна злиться – ей есть, что отдавать. Вопрос, надолго ли хватит.  
– А потом? Когда и воспоминания закончатся? Обратно в Мунго, где и проведёшь остаток дней, не помня, кто ты такая? Кто любит тебя, кому ты в этом мире нужна?  
– Лестрейндж! Это. Не твоё. Дело.  
  
***  
  
Ханна в очередной раз привстала с табуретки, сунула руку в карман:  
– Ой, ну давай я хоть что-нибудь сделаю, а то сижу тут, как в гостях!  
– Ты и есть в гостях, – отозвалась Эмелин. Ткнула палочкой в сторону плиты, и там что-то аппетитно зашкворчало. – Сиди, не прыгай, сказала же: не нужна мне помощь. Кошмар просто: на работе Трэйси с Гермионой, дома ты! С чего вы вообще взяли, что я одна и дня не проживу?  
– Ну-у... – растерялась Ханна. – Ты же... как это сказать...  
– Знаю я, как вы все меня называете! «Принцесса», да?  
– Так ты и есть... То есть...  
– «То ли есть, то ли нет», – передразнила Эмелин. И тут же стала серьезней: – Ханни, я ведь никогда не рассчитывала, что стану госпожой Лестрейндж. Думала, что выйду замуж за кого-нибудь из нашей деревни. А жене бедняка порой и присесть некогда. И всё-всё нужно уметь! Я эти хозяйственные заклинания с детства знаю. К тому же, теперь всё куда легче: одни магловские приспособления чего стоят. Чуть зачаровать – и все само собой приготовится, даже смотреть не надо. Вот так... – она взмахом палочки погасила огонь на плите. – И мне смешно, когда изнеженные современные девушки начинают обо мне заботиться.  
  
Эмелин заглянула под крышку кастрюли, принюхалась и снова повернулась к Ханне:  
– А как прошёл детский праздник, о котором ты мне говорила?  
– Нескучно, – поморщилась Ханна. – Особенно после того, как Билл Уизли перевёл всем слова песенки, которой Фрэнк научил детей. Которую ты ему вместо колыбельной поёшь.  
– Ух ты! И о чем она? – Эмелин замерла от любопытства. Для неё всю жизнь заунывная песня, которую затягивал один из отцовских приятелей после третьей рюмки, была бессвязным набором слов. – Старый Хендрикс утверждал, что она на трольем языке. Я думала – врёт, тролли ведь не владеют связной речью.  
– Зато полутролли владеют. Правда, как утверждает Билл, их фольклор сводится к трём вариантам напевок: «как я пожрал, чуть пузо не лопнуло», «как я надрался, а потом блевал» и «какую клёвую деваху я сегодня»... ну, ты понимаешь...  
– И о чём же была эта?  
– Третий вариант, – пробурчала Ханна, но тут же вслед за Эме расхохоталась. – Да ну тебя! Ничего, оглянуться не успеешь, как сама начнешь по таким праздникам ходить! Кстати, ты мужу-то сказала?  
  
Все-таки спросила.  
– Бывшему мужу, ты имеешь в виду? Не вижу смысла.  
– Но почему?!  
– Потому что... А если ему все равно? Я его, наверное, убью, – прошептала Эмелин.  
  
Ханна молчала: а что тут скажешь. Пока – весьма кстати прерывая затянувшуюся паузу – из коридора не донёсся истошный кошачий вопль.  
– Два-ноль в пользу Фрэнка, – отметила Ханна. – Иди, собирай по кусочкам своего Облезлого.  
– Ничего, я в него верю. Вот, слышишь? – кошачий вой сменился детским рёвом. – Два-один! Иди, утешай своего сына! Где дезинфицирующее зелье, ты знаешь.  
  
Минут через пять (когда успокоили Фрэнка и выгнали на прогулку кота) Эмелин накрыла на стол, и им удалось продолжить разговор.  
Ханна рассказывала о новой работе Невилла – он устроился помощником к преподавательнице гербологии. Правда, приступит только после Хэллоуина, но уже все уши прожужжал о своих грандиозных планах.  
– В конце октября предлагает съездить отдохнуть вместе, – улыбнулась она. – Даже не знаю, соглашаться ли...  
– Конечно! Разве можно упускать возможность побыть вдвоем?  
– А ты? Не хочется оставлять тебя одну в такой момент...  
Эмелин закатила глаза.  
– И Фрэнка опять Саре подбрасывать... А она и так ругается.  
– Августе оставь, – поддразнила подругу Эме, но та только вздохнула.  
  
Потом Эмелин говорила об исследованиях, которые проводила в лаборатории. Тут Ханна была скорей слушателем, а не собеседником, но Эме и этому радовалась: за разговорами время летит незаметно, меньше его останется на грустные мысли. Надо же, больше месяца прошло с тех пор, как они расстались с Руди, а до сих пор вспоминать больно... Эмелин постоянно уговаривала себя, что рано или поздно научится жить без него. Но пока получалось плохо.  
  
А ведь сначала даже нравилось то, что теперь она все решает сама. После запроса в Гринготтс и несложных подсчётов Эмелин выяснила, что не так уж и мало получает. Да, в бытность хозяйкой замка она б_о_льшую сумму тратила на развлечения, но теперь... Её заработка вполне хватало, чтобы прокормить не только себя, но и будущего ребёнка. А заодно и прочно прижившегося в её новом доме кота. Эмелин нравилось как делать покупки в магловском супермаркете, так и разбираться со множеством документов, которыми маглы осложняли жизнь окружающим. Впрочем, как она успела узнать за то время, что была заместителем Рокуэлла, у волшебников с этим дела обстояли примерно так же.  
Дни пролетали незаметно, до отказа наполненные как работой, так и мелкими бытовыми заботами, о существовании которых она почти забыла за то время, пока жила с мужем.  
А потом наступали ночи: все, как одна, бессонные, давящие плотной, тяжёлой тишиной, не нарушаемой тихим звуком чужого дыхания.  
  
– Все так плохо? – иногда проницательность Ханны даже пугала. Вот же чудо: сидит, глазами синими хлопает. А потом как выскажет... – Может, тебе все-таки поговорить с ним?  
Эмелин покачала головой:  
– Думаю, ему сейчас не до меня.  
  
***  
  
«Да пошла ты со своей гордостью!» – думал Родольфус уже дома, снова и снова перелистывая страницы посоветованной отцом книги. Пытался найти лазейку – уже не для того, чтобы помочь этой ненормальной, а так – из любопытства. Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. Если один человек смог использовать этот метод, значит, и у него получится. Просто ему нужна...  
  
  
_– Я бы никогда так не поступил, – сказал он как-то Алисе. – Нет, я благодарен за всё, что вы сделали, но не могу понять этой гриффиндорской..._  
– Глупости?  
– Неосмотрительности. А если бы Криви вас не послушал? Что стали бы делать? Вы бы хоть вторую палочку с собой взяли!  
– У меня была.  
– Что?! – опешил он.  
– У меня была вторая палочка. И если бы Деннис упёрся, я бы ей воспользовалась. Всё? Успокоились? Больше не считаете меня прекраснодушной идиоткой?  
– Потрясающе... – выдавил он. Не сразу, а когда смог хоть слово сказать.  
  
  
Ему тоже нужна «вторая палочка». И если он решит эту задачу – может, хоть тогда перестанут сниться кошмары, где он снова и снова пытается удержать Аликс от падения в пропасть?  
  
Сны...  
А ведь над этим, по крайней мере, стоило задуматься. Родольфус призвал с полки новый фолиант. Вернее, старый – настолько, что переплёт хрустнул, стоило его раскрыть, а с порыжевших страниц поднялось облачко пыли.  
  
Закончил читать под утро – ещё одна бессонная ночь. Но уж лучше так, чем в пустой постели. И задача, кажется, сходилась с ответом. А значит, был шанс, что он нашёл свою «запасную палочку». Да, ей тоже надо будет суметь воспользоваться, но теперь вероятность успеха куда выше восемнадцати процентов. Теперь их примерно пятьдесят.  
  
***  
  
**Сентябрь**  
  
С Николасом Эмелин, как и когда-то, столкнулась у кофейного автомата в столовой. Но если первая встреча была случайной, то теперь нетрудно было догадаться, что он её ждал: раньше у Ника не было привычки расхаживать по министерству с букетом тигровых лилий. Ярких и невыносимо пахнущих.  
  
– А правда, что вы с мужем больше не вместе? – начал он, стоило присесть за стол и поставить цветы в наколдованную из пепельницы вазу.  
Эмелин вздохнула, перевела взгляд с невозможно оранжевых лилий на фальшивое окно. Сегодня, в отличие от прошлой среды, когда она сидела здесь с Гермионой, небо в нём было совсем чистым, а солнце сияло – даже глазам больно... И еще этот запах!  
– Вас не касается.  
– Значит, правда, – пришёл к выводу Ник и продолжил: – Эмелин, выходите за меня замуж! Послушайте... – затарахтел он, не давая ей ответить. – Не отказывайте мне прямо сейчас, ладно? Я обещаю, что не буду вас ни к чему принуждать, если захотите, наш брак будет фиктивным... Ну-у... пока захотите...  
  
Эмелин молчала, но, видимо, взгляд её был настолько выразительным, что Ник окончательно смутился:  
– Просто... ну, вы же...  
– Николас... – начала она, но тут же застонала: – Нет, это невозможно! Я с ума сойду! Эванеско! – ваза опустела. – Простите, Ник, но меня сейчас многое раздражает.  
И вдруг улыбнулась:  
– Первая беременность в четыреста с лишним лет – это серьёзно!  
– А-а-а... Вы-ы... – и снова этот его потеряный взгляд.  
– Да. С женщинами такое случается. Теперь понимаете, насколько ваше предложение неуместно?  
Но Николас её снова удивил:  
– А знаете... Это совершенно неважно! Мне мои родители тоже не родные, и что? Эмелин, вашему ребёнку нужен тот, кто будет его любить! А я буду! Потому что мне нужны вы! И я готов ждать, сколько угодно! – решительно закончил он.  
– Николас...  
– Я все равно не отступлю! Я люблю вас, люблю, понимаете!  
– Понимаю, – печально улыбнулась Эмелин. – Я ведь тоже люблю. Но только не вас. Простите, мне нужно идти.  
  
***  
  
– Все в порядке? – уточнила Алиса, когда Робардс закрыл последнюю папку.  
Тот кивнул.  
В кабинет вплыла его секретарша с двумя дымящимися чашками. Запахло чем-то пряно- экзотическим.  
  
– Вот, отдохните пока, – промурлыкала она. Мягко поставила чашку перед начальником и куда менее осторожно – перед Алисой. Довольно много выплеснулось на стол, несколько капель обожгло руку.  
– Прошу прощения, – буркнула девица, но в её тоне не слышалось и нотки раскаяния.  
– Спасибо, Агнес, – Робардс поднёс чашку к губам, потянул носом, довольно зажмурился.  
  
Алиса почувствовала, как в ней поднимается что-то тёмное, злое. Обида? Или... ревность? Но откуда? Кажется, ничего подобного она испытывать не должна? Но почему тогда так неприятны тёплые нотки в его голосе, когда он говорил с секретаршей?  
А может, это просто уязвлённое самолюбие?  
«Вполне естественное, когда тот, кто когда-то объяснялся в любви, обращается к тебе по званию, а к какой-то расфуфыренной корове – ”Агнес”», – решила она.  
  
– Ничего страшного, пустяки, – Алиса демонстративно подула на обожжённую руку.  
Виноватый взгляд Робардса в её сторону и укоризненный – на девицу. Та поджала губы.  
  
Алиса обмакнула палец в разлитый чай. Поднесла к губам, коснулась языком:  
– Действительно, очень вкусно, – сказала вроде бы секретарше, но глаз при этом не сводила с босса. Шалость удалась: он сглотнул, отвёл взгляд. Девица надулась и повернулась к двери:  
– Если понадоблюсь – зовите.  
– Конечно-конечно, – ответила Алиса, и ехидно добавила: – насколько я помню, в рабочее время устав требует ношения формы.  
«Даже если у тебя четвёртый размер груди. И тем более».  
За Агнес захлопнулась дверь – чуть громче, чем обычно.  
– Мегера! – донеслось из приёмной. Или послышалось?  
  
– Хорошая девушка, – вздохнула Алиса, на всякий случай наложив на дверь антиподслушивающее. – Заботливая... Женись – и горя знать не будешь.  
– Прекрати.  
– Прости. Ладно, я тоже пойду, – она поднялась, сняла со спинки сиденья сумку, а потом долго перекладывала в ней полдюжины перьев, косметичку и блокнот. Искала предлог остаться и не находила. Не хотелось ни домой, ни в номер с видом на Кингс-Кросс. Сидеть бы в этом кабинете, пить ароматный чай (надеясь, что «Мисс лучшая грудь в министерстве» не добавила туда яда) и болтать обо всем и ни о чем.  
Но ведь тогда Гавейн может напридумывать себе лишнего. Решит, что между ними и правда может что-то быть, а ведь это не так. Или... Как там говорил Лестрейндж?..  
«Кто любит тебя... Кому ты в этом мире нужна...»  
Нужна ли ещё?  
  
– Слушай! – пришло вдруг в голову. – Гавейн, ты владеешь высшей легиллименцией?  
– Я и с обычной-то не очень дружу, – проворчал он. – Не помнишь разве, как едва экзамен не провалил? И до сих пор подозреваю, что ты мне тогда просто поддалась. Но если надо, в Отделе Тайн есть специалисты...  
  
Алиса помотала головой. Заверила Робардса – почти привычно соврав – что не поддавалась ему на экзамене тридцать с лишним лет назад. Кивнула на прощанье и вышла, снова убедившись, что профессор был прав – ей никто не сможет помочь. Значит, придётся доживать, сколько там лет впереди, этой дурацкой полужизнью. Мелкие неприятности и незначительные удовольствия, вроде секса с тем, кому так же паршиво в этом мире. И рюмка... а лучше две, коньяка по вечерам – вот и всё, что ей осталось. И черт с ним, у других и такого нет!


	9. Неожиданно приятный вечер

**Сентябрь**  
  
– Облезлый! Вылезай, глупый зверь! Ужин приехал! – крикнула Эмелин в приоткрытую дверь. К ее удивлению, из коридора не послышалось знакомого топота (будто не кот бежит, а по меньшей мере гиппогриф). Прошла в гостиную...  
  
– Добрый вечер, Эмелин! – Николас Пай сидел за столом. На этот раз (слава Мерлину) без цветов. А на коленях у него разлёгся предатель Облезлый. Эме даже приостановилась, настолько непривычное было зрелище: обычно кот и её саму не жаловал вниманием, а всех остальных – начиная с Ханны и заканчивая почтальоном – терпеть не мог.  
Но Николас... Что он себе позволяет?! Конечно, Эмелин догадывалась, что мальчишка невозможно упрям, но надеялась, что в конце концов он отступится. Всю неделю, прошедшую с того дня, когда он предлагал ей выйти за него, надеялась.  
  
– Что вы делаете в моем доме?!  
– Я соскучился, – развел руками Ник, – поэтому решился и выяснил в министерском архиве ваш адрес. И вот я здесь!  
Он так обезоруживающе улыбнулся, что желание прибить его почти прошло. Эмелин тихо выругалась и сбросила с плеча сумку с документами.  
  
– Ужинать будете? – принялась она играть роль гостеприимной хозяйки.  
– Из ваших рук я приму что угодно! Даже если вы накормите меня салатом из цикуты, дав запить это глотком «живой смерти»!  
– Не паясничайте, – буркнула она, вываливая на стол свитки пергамента и папки с кучей старых лабораторных отчетов, которые до этого никто даже не думал рассортировывать правильно. – Вы просто не можете себе представить, до чего не вовремя явились! У меня полно дел: надо подготовиться к визиту ревизора из Казначейства, а то не видать нашей лаборатории грантов, как собственного затылка. И над своим докладом хотелось бы поработать... А вместо этого придётся развлекать вас, так?  
– Ничего подобного! Наоборот, я во всём вам помогу! С чего начнем: с ужина или этого, – Ник указал на стол, – пыльного и шуршащего вороха чужих мыслей?  
Эмелин ненадолго задумалась:  
– Честно говоря, до чёртиков хочется есть! Сейчас, отдохну минутку и...  
– Отдыхайте, – предложил Ник, срываясь со стула. Облезлый протяжно взвыл и попытался зацепиться за штанину, но не удержался: шлепнулся на пол, где и начал вылизываться, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Николас скрылся в кухне, а Эмелин вытянулась на диване, забросив на его спинку ноги. Она не так уж и уставала, но все кругом настаивали, что в ее положении надо хоть десять минут в день лежать, без толку теряя время...  
В животе будто пузырьки воздуха перекатывались. Странное ощущение, и уже не в первый раз...  
  
Из кухни послышался звон, плеск и сдержанные ругательства. Потом потянуло гарью, пронзительно запищал дымоулавливатель. Шум воды – как будто дождь пошел... Звук падения чего-то тяжелого... Снова ругань, уже куда громче и искренней... В дверях появился мокрый, как после купания, Ник.  
– Надо же, у мамы все так легко получалось!  
Эмелин не выдержала, рассмеялась, и Ник притворно-обиженно фыркнул.  
– А что это была за крутящаяся штуковина под потолком? Ну, из которой вода текла?  
– Противопожарная система, – Эмелин высушила его одежду.  
Прошла в кухню, оценила размер ущерба: лужа на полу, потемневшая от копоти стена над плитой, обуглившиеся края лампы...  
– Ну, вы даёте! Алхи-имик! – почти восхищенно протянула она.  
– Простите, – и снова эта его улыбка, вызывающая желание немедленно улыбнуться в ответ.  
Вдвоем они быстро навели порядок. Поужинали – салатом, раз уж этот шутник сам напросился. Правда, не с цикутой, а с корневищами одуванчиков, что вряд ли вкуснее. К чести Николаса надо сказать, что он даже не морщился.  
  
Потом они вместе разбирали документы:  
– С красненькой пометкой – в тонкую папку с палочкой и косточкой, с синенькой – в самую толстую. С фиолетовым глазом складываете отдельно, я их еще потом посмотрю. Смотрите, не перепутайте, – машинально добавила Эмелин. С тех пор, как она стала заместителем Рокуэлла, не просить, а распоряжаться приходилось часто, вот и привыкла.  
– Понял. Заказы из Мунго в папку с их эмблемой, собственные исследования лаборатории в другую. Из Отдела Тайн вы будете изучать сами. Что же здесь...  
– Сначала каждый проверить на наличие грамматических и пунктуационных ошибок... Заклинание помните?  
– Недавно пользовался, – начал злиться Ник, но Эмелин отмахнулась:  
– Потом просмотрите отдельно каждую формулу, сканирующее их не распознает. После этого следует упорядочить по дате последнего заполнения. Заклинание...  
– Помню! Послушайте, почему вы со мной разговариваете, как с недоумком? Когда мы пытались синтезировать камень, я не давал вам повода усомниться в моих умственных способностях! А ещё у меня, между прочим, одиннадцать ТРИТОНов! – по-мальчишески хвастливо добавил он. – У вас самой-то сколько их?  
– Ни одного. Когда я училась, их не было, это более позднее изобретение. Вы будете болтать или помогать мне?  
– Эхх...  
  
Но долго сердиться Ник, похоже, не умел. Уже через минуту он снова улыбался и рассказывал о своей работе. Эмелин прислушалась: Лаборатория Экспериментального Зельеварения была единственным из исследовательских центров, расположенном в Отделе Тайн, хоть и формально не относилась к нему. А она – несмотря на то, что говорила всем, что совершенно не жалеет о том, что отказалась от должности в ОТ – порой задумывалась, не стоило ли согласиться... и интересовалась любой информацией, касающейся самого престижного из отделов.  
  
А Ник разливался соловьем: говорил о новых зельях, об ежегодной октябрьской конференции в Генуе, куда он, новичок, даже не рассчитывал, но очень хотел поехать. Передразнивал сотрудников – и довольно похоже, по крайней мере тех, кого Эмелин могла узнать.  
– Мистер Каннинхем! – Ник сдул со лба прядь волос, крутнул в пальцах палочку, а потом постучал ей по столу. – Возможен только один случай, когда белая и бледная поганка являются взаимозаменяемыми: если вы решите, что для Лаборатории слишком большая роскошь – платить зарплату идиоту! Можете тогда съесть любую, они обе смертельно ядовиты! А при изготовлении данного зелья...  
– Это же Сара! – рассмеялась Эмелин. – У вас просто изумительно получается!  
  
Пока Эмелин возилась с исследованиями для Отдела Тайн, Николас успел – все так же болтая и обезьянничая – сунуть нос в её черновики.  
– Ух ты! – восхищенно присвистнул. – Самоподдерживающийся замкнутый цикл заклинаний, относящихся к различным видам магии! Это система очистки воздуха? Что-то вроде магического вентилятора?  
– Скорее, вытяжки. Вентилятор только перегоняет воздух, а данный процесс...  
– Я понял, – перебил ее Ник. И добавил: – вы использовали здесь результаты наших совместных исследований!  
– Точнее, я использовала данные из работ средневековых алхимиков, на основе которых мы с вами пытались воссоздать камень. Ник, если вам это неприятно...  
– Мне неприятно, что вы... впрочем, не будем пока об этом. Если помните, во все времена побочным эффектом таких поисков были серьезные научные открытия. Ваше наверняка принесет много пользы. А камень, – Николас хитро прищурился, – я все равно создам! Или _мы_, – чуть тише добавил он.  
Эмелин вскинула голову: ну что же он никак не успокоится! Но Ник, будто моментально позабыв о сказанном, снова затарахтел, не забывая при этом просматривать очередной пергамент. Покрутил воображаемый локон у виска и пропищал:  
– Вы не сможете себе простить, если не услышите эту ужасную историю! Это случилось, когда покойный месье Талейран... вы не представляете, какие безвкусные шейные платки он носил!  
Эме снова прыснула. Госпожу Перенелль она никогда не видела, но неплохо представляла по рассказам Ника.  
  
***  
  
Эмелин даже удивилась, поняв, что только что положила в папку последний листок.  
– Черт возьми, Ник, мне же нельзя столько хохотать! – за время, проведенное за работой, она, кажется, смеялась больше, чем за всю жизнь. Даже живот заныл, и опять эти странные...  
– А я ведь еще не все рассказал!  
– Это было чудесно, но вам пора уходить... Уже поздно и... – бросила взгляд поверх его головы: – неужели первый час ночи?  
Ник тоже посмотрел на часы:  
– Ого! Кажется, придется ночевать в сквере на скамейке! Но что делать – рядом с вами время летит как сумасшедшее!  
– Вас что, не ждут дома?  
– Ну-у... вообще-то я сказал родителям, что ночую у приятеля. А у мамы, как она говорит, «пунктик» – всегда закрывать на ночь камин в гостиной и ставить антиаппарационный щит. Еще с войны. Правда, есть камин в их спальне, для постоянной связи с Мунго... Но сомневаюсь, что они обрадуются, если я оттуда вылезу в такое время. Да вы не волнуйтесь, я придумаю что-нибудь. Поставлю маглоотталкивающие чары. И согревающие заодно... И...  
Эмелин вздохнула:  
– Ладно, не выгонять же в самом деле гостя на улицу. Ложитесь на диване, – она взмахнула палочкой, превращая старый плед в одеяло, а коробку из-под кошачьего корма – в подушку. – Завтра отвезу вас в министерство.  
  
Пожелав Николасу «спокойной ночи», Эмелин ушла к себе, где долго ворочалась с боку на бок: отвыкла за последнее время ложиться так рано. Можно было бы проверить пару мест в докладе, но в гостиной спал Ник. Покрутившись еще с полчаса, она все же решила прокрасться и утащить несколько листочков. Если проснется – его проблемы.  
  
Вопреки ее опасениям, Ник даже не пошевелился: спал, как могут только или очень юные, или очень счастливые люди. Одну руку по-детски положил под щёку, вторая свешивалась со слишком узкого для него дивана. Кудри темнели на подушке, а на одеяле свернулся Облезлый.  
– У-у, и что ты в нем нашел, скотина глупая? – ворчала Эмелин, почти наощупь (тусклый свет уличного фонаря почти не помогал что-нибудь разглядеть) собирая листочки доклада. – Даже на прогулку ночную не сбежал, где это видано? Будет завтра наш гость блох ловить...  
  
Ник заворочался, что-то пробормотал во сне.  
Эмелин вздрогнула, обернулась к нему.  
Подумалось вдруг, что впервые за последние полтора месяца проводит ночь не одна. Что рядом настоящий, живой человек. Искренний, любящий. С которым ей может быть так легко и хорошо по вечерам, и не надо будет брать кучу работы на дом, чтобы только отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. А по ночам...  
По ночам, скорей всего, она будет его терпеть, как терпела когда-то первого мужа. Тогда её всё устраивало, потому что казалось не слишком большой платой за дом, достаток, семью.  
  
А еще она тогда не знала, что может быть по-другому. Что должно быть по-другому! Что можно всем существом отзываться на каждое слово, движение, вздох того, кого любишь. Сливаться с ним не только телом, но и душой: ярко, неразрывно. Растворяясь в нем и вновь становясь собой, но уже обновленной, цельной и невозможно счастливой… После такого на меньшее уже не согласишься. А значит, и рассуждать тут не о чем.  
  
Эмелин повернулась к двери. За спиной Облезлый фыркнул, соскочил с дивана и потопал за ней, цокая когтями по полу.  
  
В спальне она уселась на кровать, обложившись листочками и подсвечивая себе «Люмосом». Живот ныл по прежнему – все-таки, не надо было ей столько хохотать. Приложила к нему ладонь, и тут же оттуда будто мягкой кошачьей лапой ткнулись.  
– Поверить не могу... – прошептала. – Ребёнок... Эй, зверюга! – Приткнувшийся у нее в ногах кот нехотя повернул голову. – Он настоящий! Ты слышишь? Мой сын, он и правда существует! Хочешь послушать?  
Глупо, наверное, было делиться самой большой (за последнее время) радостью с котом, но так хотелось – хоть с кем то. Облезлый вдруг подполз ближе, положил ей на живот голову. Ребёнок опять зашевелился... Сначала Эмелин даже не поняла, что за звук услышала, а потом... Она и не думала, что Облезлый – этот неласковый, даже злобный дворовый кот – умеет мурлыкать!  
Сама не заметила, как заснула под его довольное урчание, запустив пальцы в короткую, густую и пахнущую землей шерсть.


	10. Bishop and Knight

– Это пора прекращать, – Алиса плотней запахнулась в мантию, отошла к окну. – Хватит притворяться.  
– Я совершенно искренен, – усмехнулся Родольфус. – У мужчин с этим куда проще: изобразить страсть не получится.  
Алиса покачала головой:  
– Вопрос только, кого ты при этом вспоминаешь. Первую жену или вторую? Или обеих сразу?  
Ответа она не ждала, смотрела в окно – отрешенно, безучастно.  
  
И он решился:  
– Лучше уж врать другим, чем себе.  
– Причем здесь это?  
– При том, справедливость ходячая! Сама-то понимаешь, насколько заигралась в безупречность? На что ты рассчитывала, запихивая свои чувства туда, откуда их достать невозможно?  
– Лестрейндж, иди к чёрту! – А интонации по-прежнему безразличные. Надо еще раз попытаться... Если не вывести ее из себя, тем самым ослабляя способности к окклюменции, ничего не выйдет.  
– Не раньше, чем договорю. А ты заткнись и слушай! – Взглянула удивленно... Ну, хоть что-то. – Что ты с собой сделала, Аликс? Тобой же в аврорате новичков пугают! «Наша мегера»!  
– Не понимаю, что на тебя сегодня нашло?  
«Твою мать! Ну чем, чем тебя зацепить?! Напомнить, с кем ты, собственно, трахаешься? Про _тот_ день напомнить?»  
От последней идеи Родольфус отказался: реакция могла быть непредсказуемой. Лучше так:  
– Спрашиваешь, кого я вспоминаю, прежде чем вставить тебе? Могу рассказать!  
  
Кажется, сработало: вспыхнула, резко повернулась. Побелевшие пальцы сжали палочку... Похоже, большего не добиться, придется начинать сейчас. Пока «Силенцио» не запустила. Невербальное заклинание всегда слабее произнесенного, а ему сейчас нельзя пренебрегать ничем.  
– Легиллиментс!  
  
***  
  
Обойти сознательный блок оказалось легко, даже слишком. Неужели ему действительно удалось вывести Алису из равновесия?  
  
Пройти через чужие мысли, воспоминания, надежды и мечты. Обычно можно – и нужно, иначе не выдержишь хлынувшего на тебя потока информации – фильтровать увиденное, отбрасывая то, что точно не понадобится, ориентируясь лишь на эмоции, как заблудившийся путник на свет в ночи. «Метод слияния» отбрасывать не позволял, предлагая соединиться с сознанием другого полностью, чтобы магия приняла тебя за него. Высшая легиллименция, теоретический курс. А практики не было, и вряд ли кто-то из современников был способен на это – кроме, разве что, самого Лорда. Потому что если соперник окажется хоть на йоту сильней или же у него сработает инстинкт самосохранения, увеличивающий возможности даже посредственного мага в разы – его сознание сломает тебя, перемелет и выплюнет ничего не соображающим ошметком, который остаток жизни даже ходить будет исключительно под себя.  
  
Обычно чужие мысли казались теплым, живым узором из линий и волокон разной толщины и температуры. Чувства и эмоции... Поймаешь нужную, потянешь, вот и гроздь картинок-воспоминаний, выбирай любую. Сознание Алисы больше напоминало ледяную пустыню. Нити эмоций чуть теплились, и цвет у них был почти одинаковый: два оттенка серого. Узор тоже – не яркая, живая картинка, как обычно, а четкое переплетение светлых и темных полос. Больше всего это напоминало...  
  
Фигуры вокруг материализовались из ниоткуда: белые, в форменных мантиях, и черные, в таких знакомых плащах и масках. Молча выстроились друг напротив друга на разных сторонах... шахматной доски?  
  
– Ни... хре... на себе! – Так вот почему он легко прошел ее защиту: это был только первый слой! А теперь – высшая окклюменция, еще одна вещь из разряда «только читать приходилось».  
  
Фигуры по разные стороны от него молчали, смотрели неживыми глазами.  
Даже не удивился, узнав в одном из белых всадников Алису.  
Среди черных без маски был только Лорд – застыл неподвижно на жемчужно-серой клетке. И Белла рядом с ним, тоже замерла, как никогда не умела в жизни. Коснулся плеча фигуры с такими знакомыми чертами, стоявшей рядом с Беллой-ферзем... Рука едва успела ощутить холод призрачной мантии, и вот он уже занял место на доске.  
– Белые начинают, – холодный голос, так не похожий на голос настоящей Алисы. – И выигрывают.  
– Посмотрим, – ответил он, глядя, как королевская пешка двинулась вперед.  
  
Дебют она разыграла знакомый. Чуть больше времени – и название бы вспомнил, дед как-то говорил. Дальше было не так уж много вариантов. Конечно, играя с настоящим соперником, можно было опасаться сюрпризов, но Родольфус понадеялся, что эта партия – всего лишь заготовка. Ходу на восьмом он, казалось, понял, к какому именно варианту Аликс склоняется, и ещё раз мысленно восхитился. Да, белые здесь действительно имели все шансы. Если, конечно... Деду в свое время проиграл, не рискнув остаться без ферзя. Как выяснилось потом – будучи в шаге от победы. А сейчас... Мысленно отдал команду, и черная пешка отправилась жертвовать собой.  
  
И следующий свой ход он помнил. «Думаешь, не решусь?»  
Какой же идиот придумал эти мечи?  
Удар – и белый всадник падает с коня, застывая на полу брошенной кукловодом марионеткой.  
  
Белая ладья прошла три клетки, красный луч – и Белла оседает, запрокинув голову. Теперь его очередь.  
  
Перешагнуть через тело Алисы... да нет же, черт возьми, через шахматную фигуру. Подойти к их бывшему директору...  
– Шах и мат.  
Дамблдор молчал, глядя на него спокойно, как в школе когда-то. Потом посторонился, пропуская Родольфуса к его главной цели – стене. Она действительно оказалась ледяной.  
Поднял палочку:  
– Инсендио!  
Чёрта с два. Разрушающие заклинания тоже не действовали. Что ж, нечто подобное он и предполагал. Эта мерзость питается эмоциями, прямо как дементор. Отличие в том, что у стены есть... По крайней мере, должен быть предел, после которого она начнет разрушаться.  
  
Приложил ладонь, и она мгновенно примерзла, как язык у одного глупого мальчишки, решившего зимой лизнуть блестящую дверную ручку.  
  
_Летние каникулы... Они с Басти лениво перебрасываются квоффлом, ожидая, кто первый сдастся и сбежит в тенёк._  
  
Рука занемела до самого локтя, но и стена чуть подтаяла.  
Вторая ладонь...  
  
_Языки пламени в камине слизеринской гостиной. Родольфус стирает со лба струйку пота и еще раз, точно не веря, проводит пальцами по пергаменту с гербом Блэков. Она написала ему! Мерлиновы драные подштанники, Белла ему все-таки написала! И не понять, отчего уши так горят – то ли от идущего из камина жара, то ли от нескольких, вроде бы ничего не значащих, слов._  
  
Кажется, он промерз даже изнутри, и теперь окоченевшее сердце, постукивая заиндевевшими клапанами, гоняет по прозрачным и ломким сосудам «Кровавую Мэри» со льдом. Но и стена тает, медленно-медленно, но поддается. Только его тело остывает куда быстрей.  
  
_И снова лето... И солнце – яркое, согревающее. Раскинувшаяся на лужайке перед замком Эмелин. Запах нагретой травы и цветов. Он губами снимает с горячей коленки приставшую травинку, а Эме мурлычет и жмурится от удовольствия._  
  
«Эмелин!» – тепла, хлынувшего – на него, сквозь него – при одном воспоминании о ней, казалось, должно хватить, чтобы растопить не только эту чертову стену! И точно – от безымянного пальца левой руки протянулась тоненькая трещина. Побежала вверх, на глазах расширяясь. Потянуло теплом, зашипел тающий и быстро испаряющийся лед. Теперь можно было убрать руки от истончающейся на глазах стены. Цель достигнута, и надо искать выход из чужого сознания. Он сосредоточился...  
  
По ощущениям это больше всего напоминало антиаппарационный щит. Ни просто исчезнуть не получалось, ни видимой, реальной «двери» в быстро наполнявшемся горячим паром пространстве он не мог найти.  
Еще одна попытка «аппарировать»...  
  
Бесполезно. Это не чужое сознание, это общее. И выхода из него не было.  
  
То, что Алиса прятала от себя и других, было похоже на жидкий огонь, на шевелящуюся в глубине вулкана магму. Темно-бордовая волна зависла было над краем стены и обрушилась, погребая под собой и прохладный узор из тщательно выверенных и переплетенных в строгом порядке эмоций, и валяющиеся тут и там шахматные фигуры. Пыша жаром, поползла к ногам, и Родольфус смог внимательней рассмотреть ее. Темная, бурлящая масса – концентрированная ненависть, ее больше всего. Но было и другое – яркие, разноцветные нити любви, привязанностей и желаний, которых он не обнаружил сначала. Рядом с ними ненависть таяла, испарялась, а сияющие волокна расползались, занимая положенное им место среди воспоминаний, расцвечивая их яркими красками. Было настолько красиво, что Родольфус засмотрелся, забыв даже о пододвигающейся к нему горячей волне. Вспомнил только, когда ноги обожгло нестерпимой болью. Еще одна попытка вырваться...  
  
И отодвинуться некуда, некуда бежать, нигде не спастись от жара и смрада чужого (или уже своего?) горя, отчаяния, безумия. Остается только выть от боли, благо стесняться некого, и ждать, пока все закончится.  
  
_Солнце уже не грело – сжигало, все вокруг терялось в удушающем тумане, и доносившиеся откуда-то слова не разобрать..._  
  
– Дай руку! Руку, м-мать! – Алиса. Да, точно. Осталось понять, где она. И где у него рука. И где он сам... И где...  
  
Сжать ее ладонь – отчаянно, судорожно...  
  
Выход...  
  
***  
  
_Он медленно, по одному разжимал пальцы. Воздух холодил липкую от пота кожу. Указательный... средний... Из безымянного вышел впившийся шип, в рукав потекло тёплое. Родольфус резко отпустил опору и перехватил запястье Алисы. И в тот же миг почувствовал, как пришли в движение камушки под животом. Последняя, отчаянная попытка удержаться на краю обрыва – бедрами, коленями, носками ботинок – и они летят в пропасть._  
  
Странно, но раньше он представлял себе подобное падение более стремительным. Они же, скорей, медленно спускались. Как давным-давно, в детских снах, в которых даже сорвавшись с метлы ты понимаешь, что можешь летать и без нее.  
Собственно, они и сейчас во сне. В его или в общем – не столь важно. Главное, он может им управлять, может менять события так, как считает нужным. В точности, как в той старой книге описывалось.  
  
Почувствовал под ногами землю – мягко, как при удачной аппарации. Стоило рухнуть в пропасть хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать, что дно у неё все же есть. Алиса пошевелила рукой, стараясь освободиться от его мертвой хватки. Ладонь у нее больше не была скользкой – обычная, сухая и теплая, с прожилками вен и розовыми следами от его пальцев. А лицо – спокойное, но не равнодушно-отстраненное, как всё последнее время, а просто... Да, именно. Довольное. Какое бывает у человека, освободившегося от тяжкого груза. Или решившего давно не дававшую покоя задачу. Или...  
  
– Тебе пора, – усмехнулась она.  
– Куда?  
– Вверх, – она ещё раз нетерпеливо дёрнула рукой. И в этот момент Родольфус понял, что если отпустит её и оттолкнется ото дна этой вовсе не бесконечной пропасти, он сможет взлететь. Сможет вернуться, если согласится оставить ее здесь.  
– Нет.  
– Не будь идиотом. У каждого свой путь.  
  
И снова не понял, откуда пришла эта мысль, но он знал, что она тоже сможет подняться – если захочет. Но сама. А он больше ничего не сможет сделать.  
Алиса ободряюще улыбнулась ему, и он разжал пальцы.  
  
***  
  
– Охренеть можно! Ты что вытворяешь, придурок! – А рука у неё оказалась тяжелая. Интересно, «Эннервейт» использовать не судьба была? Еще пару раз по морде даст – придется к дантисту топать.  
– Челюсть не сломай, ненормальная, – пробормотал он, открывая глаза.  
– Да плевать! – еще громче заорала она. – Я столько лет мечтала тебе вмазать! Очнулся, мать твою всемером через калечного низзла! Ты посмотри, во что комнату превратил, легиллимент-теоретик! Робардс меня убьет! – простонала она, присаживаясь рядом и открывая ему обзор.  
  
Да-а, там было на что посмотреть!  
По комнате, казалось, прошлось Адское пламя. А может, так оно и было: с силой выдержанной, многолетней ненависти ничто не сравнится. Выгорело все: от мебели ни следа, кирпичная основа стен (деревянные панели, похоже, постигла та же судьба, что и мебель) ровного черного цвета, оконные стекла расплавились и застыли на подоконниках затейливыми лужицами. Странно, что они с Аликс уцелели. Неужели действительно переместились в его сон? Или их странное «объединенное» сознание каким-то образом заключило физические тела в подобие магического щита? Ладно, это уже размышления для профессоров из Отдела Тайн. Пока у них другие проблемы: на улице вовсю завывали сирены магловских машин. Пожарных? Или противопожарных? Чёрт их, маглов, разберёт.  
  
– М-да-а! Встречаться с кем попало в служебной квартире вредно... для работы аврората, – усмехнулся Родольфус и услышал в ответ ещё несколько нелестных определений. – Вызываем обливиэйторов?  
– Сами приедут... Если, конечно, маглы не решат, будто кто-то в постели с сигаретой заснул.  
– А курил он действующий вулкан, – фыркнул он, подавая ей руку и позволяя увлечь себя в воронку аппарации.  
  
Комната, в которой они оказались, полностью походила на ту, где встречались до сих пор. Только в окно виднелась не привокзальная площадь, а улица с магловскими магазинчиками и затесавшимся между ними «Дырявым котлом».  
– Еще один наблюдательный пункт? Госпожа старший следователь, да вы находка для шпиона!  
– Тебе можно. Как почти сотруднику.  
– Почти бывшему сотруднику. Я увольняюсь, надоело от тебя зависеть.  
– И куда пойдёшь? Кому ты здесь сдался, хотелось бы знать?  
  
Мысль пришла неожиданно и сначала показалась донельзя глупой. Но если другого варианта все равно не предвидится?..  
– На этой стране свет клином не сошёлся.  
Алиса помолчала, потом кивнула:  
– Тоже правильно. Найди место, где сможешь делать то, что хочешь. Что лучше всего умеешь. Чем-то ведь ты занимался раньше, до того, как в замке засел?  
– Раньше – это у Лорда?  
Она и бровью не повела:  
– Хоть бы и так. Валяй, вспоминай. А потом, – Алиса чуть запнулась, но закончила: – просто протяни руку и возьми то, что считаешь своим.  
  
Он и вспоминал. Те далекие годы, до Азкабана. Когда Лорд еще не превратился в змееобразное нечто, а сами они верили в него, в себя и в то, что все, что они делают, правильно.  
Вспомнил удивительное чувство, когда к тебе прислушиваются люди намного старше, когда твое мнение важно для них. Да, тогда он действительно занимался тем, чем умел. И это было здорово, черт возьми!  
  
А потом обратил внимание на гнетущую тишину в комнате. Алиса лежала на кровати, съежившись, как бы стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Он присел рядом:  
– Аликс? Как ты?  
– Спасибо, паршиво...  
Да уж понятно, что не весело. До сих пор трясет от мыслей о том, как чуть не загнулся от её эмоций, хлынувших из-за растаявшей стены. А ведь ей теперь жить с ними, разбираться и раскладывать по полочкам.  
– Оказывается, – прошептала она, – всё чувствовать – это так больно...  
При этих словах ему вдруг вспомнились первые месяцы после войны. Горящие шторы и падающие с карниза дохлые пикси. Груда пустых бутылок в подвале и испуганные глаза Тэнни. Да, всё чувствовать порой невыносимо. Но не чувствовать ничего ещё хуже, как она не понимает?!  
– Я ведь всегда тебя ненавидела. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду. А когда мы стали видеться чуть ли не постоянно... В какой-то момент поняла, что еще немного, и...  
– Я знаю.  
Алиса резко села, и Родольфусу показалось, что сейчас она снова ему врежет.  
– Так какого же хрена ты торчал у меня перед глазами все эти годы?! Не мог просто сидеть в своем чертовом...  
– Я не сказал, что всегда знал. Догадался, когда искал способ помочь. Когда изучал свойства этой твоей... ментальной защиты. Но было уже поздно что-то менять. Мое исчезновение уже ничего не решило бы.  
– И ты полез, куда не звали... – усмехнулась она. Снова откинулась на подушку, отвернулась, примолкла.  
  
– Что я ещё могу для тебя сделать?  
Алиса дернула плечом: «Отвяжись», но он продолжил:  
– Можешь мне вмазать, если потом полегчает. Могу тебя еще раз трахнуть. Могу сходить за выпивкой, проследить, как ты надираешься и побыть рядом до тех пор, пока не придешь в себя. Могу... Аликс?  
  
Она всхлипывала, плечи тряслись. Похоже, перестарался.  
– Лестрейндж, какой же ты гад! – она все же не плакала – смеялась. Истерика? Вроде, не похоже. С другой стороны, что он смешного сказал? – Надираться не буду, не надейся. А вот выпить... Повод есть, согласись?  
  
Они спустились в гостиничный бар, заказали две рюмки коньяка. Алиса чуть коснулась губами своей, поморщилась:  
– Ну и дрянь! И как такое пить можно?  
Родольфус только усмехнулся.  
– Знаешь... – продолжила она, – ты у меня когда-то прощения просил...  
– Ты сказала, что подумаешь.  
– Я подумала. И ответ — да. Глупо, наверное? Ты ведь уже и забыл? Но для меня это важно сейчас, пойми.  
– Я не забыл. И рад, что ты сумела.  
Помолчали еще, и это было не то тяжелое молчание, когда людям говорить не о чем. Скорее – незачем, и так все ясно. Алиса крутила в пальцах рюмку, расплескивая коньяк. Потом оглянулась – не смотрит ли кто – и быстро вылила остатки в вазон со странным растением, напоминающим фиолетовый пупырчатый кактус.  
– Мне пора, – вздохнула. – Всего хорошего... мистер Бишоп*.  
Надо же, помнит... И не удержалась, чтобы не пнуть слегка. Но лучше уж так, чем спрятанная за ледяной стеной ненависть. «Мистер Бишоп», значит?  
  
От нахлынувшей вдруг тоски даже в глазах потемнело. Опять сейчас возвращаться в пустой дом! Ничего, скоро это закончится... Если, конечно, он... Черт, надо хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Эмелин!  
Что ж, завтра и попытается.  
  
– Счастливо, госпожа рыцарь. До встречи – надеюсь, не скорой, – Родольфус поднес руку Алисы к губам, чуть коснулся.  
– Я тоже очень на это надеюсь, – услышал перед тем, как аппарировать.  
  
***  
  
Кажется, возвращение к полноценному существованию обострило даже рефлексы: Алиса среагировала на движение, прямо из камина послав в сторону темной фигуры в глубине комнаты невербальный «Экспелиармус». Не вышла, а выпрыгнула в сторону вылетевшей из чужой ладони палочки, и, только поймав ее, обернулась к нападавшему. И тут же выдохнула, расслабилась:  
– Невилл?  
Сын неуверенно топтался у стоявшего посреди гостиной стола. Наверняка сидел за ним, когда сработал камин. Увидел человека внутри, машинально поднял палочку, а заклинанием запустить не успел. Или не смог? А кстати, что он делал за столом в это время? Алиса взглянула на часы: почти пять.  
  
– Ты теперь всегда под утро будешь возвращаться?  
И сразу всё стало ясно: ждал. Ну что ж... Им давно стоило поговорить. Алиса кивнула на один из стульев, подождала, когда Невилл усядется. Сама отодвинула другой, напротив, но потом передумала и села рядом:  
– Ну что ж... Давай, рассказывай!  
– О чём?  
– О том, что, как выяснилось, любить маму из палаты для постоянных пациентов в Мунго было проще, чем ту, что днями и ночами пропадает на работе, разговаривает командным рыком и проводит больше времени с Лестрейнджем, чем с тобой. Так?  
Невилл кивнул.  
– Вот и замечательно. Мне тоже было сложно: я ведь помнила Невилла, который грыз погремушки и едва научился ходить. Рядом со взрослым, умным и... красивым мужчиной мне было не по себе.  
– Мама... Я... я о таком даже не думал.  
– И обижался.  
– Да.  
Оба довольно долго молчали.  
– Знаешь, я долго считала, что вообще не способна больше на привязанности, а сейчас смотрю на тебя... – Алиса улыбнулась. – Знаешь, я очень горжусь тобой, сынок, и очень тебя люблю! – Сказала и сама удивилась, до чего странно, необычно и приятно было чувствовать то, о чем в последнее время привыкла лишь говорить. – И... твой отец... – Невилл вздрогнул. – Уверена, он тоже гордился бы тобой.  
– А ты мне так о нём и не рассказывала.  
  
Ещё бы. В первое время она вообще не могла о Фрэнке вспоминать. Как-то сразу поверила в то, что проторчала в Мунго чертову уйму лет. Что Волдеморта давно победили и забыли, что от Беллатрикс только истлевшие кости остались. Что ее Нев вырос... А вот что Фрэнка больше нет... Не могла, просто не могла она тогда говорить о нем, как о мертвом.  
А потом уже никто не решался спрашивать.  
  
Вспомнился вдруг Робардс, его многолетняя к ней привязанность, приглашение на свидание... Интересно, если бы он тогда не поторопился, подождал немного, дал ей осознать, принять то, что произошло... Может, и ответ на его записку был бы другим? Впрочем, сейчас поздно об этом думать... Или ещё можно всё исправить?  
  
– Теперь я тебе все расскажу, сынок. Обязательно. Только знаешь... Давай присядем поудобнее. Раз уж разговор предстоит долгий...  
  
____  
* «Knight» , в переводе – «рыцарь» – шахматная фигура, по-русски называемая конем. «Bishop» – шахматный слон, прямой перевод – «епископ», но не в этом дело. Это еще и девичья фамилия миссис Эмелин Лестрейндж. Так что «мистер Бишоп» в данном случае звучит примерно так же, как «мистер Эмелин».  
  



	11. Возможно, к лучшему

– На этот раз у меня всё получилось, – гордо заявил Николас, стоило Эмелин показаться в дверях кухни. – Омлет с беконом и кофе! Прошу к столу!  
  
– Вам нравится? – спросил, как только она поднесла ко рту первый кусочек.  
– Замечательно!  
– Вы не представляете, насколько я быстро все схватываю, – похвастался он. Рассмеялся, когда Эмелин предложила ему сменить профессию на домового эльфа: – Рядом с вами я готов быть кем угодно!  
«Мне не нужен кто угодно».  
– Поторопитесь, иначе опоздаем. Добираться на машине куда медленней, чем через камин.  
  
Всю дорогу Николас молчал – видимо, не хотел ее отвлекать. Только когда свернули на узкую улочку, в конце которой виднелась старомодная телефонная будка, предложил встретиться в обеденный перерыв.  
Эмелин остановилась недалеко от входа в министерство, заглушила машину, зачем-то открыла и закрыла бардачок, призвала с заднего сиденья сумочку... Будто нарочно оттягивая неприятный момент объяснения.  
– Вы подарили мне чудесный вечер и волшебное утро... – начала она.  
– Обещаю, сегодня будет еще лучше!  
– Нет, – покачала головой она, – не будет. Ник, мне очень, очень жаль...  
Он вскинул голову, но Эмелин жестом попросила не перебивать.  
– Помните, вы когда-то спрашивали, люблю ли я Руди так же, как в день свадьбы? Теперь я могу ответить: конечно, нет. Теперь я люблю его сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. И никто другой мне не нужен. Николас, вам не нужно больше приходить: есть вещи, в которых не помогает ни ум, ни упорство.  
  
В этот раз он принял поражение куда достойней. Улыбнулся – разве только самую малость вымученно:  
– Согласитесь, стоило попытаться?  
  
***  
  
Мальчишка – вот уж кого Родольфус не ожидал увидеть – вышел первым, оббежал вокруг машины и подал руку Эмелин. К счастью, ждать, пока она закончит накладывать защитные заклинания, не стал, скрылся в телефонной будке.  
– Николас Пай, Отдел Тайн, – донеслось оттуда, и будка начала опускаться.  
  
Эмелин остановилась в паре шагов от него, ожидая, когда можно будет войти. Родольфус рассматривал ее, удивляясь, как сильно она изменилась за время разлуки. Под глазами – темные круги, будто постоянно не высыпается. Сначала пожалел, но потом сердце кольнуло: в первые месяцы их любви у нее такие же были. Надо сказать, спали они тогда мало. А теперь, выходит...  
  
Будка все не поднималась, и Эмелин начала нетерпеливо постукивать каблучком – тоже непривычно низким.  
Родольфус вдруг поймал себя на том, что совершенно не представляет, как разговаривать с этой чужой и незнакомой Эме. И, конечно же, выбрал самый глупый вариант:  
– А ты изменилась, – сказал, едва поздоровавшись.  
– В моем положении это естественно, – улыбнулась она.  
«В каком положении?» – хотел спросить, но и сам понял. А они с мальчишкой времени не теряли! Черт, одно дело – догадываться, а совсем другое – видеть настолько явные доказательства измены. Из головы моментально вылетело все, что собирался ей сказать.  
  
– А ты кого-то ждешь? Руди? Что с тобой? У тебя такое лицо...  
Какое у него там лицо? Какое должно быть лицо у человека, которого им только что приложили о каменную стену? Которому сказали, что он снова все потерял?  
– А-а... Жду? Конечно, жду. Алису. Она ведь уже у себя?  
– Наверное, – пожала плечами Эмелин.  
  
И голос у неё такой... будто на него обижена. За что, интересно? Прижать бы к себе и аппарировать в замок – тогда, по крайней мере, у нее будет повод обижаться. А потом привыкнет. Или убьёт. Но все лучше, чем жить, зная, что она совсем рядом, только с другим.  
  
– Мадам Лонгботтом всегда через камин добирается, этот вход для посетителей, ты ведь знаешь? Или для таких, как я, которым магические средства передвижения не рекомендуются. – И отвернулась, как от прилипчивого уличного зазывалы.  
  
Что ж, Эмелин получила то, о чем давно мечтала. И лучшее, что он может сделать – это убраться с ее пути ко всем чертям.  
«Будь счастлива, Эме!» – подумал, глядя как телефонная будка опускается на нижний этаж министерства. Хотел сразу аппарировать, но решил и правда попрощаться с Аликс, раз уж явился.  
Спускаясь и разглядывая выплавленную на стенке надпись «Амбридж – жаба розовая», Родольфус вдруг вспомнил, что в прошлый раз, когда он расставался с Эме с мыслью о том, что это лучшее, что он может для нее сделать, это чуть не стоило ей жизни. Но ведь сейчас все по-другому, правда? Теперь самое главное для нее уже не он, а этот ребёнок? И, конечно, его папаша.  
  
***  
  
– Благодарю за отличную работу, мистер Лестрейндж, желаю удачи на новом месте! – выдала стандартную прощальную фразу Алиса и тут же сменила тон: – Возможно, и к лучшему, что ты решил уехать. Нечего тебе тут ловить, с самого начала понятно было. Слишком много народу в Англии сумел достать, а некоторые вещи не забываются, сам понимаешь.  
Родольфус кивнул, и она продолжила:  
– Значит, во Францию? Возвращение к истокам, так?  
– Вроде того.  
– Ну, тогда удачи, – протянула руку Алиса. Пожал, чуть задержал в своей. Она подняла глаза, смущенно улыбнулась: – И еще... – помолчала, будто раздумывая, говорить или нет. И все же выпалила: – Если б ты знал, как ты мне осточертел!  
– Взаимно, госпожа старший следователь! – расхохотался Родольфус. И она тоже засмеялась – искренне и по-настоящему.  
  
***  
  
– Эме, ты не могла бы задержаться сегодня? – попросил Терренс, проходя мимо её бокса.  
– Конечно, – кивнула она.  
  
Когда Эмелин подошла к его столу, там уже стояли две чашки чая.  
– Я помню, что ты предпочитаешь кофе, но не уверен, что в твоём положении... – смущённо пробормотал он. Эмелин поблагодарила и замолчала, ожидая, что будет дальше. Неужели они скоро начнут новый проект, и Терренс хочет обсудить перспективы именно с ней? Это было бы любопытно, главное, чтобы успели закончить до того, как ребёнок родится.  
Но вместо этого он стал расспрашивать о том, где она живёт, как устроилась... На какую дату назначен развод... А это ему зачем?  
  
– Эме... – голос его звучал хрипловато, что, как она уже успела выучить, означало, что Терренс волнуется. – Выходи за меня замуж!  
– Вы что, сговорились?! – даже подпрыгнула она. Такое чувство, что им с Ником выдали бумажку с одними и теми же словами!  
Терренс ненадолго растерялся, а потом продолжил.  
– Эме, твоему ребёнку нужен отец, а мне... – «А вам нужна я?» – Мне за тебя тревожно. Ты ведь никогда не жила одна, ты просто не справишься, ты... – он вдруг замолчал и потянулся за пустой чашкой.  
  
– Что случилось? Вам плохо? – вскочила Эмелин. Налила воды и, пока Терренс пил, тревожно всматривалась в его побледневшее чуть ли не до синевы лицо.  
– Все в порядке, дочка... – прошептал он. – Не волнуйся, тебе нельзя... сейчас. Пройдёт всё, сердце – моторчик живучий. Ещё с конца войны мне такие фокусы устраивает, но ничего, стучит... А о предложении моем подумай, – продолжил он, чуть помолчав. – Я ведь тебя ни к чему принуждать не буду. Просто... Помочь как-то хочется.  
– Вы мне уже помогли, – улыбнулась Эмелин. – И вовсе необязательно таким странным способом пытаться меня удочерить.  
– Но…  
– Спасибо, – покачала головой она. – Я справлюсь.  
  
***  
  
Нормандские родственники – дядя Маркус и тетя Франсуаза – оказались небогатыми, но очень душевными людьми. Они сразу же приняли неожиданно свалившегося на них племянника и очень старались, чтобы ему у них понравилось.  
  
Дядя водил по окрестным холмам любоваться природой и рассказывал о тех великих волшебниках прошлого, которые когда-либо посещали эти места. Как Родольфус решил про себя – по пьяни промахнувшись при аппарации. Потому что другого повода завернуть в крошечную сонную деревеньку неподалеку от Авранша он придумать не мог. Даже смотритель сов местной почты сбежал оттуда еще пять лет назад. Родольфус вежливо отказался от чести занять его место и продолжал убивать время, развлекая родственников давними историями и последними сплетнями. Тетушка ахала, то и дело заставляла повторять особо «чувствительные» места и подкладывала в тарелку племяннику («худющему, прямо смотреть больно») очередной из своих кулинарных шедевров.  
  
– У тебя ведь была очень интересная жизнь, правда? – спросила как-то.  
– Вы не представляете, насколько, – усмехнулся Родольфус.  
  
Видимо, тетушка планировала сделать его жизнь куда более интересной. Иначе с чего бы ей было приглашать на ужин свою давнюю подругу с внучкой, девицей лет шестнадцати? А потом под благовидным предлогом оставлять их наедине?  
  
Родольфус поднял взгляд от тарелки: сидевшая напротив него девушка залилась густым румянцем и опустила голову, предоставив ему любоваться безупречно ровным пробором в светлых волосах.  
«Мать-твою-за-хвост, прямо как в плохом романе!»  
Коротко извинился и тоже вышел – не в сад, как тетки, а в примыкающую к столовой старомодную гостиную.  
  
«Пора сбегать от этого милого семейства, – решил он. – Мало того, что от тетиных пирожков прибавил за неделю пару фунтов. Так еще появился шанс стать объектом первой страсти юной девы! В мои-то годы!»  
Зажмурился от бьющего из-за розоватого облака солнечного луча, и вдруг, точно наяву, увидел склонившуюся над книгой Эмелин. А ведь она была ненамного старше этой белобрысой, когда... Чёрт!  
  
В одном из прочитанных в юности глупых стихотворений было про «зубную боль в сердце». Посмеялся тогда над неудачным сравнением, а теперь понял, что порой она такая и есть: тянущая, вроде и слабая, но не проходящая, не позволяющая забыться ни на секунду. И хочется плюнуть на все условности и решения – свои или Эмелин, не важно – и аппарировать к ней. И уже никогда не разлучаться.  
  
Уехал Родольфус на следующее утро. Не домой – в Париж. Дядя вздыхал и без конца жал ему руку, а тетя всхлипывала и совала сверток с пирожками, будто он собирался трястись в поезде, а не аппарировать за пару секунд.  
  
***  
  
Алиса уже и забыла, как здорово сидеть в этой комнате, на старом диване, поджав ноги под себя. Вдыхать запах трав и цветов. Опасные ингредиенты Сара запирала, а то, что называла «ботаникой», часто развешивала под потолком, превращая свой довольно современный дом – вон, даже компьютер в углу приткнулся – в жилище настоящей ведьмы.  
  
– И как там родина? – спросила.  
– На месте пока, – усмехнулась Сара. И снова склонилась над чемоданом, небольшим и ладным, маглы такие называют «дипломатами». Только в этот спокойно вошло бы все содержимое комнаты.  
– А как госпожа министр?  
Сара хмыкнула:  
– Тоже на месте. Пока. Ищет повода остаться еще на один срок и не находит, бедняга. Всех домашних задергала, даже портреты при виде нее разбегаются.  
– И тут еще ты заявилась...  
– И тут еще я. Посоветовала ей Гавайи присоединить. А то в состав магловского государства они входят, а магов наших оттуда еще в начале прошлого века погнали. Ну а что – сразу весело станет! Глядишь, все и забудут, как им физиономия «вечного министра» надоела за столько лет!  
  
Алиса представила Сару, между делом – помешивая в котле очередное варево – дающую советы по внешней политике своей сестре (которую «Голос Чародея», заокеанский аналог «Пророка», недавно назвал «одним из самых успешных министров за время существования Объединенной Магической Америки») и прыснула.  
– И что она тебе ответила?  
– Дурой назвала. В общем, как в старые добрые времена... – Сара улыбнулась своим мыслям и снова сунула руку в чемодан. Вытащила яркий сверток: – А это тебе!  
  
Алиса развернула: на колени вылилось, растеклось по ним сияющим зеркалом нечто невесомое. Темно-серый шелк переливался, струился между пальцев теплом и в то же время свежестью.  
– Ну-ка, примерь, – скомандовала, не оглядываясь, Сара. Но Алиса уже и сама торопливо расстегивала крючки мантии.  
  
– Шикарно, – сказала Сара то ли прилипшей к зеркалу Алисе, то ли зеленому фиалу, который придирчиво разглядывала на просвет.  
– Вырез великоват, – покачала головой Алиса. – Да и вообще... Мне ведь не двадцать лет... Зачем?..  
– И то верно, – согласилась Сара. – Ты ж только к подследственным на свидания и бегаешь! Мерлиновы уши, неужели нет никого, ради кого захотелось бы такое надеть?!  
– Может, и есть, – вздохнула Алиса. С явным сожалением стянула платье, аккуратно завернула и положила возле почти опустевшего чемодана.  
  
Было жалко отказываться от подарка, но действительно, куда в таком пойдешь? Да и вообще, как Саре в голову пришло его привезти? Неужели перемена в ней настолько явная, что даже она – безразличная ко всему, кроме своих вонючих зелий – заметила? Раньше ведь об устройстве личной жизни и не заговаривала! И на работе все изменились: шутят, улыбаются. Или они всегда такими были?  
  
– Наверное, раздолбай какой-нибудь, – зельеварша неодобрительно покосилась на оставленный сверток.  
– Ну, почему же... Хороший человек. Только хорошего и разочаровать страшнее. Ладно, пойду, – Алиса подошла к камину, зачерпнула горсть летучего пороха, высыпала обратно тонкой струйкой... Будто проверяла, не отсырел ли... Потом вдруг вернулась к столу, сгребла сверток с платьем: – А за подарок спасибо!  
  
***  
  
Парижская тетушка чем-то напомнила Родольфусу Амариллис. Впрочем, выбирать не приходилось, и он днями выслушивал истории о временах, когда галеоны были ярче, а метлы лучше летали. По вечерам навещал местное высшее общество. Болтал о пустяках с дамами, о своих победах – с юными бездельниками вроде его английского племянника и о серьезных вещах – с ровесниками.  
Отгородившись от молодежи и дам тяжелыми дверями и заклинаниями, те беседовали о сложившейся обстановке.  
  
О ставшей практически бесконтрольной иммиграции с Востока. «Скоро мы все пересядем с метел на ковры-самолеты, а наши дочери будут рады пополнить гарем какого-нибудь оборванца с ручным джином на веревочке!»  
  
О безудержной экспансии магловской культуры, отражающейся не только на нравственности («Все эти развратные платья, белье, которое в старые времена позволяли себе разве что блудницы, и непристойные журналы!»), но и на экономике: если когда-то за один галеон давали десяток евро, то теперь – не больше четырех.  
  
Разговоры эти вызывали странные ощущения. Казалось, что где-то в подвздошье сворачивается тугая стальная спираль, готовая в любой момент стать движущей силой чего-то важного. По рассказам отца, с подобного когда-то всё начиналось и у них. И казавшаяся пустой болтовня мальчишек в факультетской спальне в конце концов стала той самой пружиной, что, распрямившись, едва не смела власть министерства.  
  
До чертиков приятно было снова почувствовать себя частью этого. Сколько же времени он потерял, пытаясь проломить головой стену отчуждения, которой окружили в родной стране бывших последователей Лорда! Но ничего, он еще свое наверстает!  
  
И Родольфус наверстывал, вспоминая язык, на котором не говорил с детства, и чувствуя, как всплывают из памяти знакомые слова и конструкции. Вспоминал, чтобы во время тайных бесед вовремя вставить фразу – именно ту, подводящую итог сказанному и заставляющую остальных сперва задуматься, а потом слушать его, ловить каждое слово, не замечая быстро исчезающего акцента.  
  
Наверстывал, мысленно представляя собеседников в виде шахмат.  
Расставлял их на доске, вроде той, из Алисиной ментальной защиты. Получалось неплохо...  
Крупные фигуры занимали места... возможно, оставляя одно для него. Нет, в короли он не стремился, на эту роль больше годился вальяжный, располагающий к себе Шовиньяк. И Лувье туда же. Преданный и неглупый, но слишком зависим от чужого мнения, чтобы верховодить. А вот ферзь из него выйдет. Самому можно остаться слоном – хорошая фигура, да и привык. А вторым слоном... Нет, черт возьми, не Эмелин, хотя это был бы идеальный вариант. Но о бывшей жене лучше забыть, было у него счастье, да все вышло. Но ничего, на крайний случай сойдет и де Ла Круа, улыбчивый «вечный юноша», сразу проникшийся к нему симпатией.  
Пешки найдутся – что в гостиной, что на улицах.  
  
А партия обещала стать интересной.


	12. Идеальная женщина

_Середина сентября._  
  
– Месье Л'Эстранж? – Родольфус обернулся и застыл, будто «Петрификусом» зацепило. Перед ним стояла двадцатилетняя Беллатрикс Блэк. Незнакомка накручивала на палец темную прядь, а в невероятных карих глазах плясали чертики. Ее платье из переплетенных веревочек, больше подчеркивавшее, чем скрывавшее, заставило бы задохнуться от гнева любого из тех, кто осуждал влияние маглов. А может, вовсе не от гнева?  
  
Девушка улыбнулась, оценив его растерянную физиономию:  
– Кармелла Лафайе-ет. Можно просто «Ками».  
Голос у нее был низкий и хрипловатый ровно настолько, чтобы считаться сексуальным, а не грубым.  
Родольфус тоже представился.  
С вечеринки они ушли вместе.  
Стоило им оказаться в спальне, большую часть которой занимала огромная кровать, как странное платье просто растаяло. И белья под ним не оказалось.  
  
На следующее утро он не вернулся к тетке, а остался, чтобы повторить вечернюю программу. На свежую голову, так сказать. А вскоре и совсем переехал в маленький домик в магическом квартале Парижа. Кармелла жила одна, была, в отличие от большинства из тех, кто обжигал «интересного англичанина» страстными взглядами, не замужем, и, кажется, всерьез увлеклась им.  
А он... что там скрывать, он тоже увлекся, горячо и страстно, чего с ним не случалось с юности, и он был уверен, что уже не случится.  
Родольфус надувался от гордости, видя, как на вечеринках другие не сводят глаз с Кармеллы. Она же скользила по залам, яркая и гибкая, отчаянно кокетничавшая с каждым, но неизменно уходившая с ним.  
  
По утрам, сидя в шезлонге, непричесанная и в простой майке, Ками больше напоминала школьницу, нежели ту роскошную красавицу, какой она была в их первую встречу. Но, как ни странно, у Родольфуса она в эти моменты вызывала только удвоенную нежность и желание.  
Она будто взяла что-то у всех женщин, которые что-то значили для него, и в то же время не была похожа ни на одну из них. В ней не было ни одержимости Беллы, ни отчужденности Алисы, ни упрямства и снобизма Эмелин. Она была нежной и легкой, как ее любимое белое вино.  
  
К полудню Кармелла натягивала джинсы и майку, набрасывала сверху форменную мантию местного магического университета и пропадала до вечера. Училась она на факультете магических искусств, но кем именно будет после окончания, Родольфус не знал, а спрашивать не хотелось. К магическим искусствам можно было отнести как прорицания и легиллименцию, так и некоторые области трансфигурации, включая анимагию. И ему нравилось наблюдать за девушкой, пытаясь понять, с кем свела его судьба: с будущим аврором? С предсказательницей?  
  
Иногда Кармелла возвращалась не одна, а с компанией таких же молодых людей. Представляла их друг другу. Родольфус запоминал имена, но порой не мог сразу сообразить, к какому из почти полностью лишенных индивидуальности лиц относится то или иное.  
А все эти юноши и девушки смотрели на него примерно так же, как на пылившегося в углу деревянного идола: нечто экзотическое, подчеркивающее оригинальный художественный вкус хозяйки, но в целом малоинтересное. Ему тоже были скучны их разговоры о современном искусстве, поскольку это было последнее, что его когда-нибудь увлекало.  
Потом толпа студентов уходила, они снова оставались наедине, и чувствовавшая себя слегка виноватой Кармелла стремилась компенсировать неудачный вечер страстной ночью.  
  
Еще было несколько походов в Оперу, которые Родольфус воспринимал как хорошую возможность выспаться. Тем не менее, именно там он впервые почувствовал нечто вроде подступающего разочарования. Как-то проснувшись раньше, чем зажглась огромная люстра – родная сестра той, что когда-то украшала парадный зал малфоевского Поместья – Родольфус заметил, что Кармелла увлеченно изучает ноготь на мизинце. Потом она вытащила зеркальце, внимательно рассмотрела там что-то, спрятала обратно. Оглянулась – Родольфус предусмотрительно прикрыл глаза – взглянула на часы и подавила зевок.  
– Это было великолепно, правда, милый? – спросила она, аплодируя раскланивавшимся артистам. Родольфус кивнул.  
К выходу он пробирался с чувством человека, которому во всевкусных орешках попалась ушная сера. Впрочем, ближе к вечеру убедил себя в том, что все это ерунда, а ночью и совсем забыл о случайно подсмотренном.  
  
***  
  
Секретарши в приемной не было, поэтому Алиса решительно открыла дверь в кабинет. Там «Мисс лучшая грудь» и оказалась: сидела на столе начальника. Видимо, кто-то только что рассказал что-то забавное, поскольку оба взахлеб хохотали.  
Теперь Алиса моментально дала название охватившему ее чувству: ревность это, настоящая ревность.  
– Не помешала?  
– Ну что ты, Аликс! – Робардс взглядом указал на кресло, приглашая садиться. – Мисс Роджерс только что рассказала одну историю про «Холистедских гарпий». Она болеет за них с первого курса.  
– Каких-нибудь десять лет? – уточнила Алиса, присаживаясь. И шалость снова удалась:  
– Двадцать семь, – простодушно ответил Робард, а «мисс Роджерс, бывшая Агнес» скривилась, будто заметила в углу бандимана*.  
– Если понадоблюсь, позовите! – сорвалась она с места, хлопнула дверью.  
  
Алиса прикусила губу, стараясь не расхохотаться.  
– Такая верность вызывает уважение... – начала она.  
– Что ж, отрадно знать, чем именно можно тебя увлечь, – его интонации из теплых и дружеских вмиг стали прохладными, «официальными». Призвал с полки папку: Алиса узнала одно из недавно сданных дел.  
– Гавейн, – протянула она к нему руки. Но Робардс уже отвернулся.  
– Аликс, ты меня извини, но с такими доказательствами я это в Визенгамот не передам. Так что, или отпускай этого Филипса, или ищи, чем подкрепить свои умозаключения.  
Романтическое настроение как ветром сдуло:  
– Да черта с два я его отпущу! Поттер меня потом вместе с каблуками съест: его отделение этого гада три недели ловило! Как это «одни умозаключения»? А признание?  
– Филипса от него на первом же заседании откажется, а его адвокат из нас душу вынет. Не хочешь отпускать – ищи доказательства. Все, возвращаю дело на доследование. Извини, мне надо бежать, – он глянул на часы, где стрелка как раз подходила к отметке «совещание у министра» и призвал из шкафа церемониальную мантию.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Алиса вздохнула: в последнее время Робардс будто избегал ее, уклоняясь от любой попытки поговорить. Не особо радовало даже то, что он начал называть ее по имени. А еще эта корова из приемной...  
Но ведь то, как он отреагировал на ее слова про многолетнюю верность... должно же это хоть что-нибудь значить?  
А его секретарша неплохо сохранилась для своих почти сорока...  
Мерлин, как же все сложно в этом мире!  
  
***  
  
Раздражать его Кармелла начала недели через три после их знакомства.  
Родольфус вдруг обратил внимание на ее глупую привычку, одеваясь, раскладывать по всей комнате мантии вперемешку с магловскими платьями. Да, Эме когда-то тоже так делала, но...  
  
Потом Ками долго копалась в них, выбирая подходящее, а Родольфус чувствовал, что ее ладная полуодетая фигурка больше не вызывает ничего, кроме воспоминаний то ли о больничном крыле после квиддичного матча, то ли об отведенной под лазарет комнате в замке после очередной вылазки. Когда нет стеснения от собственной наготы и совершенно не возбуждает чужая.  
В следующие дни он просто уходил, попросив позвать, когда с муками выбора будет покончено. Пусть даже и эта, и некоторые другие привычки Кармеллы напоминали ему об Эмелин... Но если в исполнении его бывшей все это казалось удивительно женственным, то глядя на Ками, Родольфус почти физически ощущал привкус дешевых сладостей.  
Разговаривать с ней, как выяснилось, тоже было пыткой. Кармелла считала, что разбирается в политике, поскольку знала, как зовут любовницу министра и даже встречалась с ней на паре вечеринок.  
  
Впрочем, как он успел понять, подобное легкомысленное отношение было свойственно почти всем.  
Если в Англии когда-то многое началось с казавшихся пустыми разговоров, то здесь... Разговорами все и заканчивалось. Шахматная партия оказалась игрой в поддавки, фигуры рассыпались, отдавая нафталином и перхотью, а пружина была свита из старой гнилой веревки. То и дело, прислушиваясь к очередному обсуждению, Родольфус ловил себя на презрительном «лягушатники». Они сплетничали, пили аперитивы и траха... пардон, «изучали великое искусство любви» при Гриндевальде, непринужденно вели дела с англичанами при кратком правительстве Лорда, позволили превратить свою страну в придаток Африки сейчас... Болтуны и лицемеры, горгулья их задери.  
  
А дома ждала Кармелла, прочитавшая пару недавно вышедших книг и заводившая при каждом удобном случае беседу о современной литературе, демонстрируя неплохую память и поразительное неумение анализировать прочитанное.  
  
Вскоре Родольфус почувствовал себя ювелиром, которому пытаются вручить стекляшку, уверяя, что это драгоценность. И она, кажется, угадала перемену в нем: все чаще сердилась, капризничала. Видеть на месте веселой и милой девушки фурию было неприятно. Почему-то повышенный тон и недовольный голос, на который он не обращал внимания ни у Беллы, ни у Эме, в Кармелле бесил до желания хлопнуть дверью.  
  
Когда Ками не дулась, она таскалась за ним, как приклеенная, и единственным предлогом остаться в одиночестве был вечерний просмотр прессы. «Фу-у, газеты!» – морщилась она и уходила в соседнюю комнату.  
А он разыскивал на желтоватых страницах новости из Англии и радовался, прочитав даже об открытии нового кафе на Диагон-аллее.  
Диагон-аллея.  
Книжные магазины, начиная с респектабельного «Флориш и Блоттс» и заканчивая неприметными антикварными лавочками.  
Эмелин.  
  
_«Терренс Рокуэлл, руководитель Лаборатории Экспериментальных Чар, госпитализирован... Сердечный приступ, последствия месяцев, проведенных в Азкабане... Исполнителем обязанностей назначена Э. Лестрейндж»._  
  
И.о. начальника экспериментальной лаборатории улыбалась с газетной фотографии, до боли знакомым жестом приглаживая волосы, а Родольфус все пытался разглядеть признаки ее чертовой беременности. Никаких изменений, разве что грудь чуть больше стала. И теперь наверняка идеально ложится в ладонь... Прикрыл глаза, представив, как расстегивает форменную мантию. Под ней у Эме обычно магловская футболка, снимается через голову за секунду...  
  
Запирающее и заглушающее на дверь...  
  
– Ру-уди, дорого-ой! Ты скоро? Я соску-училась!  
«Твою мать! До чего вовремя!»  
– Уже иду!  
  
«И сам хорош. Дрочить на фото бывшей жены, когда в соседней комнате молодая и красивая любовница – это надо быть полным идиотом», – думал он, выслушивая очередной псевдоинтеллектуальный бред и прикидывая, как лучше избавиться от этого фальшивого бриллианта. Предложить круглую сумму? Или сразу «Обливиэйт»? А может, просто уехать подальше, надеясь, что легкомысленная француженка не будет долго скучать?  
  
***  
  
– Тебя там не обижают? – Терренс Рокуэлл осторожно, придерживаясь за левую сторону груди, сел на кровати.  
– Ну что вы! – улыбнулась Эмелин. – Я справляюсь. Но все равно скорей выздоравливайте и возвращайтесь, вы не представляете, как ребята соскучились!  
  
Сказала и усмехнулась про себя. Он и вообразить себе не может, как все считают дни до возвращения «старой развалюхи» на место «молоденькой красавицы». Интересно, о чем Терренс думал, назначая ее исполняющим обязанности? Не знал, как к ней относятся в лаборатории?  
Так или иначе, а работа ждать не могла. В первый же день пришлось уволить троих: один отказался подчиняться «этой Лестрейндж», двое других грубо нарушили технику безопасности.  
Первый орал и обещал пожаловаться всем, вплоть до министра магии.  
– У вас все равно ничего не получится! Невозможно разорвать магический контракт, до окончания которого еще два года!  
Наивный. Снимать временн_ы_е ограничения Эмелин научилась, еще будучи помощником лаборанта.  
Остальные не стали скандалить. Одного, правда, пришлось взять обратно – после того, как ее попросила об этом Трэйси, которой уволенный приходился родственником. Но сдать теорию ТБ Эмелин его заставила.  
Самое забавное, что первый не соврал и действительно нажаловался вышестоящему начальству. На ближайшем же совете Эмелин ожидала разноса, но за нее вдруг вступилось много народу, начиная с дорогой родственницы, Гермионы, и заканчивая теми, кого она даже внешне не помнила. А она-то думала, что столько хорошего могут сказать только на похоронах! «Молодой перспективный специалист», «несомненный талант» и даже «будущее нашей науки».  
Точку в обсуждении своей персоны поставила сама «перспективный специалист», рухнув на стул и срывающимся голосом попросив воды. После этого прониклись даже министерские дамы: предложили «не мучить бедную девочку, ей и так тяжело». А заодно бросились к ней, напрочь перекрыв доступ кислорода, и начали наперебой давать советы. Мужская часть собравшихся тихо удалилась, поняв, что планерка неотвратимо превращается в женское отделение Мунго.  
  
– Артистка погорелого театра! – возмущалась потом Гермиона, когда они обедали вместе. – И не стыдно тебе пользоваться своим положением?..  
– Чтобы прекратить пустую болтовню и вернуться к работе? Ни капельки, – помотала головой Эмелин. – Извини, мне пора, – засобиралась она. Традиционный час их общения пришлось сократить до двадцати минут, слишком много дел ждало.  
– Впрочем, ты молодец, – подвела итог Гермиона. – Давно пора поувольнять половину дармоедов, но разве кто решится!  
После этого «будущее науки» успокоилось и ужесточило порядки в лаборатории до крайности. Недовольных подбадривала собственным примером, приходя чуть ли не на час раньше и уходя последней. Сотрудники ворчали, но не могли отказать бледному и хрупкому существу, нежным голоском просящему их остаться на часок-другой сверхурочно.  
  
– За прошедшую неделю в лаборатории не зафиксировано ни одного несчастного случая, а производительность повысилась на... – продолжила рассказ Эмелин и вдруг нахмурилась: – Когда вам в последний раз меняли постель?  
Терренс поднял руки в протестующем жесте, но Эме уже дотронулась палочкой до кнопки вызова санитарки. Объяснила явившейся девице, что по правилам белье пациентам положено менять через день, а три дня назад она видела на наволочке то же пятно от яблочного пюре, что и сегодня.  
– Прошу прощения, я сейчас же распоряжусь, – скривилась та. Через силу улыбнулась Терренсу: – заботливая у вас дочка!  
Но в голосе так явно слышалось сочувствие, что Эме едва сдержала смешок.  
  
– Может, тебе не стоит так напрягаться, особенно сейчас? – начальник потянулся к стакану с водой, и Эмелин осторожно подвинула его. Придержала Терренса за спину, пока тот пил и помогла опуститься на подушку. – Я рад, что все хорошо, но ты выглядишь слишком утомленной.  
  
А как еще можно выглядеть, если изо дня в день ложиться чуть ли не под утро? Засыпать в одиночестве до сих пор было неприятно. Не помогало даже с детства усвоенное: «работать надо больше». Она уставала так, что едва доползала до кровати, а там... Сон как рукой снимало, стоило коснуться подушки.  
  
– Эме, если все так плохо... – Терренс будто угадал ее мысли. – Может, тебе стоит поговорить с мужем?  
  
Она хотела возмутиться – разве его дело давать советы? Но он вдруг начал, поминутно задыхаясь и останавливаясь, рассказывать о своей семье. О жене, которая уехала с дочкой за границу, когда Волдеморт пришел к власти. И его звала, и больше всего хотелось тогда быть с теми, кто дорог. Но отказался, решив, что его место среди борцов с Темным Лордом. Она тоже боролась – с бедностью, отчаянием, одиночеством в чужой стране. Одна, без него. А потом отказалась возвращаться: слишком много было пережито порознь. И дочка тоже до сих пор считает, что он предал их, оставил одних в самую тяжелую минуту. Даже не написала ни разу за все это время.  
– Теперь ей двадцать два, – закончил он свой рассказ. – Как тебе, правда?  
  
– Зачем вы мне все это рассказали?  
– Иногда стоит слушаться своего сердца, дорогая... Что оно тебе говорит?  
  
Что говорит? Что ей хочется быть рядом с Руди, сейчас же, немедленно. Что да, она может жить без него, но...  
  
– Эме, ты плачешь? Прости, я не...  
– Поправляйтесь! – она выскочила в коридор.


	13. Встречи и перспективы

_Октябрь, 2009_  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Эме! – Родольфус поставил на тумбочку вырезанную когда-то из газеты фотографию. Чуть полюбовался, как Эмелин улыбается и поправляет волосы, откинулся на спину. Лежал, глядя в желтоватый потолок с лепниной и прислушиваясь к доносящимся из-за окна всплескам вёсел и гортанному пению.  
  
Италия ему надоела довольно быстро, в другие страны не тянуло, равно как и обратно во Францию. Больше всего ему хотелось домой, но стоило представить себе пустой замок... Лучше уж мотаться по чужим городам, делая вид, что просто в затянувшемся отпуске, а Эмелин нет рядом, потому что она слишком занята в министерстве. По вечерам рассказывал ей – вернее, ее фотографии, – о том, как прошел день.  
  
– Я скоро вернусь, – заверил жену, перед тем как заснуть. – Ты не скучай без меня, ладно?  
  
Конечно, он вернется. Примерно через неделю – поскольку его присутствие на бракоразводном процессе обязательно. Увидятся ли они там? Она не должна приходить, значит, скорей всего, нет. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
  
***  
  
– У кого-нибудь есть вопросы? – Эмелин перевернула последнюю страницу доклада и торжествующе оглядела аудиторию. Улыбнулась сложившей пальцы в одобряющий жест Гермионе – все-таки пришла, а говорила, что не может, занята. Приветливо кивнула Рокуэллу и скользнула взглядом по его соседу, средних лет магу с густой черной шевелюрой. Этот тип во время доклада глаз с нее не сводил, в какой-то момент стало даже неприятно.  
  
Вопросов было до смешного мало, а те, что задавали, больше касались технических мелочей, а не сути. Эмелин отвечала, стараясь не отвлекаться на пристальный, изучающий взгляд. Наконец, заседание закончилось, зрители повалили из зала, а Эмелин спустилась с трибуны, надеясь затеряться среди них: кажется, с ее ростом это не должно быть трудно. Конечно, если кто-нибудь не задастся целью поговорить именно с ней.  
  
– Ассио туалет, – бурчала она себе под нос, протискиваясь к выходу. – Только бы никто не прицепился, прокляну!  
  
– Эме!  
«Не-ет!»  
– Эме, позволь представить тебе мистера...  
– Терренс, я вас умоляю – потом!  
  
– Что с ней такое? – удивился тот самый маг, на которого Эмелин обратила внимание во время чтения доклада.  
– Девушки – странный народ, – успокоил его Рокуэлл.  
– Она вам нравится? – Терренсу показалось, что в интонациях собеседника промелькнули нотки неодобрения. – Вы поэтому и прислали в Отдел Тайн мисс Дэвис? Не хотели расставаться с этим сотрудником?  
Рокуэлл пожал плечами: если бы все было так просто! Но собеседник продолжил, и теперь неодобрение слышалось уже явственно:  
– Недопустимо позволять личным симпатиям или антипатиям влиять на будущее магической науки! – он нетерпеливо взглянул в ту сторону, где скрылась Эмелин. – К сожалению, у меня нет времени дожидаться ее возвращения. После я напишу госпоже старшему лаборанту лично. Как, вы сказали, ее фамилия?  
Перед ним появился и замелькал страницами темно-коричневый блокнот, рядом с которым подрагивало, будто от нетерпения, перо. Терренс продиктовал имя и фамилию Эме.  
  
– Что это был за тип? – Эмелин догнала его, стоило «типу» отойти.  
– Иоганн Бёттгер, глава Отдела Тайн, – вздохнул Рокуэлл.  
– И что ему нужно?  
– Подозреваю, что ты.  
  
***  
  
А вырез у платья все равно был слишком глубокий... Алиса даже подумала, не уменьшить ли. И как это правильно сделать – в хозяйственных заклинаниях она никогда не была сильна. Услышала позади хмыканье, обернулась: Августа стояла, прислонившись к косяку, и придирчиво ее разглядывала... Прямо как в тот день, когда они познакомились. Что ж, должен был кто-то испортить настроение окончательно?  
– Вырез великоват, – вынесла вердикт свекровь. И неожиданно закончила: – Украшения требует.  
  
Достала из ящика старинную шкатулку, вытащила оттуда колье. Серебро и темные, со странным отливом камни...  
– Ну-ка. – Августа приложила его к шее невестки: – Так куда лучше.  
– Действительно…  
– Фамильное, – вздохнула Августа. – Мне его свекровь подарила, только я не носила почти, не люблю всех этих побрякушек. Все думала: «Вот Фрэнк жену приведет, ей и отдам».  
– И не отдали.  
– Да не понравилась ты мне, – фыркнула Августа. – Шумная, вертлявая какая-то, смотреть противно было.  
– А сейчас нравлюсь?  
– А другой невестки у меня все равно уже не будет... – глухо проговорила она, но тут же собралась: – так что носи, вон как оно красиво. Когда еще наряжаться, как не в молодости?  
  
Августа ушла, а Алиса еще долго не могла оторвать глаз от красотки в зеркале. Та загадочно улыбалась, счастливая и такая... юная? А может, молодость и правда может вернуться, даже без разглаживающих морщины зелий? И всего-то нужно...  
Влюбиться.  
Кажется, именно так и называется дурацкое состояние, когда хочется радостно улыбаться даже на официальное: «Старший следователь Лонгботтом, я ценю ваши выводы, но...»  
А еще когда безумно раздражает его секретарша.  
  
***  
  
В Генуе Родольфусу прилетел привет из прошлого:  
– Руди! Какими судьбами здесь?  
– Добрый вечер, Сара, – буркнул он, присаживаясь напротив нее за ресторанный столик.  
К счастью, она не расспрашивала ни о чем, предпочитая говорить о себе. О ежегодной конференции, куда вместо Белби уже не первый раз ездила она. «Он же вечно вежливый, аж противно, слова лишнего не скажет!» О каком-то Джованни Феретти с его «безумной идеей». Идею она тоже вкратце (минут на пятнадцать) описала, призывая Родольфуса проникнуться ее ненормальностью. Он перестал слушать примерно после седьмой формулы и едва не пропустил момент, когда надо было сказать:  
– Разумеется, это совершенно невыполнимо! – после чего последовало рассуждение на тему: «Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, нет ничего невозможного!»  
  
– Профессор Бишоп! – послышалось рядом. Родольфус поднял глаза.  
«Мда-а...»  
  
Он не раз воображал себе встречу с соперником, но никогда не предполагал, что будет при этом сидеть в ресторане, ошалевший от слишком громкой музыки и лекции о достижениях современного зельеварения. Похоже, представления Николаса об этом тоже сильно отличались от реальности. Он так старался выглядеть внушительней, что Родольфус ему на мгновение посочувствовал: тяжело этого добиться, когда на плечах сидит шустрый ребенок и дергает тебя то за ухо, то за волосы.  
  
Сочувствовал до того момента, пока Фрэнк не ринулся к нему с воплем: «Ой, здрасте!» Черт, никогда бы не подумал, что довольно мелкий трехлетка может приложить не хуже взбесившегося бладжера!  
  
– Твою ма-ать! – пробормотал сквозь зубы.  
– Мама с папой от меня отдыхают! – заявил Фрэнк, устраиваясь у него на руках. «И я их понимаю. Мерлинов зад! У всех детей локтей и коленей больше обычного? Или только у этого паршивца?»  
  
– Фрэнк, будь добр, веди себя прилично! – попросила Сара, и от ее интонаций вздрогнул официант возле соседнего столика. Мальчишка тоже не стал нарываться: перебрался на свободный стул, на прощанье заехав каблуком сандалеты туда, куда совсем не следовало. Родольфус взвыл. Любовник его жены понимающе ухмыльнулся, но позлорадствовать не успел:  
– Вы знакомы, я полагаю? – светским тоном начала Сара, но тут же, то ли вспомнив фото в «Пророке», то ли правильно оценив выражения лиц обоих, сменила тему: – Николас, где отчет по последнему заседанию?  
Подошедший было официант присел и моментально испарился.  
– Вы же сказали, что можно позже?  
– «Можно позже» было час назад, и оно уже наступило! У вас пятнадцать минут!  
– Ясно, – вздохнуло будущее светило зельеварения и поплелось к выходу.  
  
– Кажется, воспитанием этого ребенка успело позаниматься пол Англии, – усмехнулся Родольфус, глядя, как Фрэнк уплетает лазанью. Сара кивнула:  
– И Америки тоже. Недавно оставляла его с Линн... Так я даже не думала, что сестрица такие слова знает! Да, кстати! – подхватилась вдруг она. – Линн как-то говорила, что ей нужен неглупый человек в их министерстве. Подробностей не сообщила, утверждая, что мне не понять. Не хочешь с ней связаться?  
  
***  
  
То, что Бёттгеру нужна именно Эмелин, стало ясно на следующий день, когда она нашла на столе приглашение пообедать вместе.  
  
– Такое чувство, что вам больше понравилось бы, ответь я ему отказом? – расспрашивала она Рокуэлла после того, как отправила обратно фиолетовый самолетик.  
– Не знаю, не знаю... – покачал головой тот. – Я говорил уже, что возможность работать в Отделе Тайн – необыкновенная удача и необыкновенная честь для любого волшебника.  
  
Голос у Рокуэлла после возвращения из Мунго немного изменился: стал глуше, а интонации – почти неразличимыми. Но эта фраза и вовсе прозвучала так, будто он газетную статью цитировал, а не отвечал на вопрос.  
– Вы его не любите, – догадалась Эмелин.  
– Я не люблю фанатиков, – так же тускло ответил Рокуэлл. Эмелин продолжала вопросительно смотреть, и он нехотя продолжил: – Бёттгер управляет Отделом Тайн уже много лет. Его лаборатория – единственная комната, которую невозможно открыть ни одним заклинанием. Никто не знает, в какие тайны пытаются проникнуть те, кто там работает. Слухи, конечно, ходят разные. Кто говорит, что они разрабатывают оружие невиданной силы. Кто утверждает, что Бёттгер поклялся найти способ обойти все исключения из закона Гампа...  
– Звучит фантастически.  
Рокуэлл усмехнулся:  
– Выйдите на улицу и объявите первому же встреченному вами маглу, что вы волшебница. Он вам не поверит, согласитесь? Для маглов само существование нашего мира – из области вымыслов. Даже те крохи знаний, что попадают к ним, они считают сказками или выдумками.  
– Или последствиями похмельного синдрома, – фыркнула Эмелин, и Рокуэлл тоже улыбнулся. Но сразу же снова стал серьезным:  
– Причина в том, что им с детства внушали, что волшебства не существует. Так же, как нам – что законы магии незыблемы. «Невозможно произвести необратимую трансфигурацию несъедобной субстанции в съедобную, любого металла или неметалла в золото, оживить мертвого...» Что там еще было?..  
Эмелин хотела закончить перечисление, но Рокуэлл жестом остановил ее:  
– Не сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь. Дело не в том. Мы уклонились от темы обсуждения.  
– Бёттгер.  
– Да. Иоганн Фридрих Бёттгер, если быть точным. Он... Для него существует только одна страсть – к знаниям. Именно ей подчинена вся его жизнь. Если завтра наступит конец света, он его не заметит, увлеченный новой идеей. Как не заметил в свое время пришествия к власти Волдеморта!  
– Вы этого не можете ему простить?! – перебила Эмелин. Пока что ничего из рассказа Рокуэлла о начальнике самого престижного и загадочного отдела не вызвало у нее отторжения. Он описывал ученого – настоящего, такого, каким ей и самой хотелось со временем стать.  
– Ну что ты... Справедливости ради надо сказать, что ни один из сотрудников его персональной лаборатории в то время не пострадал. Никто из них не явился на возглавляемую Амбридж комиссию, а когда та пришла к Бёттгеру и потребовала отправить к ней всех маглорожденных, он просто захлопнул дверь перед ее носом и предложил войти и увести с собой того, кого сочтет нужным. Стоит ли говорить, что войти туда не смог никто – до самого второго мая, когда Темный Лорд был повержен окончательно. Как они об этом узнали, да и вообще – как столько народу могло почти год просуществовать без всякой связи с внешним миром – история умалчивает.  
– Возможно, я огорчу вас, но этот человек мне все больше нравится.  
– Эме, а тебе ни о чем не говорит его имя?  
Она задумалась, но, как Рокуэлл и ожидал, ненадолго:  
– Он тезка того маглорожденного мага, который в начале семнадцатого века занимался поисками философского камня? Но ведь у него ничего не вышло? Неужели и правда кто-то считает, что этот Бёттгер и тот?..  
– Этого никто не знает. Но сплетни под замок не посадишь, тем более, что необычайная секретность, которой окружена его лаборатория, способствует их появлению... Я вижу, что каждое мое слово только распаляет твое любопытство, – печально подвел итог Рокуэлл, взглянув на Эмелин. – Похоже, теперь ты точно захочешь с ним встретиться?  
Она кивнула.  
  
***  
  
Родольфус отложил в сторону очередную подшивку. За время чтения желание связаться со второй из сестер то приближалось к нулю, то снова разрасталось. С одной стороны, его убеждения расходились с политикой госпожи Бишоп-Прюэтт диаметрально. Все эти заигрывания с маглами и грязнокровками, начиная с закона о статусе крови, непохожего на британский*, и заканчивая, поверить невозможно: собственным компьютерным сайтом! Да, госпожа министр напрямую общалась с маглами, пытаясь выявить среди них латентов**! Пусть она представлялась им не реальным именем и должностью, но... подумать противно было. Или просто непривычно?  
  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как в девяносто седьмом (когда вышла первая книга про Поттера), только оправившееся после смены власти министерство вновь залихорадило***. Одни требовали изъять из продажи весь тираж, крича о нарушении статуса секретности. Другие – в основном, грязнокро... маглорожденные, мать их – радовались, считая это хорошим знаком и намеком на скорую победу их кумира. Третьи просто тряслись, не зная, как отреагирует Лорд. В конце концов, пришли к выводу, что сведения о магии и волшебниках, поданные маглам в качестве сказки, только послужат укреплению статута. Не говоря уж о том, что поймать настоящего Поттера тогда было куда важнее, чем уничтожить глупую книжку.  
  
Но ведь госпожа министр не писала сказок для детей. Она занималась прямо противоположным: пыталась незаметно убедить некоторых маглов в том, что магия существует. Или нет? Стоило увидеться с ней хотя бы для того, чтобы понять. Тем более, неординарные люди Родольфуса всегда интересовали, притягивали.  
К такой встрече стоило подготовиться, и он притянул к себе новую стопку газет.  
  
Прозвище свое – «вечный министр» – Линн Бишоп-Прюэтт получила в девяносто седьмом, когда ее выбрали в третий раз. Конечно, оно было не единственным, но одним из немногих приличных.  
Теперь подходил к концу четвертый срок. Для чего ей мог понадобиться «неглупый человек»?  
Пружинка толкнула в подреберье стальным витком, а на клетке Е8 появилась женская фигура в строгой мантии. Да, он обязательно встретится с ней. А там видно будет.  
  
Портключ до Салема Родольфусу в консульстве выдать отказались, предложив добираться через камин до Бостона, а уж оттуда связываться с министерством магии и просить аудиенции у госпожи Бишоп-Прюэтт.  
Он мысленно усмехнулся: «А чего ты хотел?». Как успел понять из прочитанного, Темного Лорда и все, что с ним связано, Линн Бишоп-Прюэтт ненавидела истово, совершенно не считая нужным скрывать своего отношения. С другой стороны, очень хотелось убедить себя в том, что его личность тут ни при чем, просто у них в Америке порядки такие.  
– Спасибо, что не посоветовали лететь на магловском самолете, господин консул. Или на метле.  
– Я еще не консул, – смутился молодой клерк.  
– Ну, может, еще станете, с таким-то служебным рвением? – буркнул Родольфус, закрывая за собой дверь. Больше всего хотелось послать к чертям и эту страну с их дурацкими законами, и старую ведьму. Они что, действительно решили, что он будет днями торчать в какой-то дыре, ожидая, пока его соизволят принять?  
  
____  
* Согласно ему, чистокровным магом считается любой, рожденный от двух представителей человеческой расы, независимо от того, являлись ли его родители магами или маглами. А полукровкой, соответственно, тот, у кого один из родителей «представитель дружественных рас». (То есть, в переводе с «политкоректного американского» на человеческий, магическое существо: русалка, кентавр, оборотень и др.)  
** Волшебники, чьи магические способности впервые проявились не в детстве, а в зрелом возрасте.  
***Книга вышла 30-го июня, т. е. за месяц до смены власти в министерстве. Но автор предполагает, что в июле 1997-го всем было настолько нескучно, что вряд ли кто-то обратил внимание на книжку неизвестного магловского автора. А вот потом, когда все б-м утряслось и заработало – могли и обратить.


	14. Великий политик и настоящий ученый

К указанному в записке столику они подошли одновременно, ровно в назначенное время. Бёттгер длинно, с перечислением всех званий и регалий, представился. Эмелин почувствовала себя задетой и тоже припомнила свои достижения, начиная с отлично пройденных финальных испытаний*. Если Бёттгер и удивился, то даже вида не подал.  
  
Потом он говорил о ее докладе, восхищаясь именно тем, что она сама считала важным и новым.  
– Уверен, большинство из тех, кто слушал вас позавчера, и десятой части не поняли, – усмехнулся он.  
В глубине души Эмелин царапнул его пренебрежительный тон, но она согласно кивнула. Судя по реакции людей в аудитории, так оно и было.  
– Идея циклического процесса, в котором каждое последующее действие маскирует предыдущее, в то же время поддерживая его! – продолжил Бёттгер. – Я просмотрел результаты испытаний в лабораторных условиях – они впечатляющи! Если дальнейшие опыты подтвердят ваши выводы, это может стать прорывом в соединении двух важнейших видов магии.  
– Но закольцованные процессы и раньше применялись, – смутилась Эмелин. Слушать похвалы было приятно, но в то же время хотелось уточнить, что многое она почерпнула из других работ.  
– Да, причем в довольно специфических исследованиях, – усмехнулся Бёттгер. – Вам ведь знаком этот символ? – он взмахнул палочкой, и прямо в воздухе появилось изображение змеи, кусающей себя за хвост.  
Эмелин кивнула.  
– Поиски философского камня... Позволительное увлечение в юности... – покачал головой он. – Когда-то и я зачитывался трудами Тригметиста, Луллия и Альберта Великого... – он снисходительно улыбнулся, как улыбаются взрослые, вспоминая свое далекое детство.  
Эмелин не выдержала:  
– А Фламеля?  
– Философский камень Фламеля – легенда, выдумка, – отмахнулся Бёттгер. – К счастью, у этих юношеских глупостей есть и положительная сторона – «побочным эффектом» поисков камня часто становились серьезные открытия, причем даже в магловском мире. Но мы несколько отвлеклись...  
  
И снова череда вопросов – теперь уже о ее работе в Лаборатории Экспериментальных Чар.  
«Экзаменует», – решила Эмелин и вдруг... успокоилась. Если вначале обеда она чувствовала себя несколько стесненной необходимостью общаться с незнакомым мужчиной, то сейчас все как рукой сняло.  
  
Да и не был сидящий перед ней человек «мужчиной». Все остальные, как ни противно было это признавать, были. С самого начала своей работы в министерстве Эмелин смущало и расстраивало их назойливое внимание. Нет, почти никто ничего ей не говорил, но она – было ли это остаточным явление «боггартового» существования или обычной женской интуицией – чувствовала их эмоции: смесь желания, любопытства и азарта. От Бёттгера не исходило ничего подобного. Его интересовали только ее знания, потенциальная полезность в качестве сотрудника. Он даже по имени ее не назвал ни разу за время разговора, только «госпожа старший лаборант». Он не старался произвести впечатление, чем-то зацепить, увлечь. Тем не менее – и совершенно неожиданно – Эмелин поймала себя на том, что сама старается понравиться ему. Хотелось, чтобы этот умный и целеустремленный человек, настоящий ученый, признал ее равной себе.  
  
– В начале июня я посылал в вашу лабораторию запрос. Почему Рокуэлл прислал госпожу Дэвис, а не вас?  
Эмелин объяснила.  
– Послушайте, но причем здесь прошлое вашего мужа? – удивился он. Настолько искренне, что Эмелин задумалась: неужели он действительно не представляет, что происходило в стране в то время, пока он бился над разгадкой очередной тайны мироздания? Да нет же, просто в лаборатории Бёттгера наверняка давно является руководством к действию то, что высшие министерские чины лишь обещают: умение ценить людей за то, что они собой представляют.  
  
– Если я пришлю персональный запрос – на вас – вы согласитесь?  
Он еще спрашивает!  
– Конечно! Но... – она смутилась. Неужели придется сказать вслух? Не мог же он этого не заметить? Или мог? – Дело в том, что я жду ребенка, и после его рождения...  
Бёттгер помрачнел, но тут же снова вскинул голову:  
– Вы же не собираетесь, подобно какой-нибудь зацикленной на потомстве клушке, сидеть с ним дома?! С вашей стороны это было бы преступлением!  
– Но...  
– Вы гений, госпожа старший лаборант! Поверьте, это не лесть: подобное не в моей натуре! Я констатирую факт. Ваши способности настолько превышают таковые у среднего мага, что я просто не могу позволить вам бездарно тратить время, тренируясь в очищающих заклинаниях на загаженных пеленках! С этим прекрасно справится профессиональная няня, в то время как вы... Вы и так потеряли три года в своей лаборатории под руководством этого идиота Рокуэлла! Мерлин, да если бы я знал, что прямо у меня над головой один из лучших умов этой страны очищает столы после опытов!  
  
Эмелин молчала, не представляя, как прервать этот страстный и прочувствованный гимн своим способностям. Поморщилась, когда он нелестно высказался о Терренсе, но тоже не стала перебивать. Глупо было бы притворяться – она была готова слушать и слушать его, была счастлива тем, что такой известный ученый оценил ее знания.  
  
– Профессиональная няня, да еще на целый день – дорогое удовольствие. Не уверена, что смогу себе это позволить, – сказала она, когда Бёттгер умолк. В ответ он озвучил сумму, которую получают работники его лаборатории. Да, с такой зарплатой она могла нанять кого угодно!  
  
– Впрочем, легкой жизни я никому не обещаю, – продолжил он. – Порой мои сотрудники не возвращаются домой по несколько дней, а в период финальных испытаний очередного... – он запнулся, – изобретения могут не выходить из лаборатории неделями.  
  
А это было неожиданным! Конечно, Эмелин и сама не считала, что для ученого рабочий день заканчивается, стоит часовой стрелке коснуться нужной отметки, но чтобы настолько?! Неделями не выходить из подвалов министерства?  
Вспомнилась вдруг сказка про принцессу, которая должна была спуститься в подземное жилище своего мужа и никогда больше не подниматься на поверхность. В детстве Эме долго плакала, услышав ее, да и теперь стало не по себе.  
Захлопнется тяжелая дверь, отсекая от нее небо, солнце... Руди.  
Мерлин, почему вдруг именно теперь она вспомнила о нем?  
  
– Вы колеблетесь? Я могу дать несколько дней на раздумья, – Бёттгер будто угадал ее сомнения.  
– Н-нет...  
  
А может, все к лучшему? Раз не получилось из нее обычной счастливой женщины, раз по собственной глупости умудрилась потерять самого дорогого на свете человека... Может, и правда для нее лучше будет жить только ради науки? Отгородиться от чужих и своих желаний, страстей? Кроме одной, единственно важной – страсти к новым открытиям?  
– Я согласна.  
  
Уже прощаясь, Эмелин осмелела настолько, что решилась задать личный вопрос:  
– Извините... Иоганн Фридрих Бёттгер, маглорожденный маг, живший в конце шестнадцатого – начале семнадцатого века и занимавшийся поисками философского камня...  
Бёттгер – едва ли не впервые за все время разговора – улыбнулся:  
– Ему это так и не удалось. Да, это мой предок. В каждом поколении кого-нибудь называют в его честь. В этот раз не повезло мне.  
  
___  
*Аналог современных ТРИТОНов.  
  
***  
  
– Оригинальный способ устроиться на работу, мистер Лестрейндж – явиться в страну по незарегистрированному портключу! – заявила ему министр вместо приветствия. – Присаживайтесь.  
  
Следующие полчаса ему запомнились на всю жизнь. Когда-то давно его бесила отцовская любовница? Это он ее сестру не видел. Под взглядом госпожи министра Родольфус почувствовал себя даже не ингредиентом на разделочном столе, а давно выпотрошенной жабой, чьи внутренности внимательно разглядывают. То брезгливо морщась, то близоруко прищуривая не потерявшие с возрастом яркости серые глаза (при взгляде в которые вспомнилась вдруг еще одно прозвище министра, «стальная Линн»). Вопросы – один за другим, ни секунды лишней на раздумья. Сотрудникам аврората такое и не снилось.  
  
Удивленно поднял брови, узнав, что скромный департамент статистики, в котором он будет служить, не подчиняется министерству. Его боссом будет непосредственно госпожа Бишоп-Прюэтт. М-да, интересно у них тут.  
  
– Хотите что-нибудь уточнить?  
Даже если у него и были вопросы, после такой беседы немудрено собственное имя забыть.  
– С Лордом общаться было легче, – пошутил он. И, кажется, неудачно: она поджала губы, покачала головой.  
– Так сравните теперь, где ваш Лорд и кто я, – ответила сухо. Поднялась, давая понять, что собеседование (или допрос) закончено. Что ж, еще один отказ. Поблагодарить за потраченное время и...  
– Вы мне подходите, мистер Лестрейндж. Сможете приступить к работе в понедельник?  
  
Так, сегодня среда... А в пятницу у него...  
– Возможно. На двадцать шестое назначена дата моего... – он запнулся, – развода. Проблем и проволочек не ожидается, но мне хотелось бы иметь неделю в запасе, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Госпожа Бишоп-Прюэтт нахмурилась:  
– Я бы предпочла семейного сотрудника. Но... ладно. Разводитесь, и жду вас через неделю.  
  
Один вопрос он все же задал:  
– Не знаете, почему так трудно получить портключ?  
– Обычно сложностей не возникает, но вам его не выдали по моему указанию. Было интересно, что станете делать.  
– И?..  
– Я же наняла вас, – пожала плечами она. – До встречи, мистер Лестрейндж.  
  
***  
  
– И обязательно буду мыть руки перед едой, – усмехнулась Эмелин.  
Ханна так и ахнула:  
– Я о серьезных вещах, а у тебя все шуточки! – остановилась посреди комнаты, задумалась: – может, мне все-таки не ехать никуда?  
– Ханни! Попробуй только! – так и подскочила Эме. – Ладно тебе, когда еще сумеете вместе с мужем куда-нибудь выбраться? – уже спокойней продолжила она. – Тут и без тебя много нянек остается. Взять хотя бы Гермиону. Она же еще противней меня и тоже убеждена, что все на свете знает. И в книжке, что она мне подсунула, написано, что пять месяцев – самое безопасное время. А не поедешь, – Эмелин хитро прищурилась, – отправлю под «Империо». И тебе будет стыдно, что вынудила меня применять слож... то есть, непростительные.  
  
– Ох... – Ханна шагнула было к камину, но снова остановилась: – А по ночам так и не спишь?  
– Не думай об этом, – уже куда печальней ответила Эмелин. – Ничего, вот ребенок родится, буду больше уставать...  
– Да ты и сейчас устаешь немало! Что, все так плохо?  
Эмелин кивнула, но тут же заверила Ханну:  
– Ничего... пройдет со временем... Привыкну...  
– А может, не стоит привыкать? – выпалила вдруг подруга. – Если тебе без мужа несладко, может, нужно хотя бы попытаться его вернуть? Ну, поговорить, что ли?  
  
Сказала и сама испугалась – да разве эта упрямица унизится до того, чтобы уговаривать кого-то? И рот открыла от удивления, услышав:  
– Я хотела...  
– А?..  
– Я была в замке несколько раз, но его там не было. Он уехал, и, кажется, навсегда. Теперь мы можем увидеться только в день развода. И то вряд ли – мое присутствие необязательно, а раз так... нечего мне там делать. Ханни, ты к портключу опоздаешь.  
– Да-да... – рассеянно пробормотала Ханна и скрылась в камине.  
  
***  
  
– Ты весь замок собираешься вывезти в эту Америку? – бурчала Амариллис, глядя как Родольфус левитирует из библиотеки в гостиную очередную стопку книг. Все приходилось делать самому: во-первых, так спокойней – точно знаешь, что ничего не упустишь. А во-вторых, от Тэнни все равно не было никакого толку: она только стонала, ворчала и жаловалась, а потом пыталась проломить головой сработанные на совесть замковые стены. Вот, опять ее принесло:  
  
– Сначала юная госпожа уехала, теперь молодой хозяин! Бедная Тэнни, несчастная Тенни, все бросают старую Тэнни!  
– Да не бросаю я тебя! – рявкнул он. Заклинание прервалось, и толстенный том рухнул на ногу. – Мерлинову бабку три кентавра на болоте! Ты же угробишь меня когда-нибудь!  
– Плохая, плохая Тэнни! – заверещала эльфиня, повернулась к ближайшей стене...  
– Стоп! Стоп, я сказал! Так, книги в нижнюю гостиную и ждать меня там!  
Тэнни исчезла. Родольфус жестом объяснил Амариллис, что он думает о ее вопросах, и пошел следом.  
  
В гостиной Тэнни стучала головой по самой толстой книге, сбивая с обложки позолоту. Сияющее облачко висело в воздухе и оседало на острых ушах, придавая эльфине сходство со странным магическим существом.  
  
– Госпожа приходила и ушла, господин тоже уходил, все уходят, уходят, бедная Тэнни!  
– Слушай, как только обзаведусь каким-нибудь домом, сразу тебя вызову, – устало пробормотал Родольфус, отнимая у нее фолиант. – Что?! Когда госпожа приходила?!  
– Когда господин уезжал, приходила два раза... А потом Тэнни сказала ей, что господин не вернется.  
– Как не вернется? Да что ты... Да кто тебя просил?!  
– А-а, плохая Тэнни! Нет, Тэнни правильно сделала! Госпожа разбила сердце господину! Господин не должен с ней встречаться!  
– Мать твою ушастую, и эта в воспитатели лезет!  
  
Тэнни потянулась за книгой, и Родольфус предусмотрительно отодвинул ее подальше.  
– Слушай, – наклонился он к ней. – Ты мне только одно скажи: где Эмелин живет? Ну? Откуда она приходила?  
– Из камина, господин! – По Тэнни определенно плакал справочный отдел министерства: умением давать правильные, но бесполезные ответы она давно превзошла любого из их сотрудников.  
– Адрес, Тэнни. Скажи мне адрес Эмелин, и будешь лучшим эльфом на свете!  
– Тэнни не знает адреса госпожи-и-и! – провыла она и разрыдалась.  
  
***  
  
Адреса госпожи, похоже, не знал никто. Ни за что не поверил бы, что в магическом мире человек может бесследно исчезнуть. Вот кого Линн Бишоп-Прюэтт нужно было нанимать в помощники!  
В мистерстве Родольфус Эме не застал. Хотел спросить у Ханны – ей-то подруга наверняка сообщила, где живет, но в «Дырявом котле» ему сказали, что хозяйка вернется через пару дней. Рассказывать румяной толстушке, что у него нет пары дней, потому что он разводится завтра утром, Родольфус счел лишним.


	15. Возвращение

– Лестрейндж, ты хоть о чем-нибудь думаешь? Убить же могла! Сидеть! – приказала Алиса, увидев, как Родольфус попытался подняться. – Ой, извини... В смысле, посиди еще, сейчас залечу твою царапину. Во-от... так... – убрала с его рубашки капли крови, провела пальцами по затылку, которым Родольфус неслабо приложился об дверной косяк: – Шрам останется. Паршивый из меня целитель.  
– Главное, голова на месте, – усмехнулся он. – Лучше б у тебя в восемьдесят первом такая реакция была! Или теперь принято гостей «Ступефаем» встречать?  
– Некоторых и непростительными не грех, – проворчала Алиса. Плеснула в лицо воды, пытаясь проснуться. – Когда тебя еще раз среди ночи посетит гениальная идея, лучше заавадься сам. Чтобы мне... А-а-а... – зевнула она, – не врать потом дисциплинарной комиссии, что это была самооборона. Так зачем ты явился?  
– Аликс, адрес Эмелин должен быть в министерстве. Она ведь регистрировала камин!  
– Твою ма-ать! И до завтра это никак не ждало? Похоже, у тебя становится традицией вламываться ко мне с вопросом о чьем-нибудь местонахождении!  
– Завтра мы увидимся только на заседании. Или не увидимся: адвокат сказал, что ее присутствие не обязательно.  
– Хочешь взломать министерский архив? Валяй, одним идиотом в Азкабане больше ста...  
– Хочу, – перебил ее Родольфус. – Но меня за это посадят.  
– Не велика потеря.  
– А тебя – нет, – закончил он свою мысль.  
  
***  
  
– Подавись своим адресом, – Алиса протянула ему лист пергамента.  
Родольфус зачерпнул летучего пороха, бросил во мгновенно позеленевшее пламя...  
– Только не через министерский камин, приду... – успел услышать, втягиваясь в лабиринты задымленных переходов.  
  
– Сволочь упрямая! – сказала Алиса опустевшему камину и принялась восстанавливать защитные заклинания.  
  
***  
  
Посреди маленькой – по сравнению с замковой, само собой – гостиной стоял видавший виды стол, почти скрывшийся под книгами, свитками пергамента и стандартными министерскими папками. За ним спала Эмелин, уронив голову на тонкие руки. Даже звук сработавшего камина ее не разбудил. Родольфус приблизился, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Присел рядом, больше всего желая прикоснуться к ней, поправить растрепавшиеся волосы, губами почувствовать розовую полоску на шеке – след от рифленого переплета, на который она, видимо, какое-то время опиралась. Но не решался, только смотрел, лаская ее взглядом и напрочь забыв о том, что Эмелин всегда чувствовала его присутствие, даже во сне.  
  
– Добрый вечер! – улыбнулась ему, жмурясь от света.  
– Эме, нам нужно поговорить!  
– Хорошо.  
Вот так... Спокойно, приветливо. Будто к ней каждую ночь вваливается почти бывший муж.  
  
А потом они сидели за слишком низким для него столом и разговаривали. После первых неловких:  
– Ну, как ты?  
– Нормально. А ты? – их точно прорвало.  
  
Спешили наговориться то ли за месяцы разлуки, то ли на вечность вперед. Если вдруг ничего не получится и придется все же разъехаться на разные стороны планеты. Впрочем, об этом, о главном, заговорить все не получалось. Откладывал и откладывал, рассказывая о своем путешествии и удивляясь, как же много успел узнать и увидеть. А казалось, что все время глаз не сводил с вырезанной из газеты фотографии. Эмелин отвечала историями о лаборатории, о том, как трудно на первых порах было замещать Рокуэлла. О какой-то шишке из Отдела Тайн, который предложил ей работать там. «Невероятно... непостижимые опыты... мечта»...  
«Да, дорогая, ты умница. Я никогда не сомневался».  
  
А она смеялась и рассказывала о «девочках» вдруг ставших к ней внимательными до ужаса.  
– Раньше одна Ханни мне объясняла, что можно, что нельзя, а теперь – половина министерства, представляешь? – Эме поправила выбившуюся прядь. Как на той самой фотографии.  
  
О Николасе не сказала ни слова. О ребенке – коротко: «Он смешной. Иногда в самый неподходящий момент как даст по ребрам, у меня глаза на лоб лезут. Вот, опять ему не спится. Хочешь?..» – и умолкла смущенно.  
Родольфус протянул руку, коснулся ее живота. Там будто шарики от «плюй-камней» перекатывались.  
– Забавно, правда? – и улыбается натянуто.  
– Еще как. – Черт, до чего не хочется убирать руку! – А это...  
– Мальчик.  
Кивнул, пытаясь осмыслить случившееся. Мальчик, да. Который вполне мог бы бегать по замку и назвать его... А почему, собственно, этого сейчас не может быть, раз уж чертов Ник так вовремя свалил и теперь составляет отчеты для своей противной начальницы? Положа руку на сердце – разве он сам никогда не думал о таком варианте появления ребенка в их семье? Если уж к Фрэнку, паршивцу мелкому, сумел привыкнуть, то сын Эмелин для него точно станет родным.  
Так какого же черта он обижался на Эме, вместо того, чтобы радоваться за нее?  
  
– А как назовешь?  
– Еще не думала. Он же совсем маленький, у меня куча времени.  
  
Потом снова говорил он: рассказывал о предложении Линн. А заодно выискивал изменения во внешности Эме – уже не ревниво, а с любопытством. Впрочем, под домашней блузкой ничего не разглядеть. Но грудь явно больше стала... И теперь... Да, наверняка...  
  
– Когда ты уезжаешь?  
– Думал – послезавтра, – вынырнул из своих фантазий, возвращаясь к разговору. И к ней. И к себе самому.  
  
***  
  
Это действительно было возвращением – настоящим, недоступным большинству магов с той поры, как они научатся аппарировать. Ведь возникнуть в нужной точке куда проще, чем идти к ней шаг за шагом. Но иногда нужно именно так.  
Шаг вперед – и открывается что-то давнее, родное, когда-то казавшееся привычным и потому обыденным, а стоило потерять... Тут-то и обозначилась подлинная ценность.  
Шаг – знакомый поворот головы, взгляд, улыбка.  
Еще шаг – ее голос, каждая интонация которого отзывается лишним ударом сердца.  
Все, что он почти позабыл, а сейчас вспоминал, узнавал и снова, как в первый раз, удивлялся.  
И то, что он помнил каждую секунду их разлуки.  
  
Кажется, она первая накрыла его ладонь своей... Или они потянулись друг к другу одновременно?  
Встали точно вместе, и какое-то время стояли, разделенные столешницей и держась за руки. Потом – снова как сговорившись – шагнули из-за стола. И, узнавая и замирая от счастья, встретились губами, дыханием, биением сердца.  
Его?  
Ее?  
Общего?  
Да, именно так – как было раньше и как должно быть всегда.  
  
– Слушай, а тебе... можно?  
– Нужно, – Эме скользнула пальцами по его груди, расстегивая рубашку.  
А ее грудь теперь и правда идеально ложилась в ладонь...  
  
К удивлению Родольфуса, кривоватый диван в углу гостиной выдержал подробности их возвращения к страсти, нежности, крепким объятиям и осторожным ласкам. К шепоту в розоватое ухо немыслимых глупостей, имеющих значение только для тех, кто любит. К шелку перепутавшихся волос и царапинам на спине. К опухшим от поцелуев губам и слезинкам в уголках глаз.  
  
Потом Эмелин, как и когда-то, вытянулась рядом.  
– Лучший момент... последних месяцев, – усмехнулась невесело. Видимо, вспомнила о том, что их супружеству осталось существовать меньше суток? И надо бы сказать обо всем, но кто в такую минуту выясняет отношения? Утром, все утром...  
Обнял, прижал к себе – осторожно, чтобы не повредить ребенку. Их ребенку. И плевать на то, кто его сделал. Это его сын. Его...  
  
Как же давно он не произносил этого имени! В первые годы даже мысленно не мог сказать, все кругом затягивало в черный водоворот отчаянья и боли. А теперь...  
– Басти?..  
Толчок был таким ощутимым, что Родольфус вздрогнул.  
– Ух ты... – накрыл ладонью явственную выпуклость чуть пониже пупка Эме, осторожно погладил. И невольно улыбнулся, снова почувствовав движение. – Вот и познакомились.  
  
Эмелин заворочалась, прижалась к нему сильней, обняла. Прошептала что-то, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Слов не разобрать, но догадаться нетрудно.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – выдохнул в лохматую макушку.  
  
Родольфус так и не сомкнул глаз в эту ночь. Да и Эме тоже, судя по тому, что не раскидывалась на всю кровать, наматывая на себя одеяло, как обычно во сне, а тихо лежала, то и дело поглаживая его по спине. Так и охраняли фальшивый сон друг друга, пока за окном не посветлело, а стрелка на часах не подошла к тому времени, когда они должны были занять свои места в одном из залов министерства.  
  
_«Слушается дело...»_  
«Родольфус Лестрейндж, действительно ли вы хотите развестись с присутствующей здесь Эмелин Лестрендж?»  
  
– Черта с два, ваша честь! Я хочу жить с ней долго и – наверняка – счастливо. Быть рядом в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии. Хочу растить нашего сына, ссориться по пустякам и соглашаться в главном. Я отказываюсь разводиться!  
  
***  
  
– Руди, мы опоздали! – Эмелин сидела в кровати, терла совершенно не сонные глаза. До чего же некоторые не умеют притворяться!  
– Это ужасно, Эме, – главное, не рассмеяться, а то обидится. – А я так еще и передумал.  
– Но...  
– Ты не против, надеюсь?  
Улыбнулась счастливо, но тут же вспыхнула, вскинула подбородок:  
– Если это все из-за ребенка, то мне твоя жалость даром не нужна! Я и сама справлюсь.  
– Эме, причем здесь жалость? Если мне действительно все равно, кто его отец?  
– Руди?!!  
  
Настолько пораженной он не видел ее уже давно. Примерно с тех времен, когда она, будучи еще боггартом, сумела поднять перо. Кажется, на какое-то время Эме дар речи потеряла. Потом все же заговорила, то и дело запинаясь:  
– Ты что, все это время думал, что я спала с Ником?!!  
– А-а... Нет?  
Она помотала головой. И вдруг рявкнула, прямо как в старые добрые времена, когда он ошибался в произношении какого-нибудь заковыристого слова:  
– Руди, ты что, совсем идиот?! Ты не мог сказать? Мерлин, я думала, что больше не нужна тебе, что ты любишь Алису! Если бы я знала, что ты все это время полировал свои придуманные рога!!!  
И он тоже не сдержался, припомнил ей и поспешный отъезд, и то, как она его послала подальше, когда он ждал ее у входа в министерство.  
– Кто сказал, что прекрасно проживет без меня?  
– Прекрасно?! А куда мне было деваться? Ты же до этого сказал, что я могу катиться, куда пожелаю?!  
Мерлин, кто же знал, что эта ненормальная так истолкует его намеренье не стеснять ее свободы?  
– Да на кой черт мне Алиса?! Я думал, что ты... ты...  
  
Замолчали они тоже вместе, остановились, с удивлением глядя друг на друга.  
– Руди, мы оба идиоты!  
Только и оставалось, что согласиться. Идиоты. И не только потому, что не слышали ничего вокруг, упиваясь собственными обидами. Еще и тем, что, стараясь не огорчать любимого человека, держали свои страхи в себе. Хотели быть лучше, да так, что едва не перестали быть собой. Стоит ли удивляться, что едва не потеряли друг друга. В конце концов, он когда-то полюбил вовсе не нежную и внимательную девочку, а...  
  
– Чертово ты чудовище!  
– На себя посмотри! Упрямый болван! – взбешенная Эмелин мотнула головой, отбрасывая вечно падающую на лоб прядь. Мерлин, как давно он не видел ее такой!  
Усадил к себе на колени, проигнорировав довольно болезненный тычок локтем под ребра. Целовал зажмуренные глаза, ресницы, растрепанные волосы:  
– Зануда. Зазнайка. Невозможная и...  
– Любимая?  
– Да, – прошептал, уходя от лишних слов и вопросов в жаркую глубину поцелуя.  
  
– Эме, – вспомнил вдруг, – ты поедешь со мной в Америку?  
– Я с тобой куда угодно поеду. Ой! – она отстранилась, взглянула виновато: – А как же Отдел Тайн? И Бёттгер?  
– Это... так важно?  
– Да.  
  
Мог бы и не спрашивать. Однажды она уже отказалась от работы там, только для того чтобы великовозрастный болван не страдал, сидя дома. И требовать от нее этого еще раз он не имеет права. И даже просить ни о чем не должен. Значит, придется ежедневно мотаться через международную каминную связь. Из Салема в Бостон, из Бостона в Лондон, оттуда домой. Если повезет, госпожа министр даже выделит ему персональный многоразовый портключ, тогда два промежуточных пункта удастся исключить.  
А если мадам Бишоп-Прюэтт не согласится? Если не захочет, чтобы сотрудник одного из секретных отделов («департамент статистики», низзловой бабушке это расскажите!) жил в другой стране? Что ему тогда делать? Вернуться в Париж, найти что-нибудь там? Через Ла-Манш, при случае, и аппарировать можно. Или снова засесть в замке, уже окончательно превращаясь в «мистера Эмелин»?  
Только не это!  
Хотя... если учесть, что он теперь будет там не один, а с сыном... И если в мальчишке, который сегодня полночи тренировался на его ладони в отбивании бладжеров, столько же энергии, сколько в мелком Фрэнке, то скучать будет некогда.  
  
– Руди, – позвала Эме. Ну конечно, пауза явно затянулась. – Бёттгер сказал, что я гений.  
– И он прав. Я тоже всегда так считал.  
– Да и я не сомневалась, – улыбнулась она. – Но все равно было приятно это услышать. А чертову гению всегда и везде найдется занятие. Руди, я поеду с тобой!  
– Ты не можешь... Не можешь отказаться! Эме, такой шанс...  
– Выпадает раз в жизни, знаю. Но мне выпал уже второй. Значит, и еще будет. Ну что ты? Это же просто работа! Не выгорит – другую найду. А ты... – Эмелин в упор взглянула на него, и Родольфус даже вздрогнул, настолько взрослым, мудрым и понимающим был ее взгляд. – Ты ведь от себя хотел отказаться! Я не могу этого допустить, я слишком... – и отвела глаза, покраснела.  
«Что, гений? Порой самые простые слова выговорить труднее, чем формулу многоступенчатого заклинания?»  
– Эме, пойдем домой.  
– Домой... – она зажмурилась счастливо. – Даже не верится.  
  
Прижал ее к себе и тут же взрогнул от истошного «Ме-ы-о-у-у-у!!!». Эме рассмеялась:  
– Облезлый вернулся, кот мой. Ой, мы ведь не можем его оставить! Мы же возьмем его с собой, правда? Можно?  
– Да хоть весь лондонский зоопарк! – Родольфус ухватил кота за шкирку и тут же выругался: – мерзкая тварь вцепилась в него зубами и когтями.  
– Вот, так лучше, – усмехнулся он минутой спустя, засовывая в карман кривоватую чашку с хвостом. – Полезный предмет – трансфигурация.  
– Руди, это негуманно, – прошептала Эме, устраиваясь у него на руках.  
– Зато удобно и безопасно, – ответил перед тем, как аппарировать.  
  
***  
  
– Эй! – позвал, только коснувшись пола в портретной галерее замка. Предки дружно обернулись к нему. – У меня будет сын!  
– Вот это да! У нашей жены будет...  
Нет, какой гад!  
– У моей жены. Мой сын. Запомни, а лучше – запиши!  
– Отец, ну что ты к нему привязался! – от баса его тезки остальные вздрогнули. – Мам, у тебя малыш будет?  
– Да, родной мой, – улыбнулась пасынку Эмелин. И все вдруг тоже заулыбались, зашумели. Впрочем, один голос он отличил:  
– Значит, тебя можно поздравить?  
  
Белла.  
Немыслимо.  
Столько лет не появлялась, а тут...  
– А ты уверен, что хотел бы увидеть меня раньше? – она будто угадала его мысли. А ведь не хотел бы. Сначала чувство вины давило, потом... – То-то. А у сестрицы зато нескучно. Племянничек до сих пор так забавно дергается, когда меня видит... А с его мальчишкой мы даже подружились, – Белла расхохоталась, но тут же смолкла. – Что ж, значит у тебя все в порядке...  
Родольфус кивнул. Надо же, когда-то столько хотел ей сказать, а увиделись, и ничего в голову не приходит. Забылось, перегорело.  
– Будет девочка, назовешь Беллой? – и в такой знакомой улыбке ни тени безумия последних лет. Точно в те далекие времена, когда они начали встречаться...  
– Это мальчик, – только и сумел выдавить.  
– Мы назовем, – Эмелин шагнула вперед, встретилась глазами с Беллой. Какое-то время его любимые женщины изучали друг друга, потом Белла коротко кивнула. И Эме закончила: – Когда будет девочка – назовем. Я обещаю.  
  
  
  
**Вместо эпилога:**  
  
Алиса еще раз взглянула в зеркало, безотчетно улыбнулась. Да, вроде неплохо. Хотя, будь здесь одна занудная девица, наверняка бы сказала, что тут не так, там не смотрится, и вообще «такое уже второй сезон не носят». К счастью, Эмелин сейчас не до этого.  
  
Мантию сбросила еще в коридоре, поежилась: вроде и окон нет, а прохладно с голыми плечами разгуливать. Но ничего, в кабинете наверняка теплее.  
  
Дверь она, как всегда, открыла без стука: нечего баловать.  
– Гавейн!  
– Старший следователь Лонгботтом, будьте добры... – он, наконец, поднял на нее глаза и поперхнулся: – Аликс?  
– Робардс, пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?  
– Что все это значит?  
– Это значит – я тебя приглашаю! – улыбнулась она.  
– В Хогсмид? – покачал головой он. – Мы уже не школьники, Аликс.  
  
– А куда захочешь, – махнула рукой Алиса. Присела напротив, отметив, как он нервно сглотнул при взгляде на ее декольте, и продолжила: – Послушай, я ничего не могу обещать. Может быть, мы будем жить долго и счастливо, а может, уже назавтра со скандалом расстанемся. Но ведь другого способа это узнать нет, верно?  
  
Она выжидающе взглянула на Гавейна и тут же улыбнулась, увидев, как перо в его руке превращается в букет цветов.  
  
  


_-fin-_


	16. Дневник не-бельчонка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -надцать лет спустя  
О первой дружбе и первой любви. И о том, сколько поколений нужно, чтобы закончилась начавшаяся в незапамятные времена война.  
В главной роли - дочь Руди и Эмелин. Белла, "как и было сказано". Просто "Белла", а не "Беллатрикс", не "Изабелла", и уж точно не какой-нибудь там "бельчонок".

**1\. Салем**  
  
– Бел-ла-а! Ну Белла же! Ну где ты?!  
  
Это Райан, мой кузен, надрывается. Мы с ним в прятки играем. Вернее, он играет, а я сижу на перилах балкона, укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, и жду, когда ему надоест орать и он уйдет. Готова поспорить, что уйдет он доставать Басти и его приятелей. Басти хватит примерно на полчаса, потом он опять приведет Райана ко мне – рассказать, что маленьких обижать нельзя. Мне станет стыдно, и я опять буду играть с этим толстощеким. А там, глядишь, придут с работы наши мамы, и можно будет возвращаться домой. А пока никто не трогает, можно заняться своим новым развлечением – дневником.  
  
  
_28 июня, полдень  
Дорогой дневник!_  
  
Ну вот, а дальше-то что писать? Никогда не понимала этого девчачьего увлечения. Эх, если бы не папа с его «надо уметь внятно излагать свои мысли»! Что ж, буду учиться.  
Сначала попытаюсь внятно изложить, кто же я такая.  
  
_Зовут меня Белла, вернее, Адель Белла Лестрейндж. Да, я знаю, что обычно первое имя важнее, а второе и не помнит никто, но какая из меня Адель? Адель – это аккуратное платьице и светлые локоны, как у папиной мамы, когда она была маленькая. Вот она – точно Адель, но называть меня в ее честь было несколько неразумно. Хорошо, что все это понимают. А Белла – это забранные в конский хвост на макушке волосы и разбитые коленки. Как у меня. И у первой жены папы, когда ей было столько же, сколько мне сейчас. Так что я Белла – и точка! Правда, иногда кое-кто зовет меня «бельчонком», но я этого терпеть не могу.  
Вообще-то, папину жену звали Беллатрикс, но на такой вариант мама не согласилась. Потому что ревнует, то есть думает, что папа до сих пор любит ту Беллу. Но это неправда, конечно. Он маму любит. И меня. И Басти с Мелочью._  
  
Надеюсь, что получается достаточно внятно. Можно продолжать.  
  
_Басти – это мой старший брат, вернее, даже так: Самый Лучший В Мире Старший Брат. В детстве мы не расставались ни на секунду, но в последние два года он уезжал учиться в далекую Англию. В первые месяцы мне казалось, что я без него просто умру. Родителям, наверное, тоже было не по себе от наступившей вдруг в доме тишины. Потом все привыкли. Адаптивные способности человека практически безграничны. Так папа говорит, а значит, так оно и есть. Я почти перестала скучать, а родители завели себе Мелочь._  
  
Ну, про Мелочь даже упоминать не стоило. Что можно рассказать о человеке, которому на днях исполнилось восемь месяцев и чье самое большое достижение – пойманный за хвост кот? Его даже по имени никто не зовет. Мелочь и есть. Вот про кого обязательно нужно рассказать – это про папу. Ну, и еще про бабушку Линн. С нее и начну.  
  
_Бабушка Линн – это она для меня. Для остальных – госпожа Линн Бишоп-Прюэтт, «стальной министр». Она четверть века была министром магии. А представляете, как это трудно в такой огромной стране, как Америка?_  
  
Вообще-то, она мне не совсем бабушка, но в наши семейно-родственные отношения предпочитает не углубляться даже папа, обычно считающий, что самое главное – это точность формулировок. Поэтому я зову Линн и ее сестру Сару бабушками, всех, у кого есть дети – дядями и тетями, а у кого детей пока нет – кузенами и кузинами. Так проще.  
  
_С Линн всегда интересно. Она много рассказывает как о своей бывшей работе, так и о разных других вещах, о которых в книгах не прочитаешь. Она... нет, даже не умная. Умная – это мама. И папа. И я, наверное, тоже. А она – мудрая. И я тоже хочу, когда вырасту, такой стать. А еще я хочу стать министром магии. Я об этом сказала папе года три назад и очень боялась, что он будет смеяться. Но он не стал. Посадил меня на колени и сказал: «Достойная цель, Белла!»_  
  
Мы о многом тогда поговорили, в том числе о целях и приоритетах.  
Ну, с целями все ясно – это то, чего человек хочет добиться. А приоритеты, кто не знает – это то, что для человека всего важней.  
  
_Целей у меня сейчас две: стать министром магии и выйти замуж за Роджера Тремлетта, моего кузена, в этом году закончившего пятый курс Вудворда. Но какая приоритетней – еще не решила._  
  
Наверное, все-таки Роджер: ведь выйти замуж я могу сразу после школы, и надо, чтобы он к тому времени в меня влюбился. А министром можно стать только после тридцати пяти лет. С другой стороны, чтобы стать министром, надо получить хорошее образование. А я еще даже школу не выбрала.  
Ну, про обитель оборотней – Снукволми, что на западном побережье – и речи не идет. Можно учиться в Хогвартсе, старейшей в мире школе магии. Это престижней всего. А в Вудворде зато есть Колледж Магического Права, «выпустивший за годы существования множество знаменитых политиков» – это я один старый учебник цитирую. И бабушка Линн училась именно там. Когда я так рассуждаю, папа говорит, что в Хогвартсе я обязательно попаду в Слизерин. Мне, конечно, все равно, но неужели на других факультетах студенты вообще не думают?  
  
Из гостиной послышались голоса, и я на всякий случай закрыла тетрадку. Мало ли, еще захотят на балкон. И вообще, хватит мне прятаться, сейчас дождусь, пока уйдут, и побегу Басти разыскивать. Иначе нечестно будет – сейчас ведь моя очередь Райана развлекать. Ох, скорей бы мамы вернулись!  
  
– Подышим свежим воздухом, Мэг? – мамочки, это же голос Роджера! Он что, сюда идет?! Точно! Надо же, как я влипла! Хоть вниз прыгай! И прыгнула бы, если бы не второй этаж. Ну, раз вниз – высоко, внутрь – поздно, остается только получше завернуться в мантию и пореже дышать. Хотя дышать сегодня и так нечем.  
  
– В такую жару ты надеешься найти свежий воздух? – это Мэг, вернее, Мэган Прюэтт, родная (в отличие от меня) внучка Линн. А еще Мэг – красавица. Я всегда знала, что ее ненавижу, но даже не думала, что настолько. У Мэг красивые темно-рыжие волосы, которые она, опять же – не то, что некоторые – не в хвост убирает, а распускает по плечам.  
А еще у Мэг веснушки – не размазанные по всему лицу пятна, как у многих рыжих, а крошечные, будто булавочным острием нарисованные, только на носу и чуть-чуть на щеках. Смотрится изумительно. Когда мне было пять, я себе тоже такие нарисовала хной. Все смеялись, кроме папы. А он просто отнес меня умываться и сказал: «Будь собой, Белла, и рано или поздно рядом окажутся те, кто тебе нужен».  
А раз папа говорит, значит, так все и будет. Осталось дождаться, когда Роджер поймет, что ему нужен не вздернутый нос Мэг, а я.  
  
– А правда, что ты с этой осени будешь учиться в Англии? – Мэг чуть отодвинулась от Роджера, когда он полез к ней целоваться, и я почти перестала ее ненавидеть. Но... что?!! Роджер уезжает?  
  
О, нет! Я все-таки сорвалась! Внутрь, на балкон, но лучше бы вниз – чтобы не переживать этого позора! А вам бы понравилось лежать – ноги на перилах, голова на полу? Мантия-невидимка слетела, обычная задралась выше пояса. А Мэг и Роджер уставились на это дивное зрелище, открыв рты, будто никогда не видели желтых трусов с надписью «среда».  
  
Пойду и утоплюсь в заливе...  
  
– Бельчонок? – парень моей мечты наклонился ко мне, и я попыталась прикрыть злосчастную «среду». – С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Ну вот, опять «бельчонок»! Но Роджеру, наверное, можно – мужья часто дают женам всякие глупые клички. Вон, папа Райана зовет его маму «пусенькой». Я бы на ее месте повесилась. Мой, например, всегда называет маму либо по имени, «Эме», либо «чудовищем». Лучше уж чудовищем, чем бельчонком! Но, может быть, Роджер еще отвыкнет?  
  
– А правда, что ты в Англию едешь? – мне, наконец, удалось опустить мантию и подняться. Теперь можно и поговорить, тем более что Мэг, фыркнув напоследок, ушла в гостиную.  
– Отца переводят в британское консульство. Буду последние годы доучиваться в Хогвартсе!  
– А на каком факультете?  
– Ты же понимаешь, там совершенно отличная от нашей система распределения. Но я надеюсь попасть в Равенкло, где учатся те, кто стремится к знаниям. Надеюсь, меня туда возьмут.  
  
Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. Конечно, его возьмут на факультет умников, он ведь такой молодец... Ну, кроме одного момента.  
– Слушай, Роджер!  
– Да, бельчонок?  
– Пожалуйста, не называй меня больше бельчонком, ладно?  
– Хмм... Ну, как скажешь, бель... Белла.  
  
_28 июня, вечер.  
Теперь я точно знаю, в какой школе хочу учиться. Думаю, и с факультетом тоже не ошибусь._  
  
  
  
**2\. Хогвартс**  
  
  
– Пер'акла-ашки! – донеслось из темноты, и по перрону протопал настоящий человек-гора.  
– Тебе туда, – подтолкнул меня Басти, а сам отправился к каретам без лошадей. Нет, вообще я знаю, кто их тащит, но предпочитаю как можно позже увидеть, как эти существа выглядят.  
  
_1 сентября, вечер  
В лодке со мной поместились две девочки и мальчик. Ехать было довольно скучно. Все притихли – наверно, испугались. Я не боялась ни черной воды, ни казавшейся такой неустойчивой лодки, но не все же выросли на берегу моря? А еще я думала о том, как оказаться с Роджером на одном факультете. Басти сказал, что эта их шляпа – говорящая. А если ее попросить?_  
  
  
– Лестрейндж, Адель Белла!  
Ну вот, все-таки «Адель»! Правильно, они же не знают, что у меня второе имя главное.  
  
Шляпа оказалась такой пыльной, что я чуть не расчихалась. Но вовремя сдержалась: вряд ли ей понравилось бы такое неуважение, а ведь мне надо поговорить!  
– Извините! Если вас, конечно, не затруднит, можно меня отправить на факультет Равенкло вместе с Роджером Тремлеттом? – выпалила одним духом.  
Шляпа долго, как мне показалось, молчала.  
– Н-да... Лестрейндж, – шепнула, наконец. – Поколения слизеринцев, и не для всех это было лучшим выбором... Так что, если вы настаиваете...  
– Да-да!  
– Вы вполне способны учиться и на факультете Ровены. К сожалению, насчет мистера Тремлетта ничего обещать не могу.  
– Но тогда...  
– Равенкло! – это она уже громко.  
  
Черт!  
Я не помню, как дошла до стола. Села рядом с одной из девчонок, с которыми мы плыли в лодке. Пожала руку старостам. А сама при этом не сводила глаз с ожидающих распределения. К счастью, Роджера было хорошо заметно среди первоклашек. А вот букв между «Л» и «Т» оказалось до ужаса много.  
  
Смит...  
Селдон...  
Спичингер... Они издеваются.  
Тейлор...  
Томпсон... Точно издеваются!  
– Тремлетт, Роджер!  
  
Кажется, я вся превратилась в огромное-преогромное ухо.  
– Равенкло!  
Все зааплодировали, но «Ура!» кричала, кажется, только я. Какое позорище! Хорошо, что папа этого не видит. И грустно, что я его теперь не увижу до самого Рождества.  
  
***  
  
_1 сентября, почти ночь.  
В спальне для девочек оказалось три кровати, довольно высокие и слишком мягкие, я к таким не привыкла. Не представляю, как можно заснуть, когда проваливаешься в перину чуть ли не полностью!_  
  
***  
  
Немного поигравшись с темно-синим бархатным пологом – забавно было наблюдать, как он поднимается и опускается – я повернулась к соседкам по комнате. Конечно, за семь лет учебы успеем познакомиться, но зачем откладывать?  
– Привет! Я – Белла.  
– Керн, – коротко стриженная брюнетка, загорелая и худощавая.  
– Анхел, – та, с которой я сидела рядом в Большом зале. Вьющиеся каштановые волосы заплетены в косу, на коротких, полных пальцах – пятна от чернил. И когда она успела, еще ведь учиться не начали?  
– Это имена? – уточнила я на всякий случай.  
Керн и Анхел синхронно поморщились.  
– Фамилии, – пояснила Керн. – Мы все-таки в школе. Привыкай!  
Ничего себе, порядки тут у них, в этой школе... Ладно, мне-то что...  
– Тогда я – Лестрейндж. Будем знакомы!  
– Лестранж? – переспросила Анхел.  
Ага! Попались!  
  
Вообще-то я понимаю, что правильно выговорить мою фамилию, как однажды пошутила бабушка Сара, и трезвому трудно. И давно уже не обижаюсь, когда ее коверкают. И папа спокойно к этому относится. Единственный человек, которого подобные вещи раздражают – мама. Папа утверждает, что она просто зануда. В чем-то он прав, но её выступления по этому поводу всегда приводили меня в восторг.  
  
– Нет. Не «Лестранж», а «Лес-трей-ндж». Эль-е-эс-тэ-эр-снова е-и краткое-эн-дэ-жэ! Запомнили?  
Конечно, полностью мамины интонации скопировать не удалось, но впечатление я произвела. Определенно произвела.  
– Тебя не затруднит это написать? – выдавила Керн, когда, наконец, сумела рот закрыть.  
  
***  
  
_1 сентября, вернее, уже десять минут, как второе.  
Почему-то я совершенно иначе представляла себе отношения с однокурсницами. Интересно, они тут, в этом Равенкло, все такие?_  
  
_2 сентября.  
Похоже, что все. Учеба еще толком не началась, а они уже от книг не отрываются, сегодня вечером в гостиной и поговорить не с кем было. И Роджер куда-то пропал. Может, я все-таки зря не пошла в Слизерин?_  
  
***  
  
Бабушка Сара всегда говорила, что главное для зельевара – внимательность и сосредоточенность. «А то, – добавляла она, – потом со стен смывать намучаешься. И хорошо, если только зелье».  
  
Удивительно, как Слагхорн, будучи настолько рассеянным, ухитрился до своих лет дожить? Или он раньше таким не был? Уже второй раз за урок пытается вспомнить, на чем остановился.  
  
– Итак, у нас тут... У нас тут... Сейчас проверим вашу внимательность! – Выкрутился. – Кто может повторить мою последнюю фразу?  
– Основное отличие соцветий аконита от похожего внешне, но отличного по свойствам люпина заключается в том, что...  
– Совершенно верно! – перебил он меня. – Как вас зовут, мисс?  
– Белла Лестрейндж.  
– Браво, мисс Лестрейндж! Пять баллов Слизерину.  
– Вообще-то, я из Равенкло, – заявляю под возмущенный вой наших и дружный смех хаффлпаффцев.  
– О-о, простите, мисс! – смутился профессор. – Конечно же, пять... э-э... десять баллов Равенкло!  
  
Кажется, я могу себя поздравить: еще никто из первокурсников не заработал ни одного балла для своего факультета. Для чужого, правда, тоже.  
  
К сожалению, на других уроках все было гораздо хуже. На трансфигурации моя спичка вместо того, чтобы превратиться в иголку, вдруг вытянулась, став похожей на каминную, и вспыхнула. Конспектов – моего и Анхел – как не бывало. Минус три балла с Равенкло. Вообще-то, было минус пять, но два мне добавили за «превращение, включающее увеличение количества атомов».  
  
***  
  
_5 сентября  
А еще Макгонагалл чем-то не нравится моя фамилия. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что все дело в прошлой войне и в том, чем в то время занимались папа и его жена. Но ведь тех пор столько лет прошло! Интересно, каково было Басти в его первые дни тут? Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если от него тут все были в восторге с первой минуты. От Басти всегда все в восторге, вот бы мне так!_  
  
***  
  
– Неплохо, мисс Лестрейндж, но могло быть и лучше, – покачал головой мой декан.  
– Спасибо, профессор Флитвик, – вздохнула я. – Извините...  
– Домашнее задание – написать двухфутовое эссе об основных ошибках, допущенных во время работы над заклинанием. Задание для всех, кроме мисс Керн и мистера Спичингера. Пять баллов Равенкло, пять баллов Хаффлпаффу! Перерыв! – последнее слово Флитвик прокричал что есть силы, покачнулся и чуть не слетел со стопки книг, на которую всегда забирался, чтобы казаться повыше.  
Я сбросила в сумку учебники и поплелась на обед. Теперь у меня есть чем заняться вечером: буду пытаться понять, почему мое перышко, перед тем как взлететь, с полминуты бешено вращалось. По крайней мере, в этот раз оно хоть не позеленело, как было, когда мы изучали смачивающие чары. «Для изменения цвета будет отдельный урок, мисс Лестрейндж», – сказал тогда Флитвик. Хорошо хоть, баллы не снял. Кажется, со своего факультета их никто не снимает.  
  
***  
  
_12 октября  
У меня не получаются чары – кому сказать, не поверят! Особенно мама – она ведь их уже больше десяти лет преподает, а до этого работала в местном министерстве магии. Когда они с папой еще в Англии жили..._  
  
Я отложила перо, потому что невозможно писать, когда слезы капают и размывают чернила. Как же я по ним всем соскучилась: по папе, по маме, по Линн, и даже по надоедливому Райану. И по Мелочи. Он, наверное, уже совсем большой – через пару недель год будет. Какую же глупость я сделала, уехав учиться в Хогвартс! Думала, что рядом с Роджером буду счастлива, а я его почти не вижу. Друзей у меня нет: с равенкловцами не очень-то подружишь. Единственный выход – прибиться к компании Басти, за ним вечно куча народу ходит. Что я и сделала. Не скажу, что мне там сильно рады, но хотя бы не гонят.  
  
– Лестрейндж? – Анхел чуть приподняла край моего полога, заглянула. – Твой брат сказал, что они будут у озера.  
– Спасибо.  
Интересно, с чего она вдруг решила поработать совой? Неужели тоже на Басти запала? Так ему нравятся яркие и худощавые, вроде Керн или сестер Родригес со второго курса Гриффиндора.  
  
***  
  
– Кто-нибудь знает, когда будет набор в команду? – полный рыжеволосый мальчик уставился мне в переносицу.  
  
Мерлин, а я причем? Я вообще не с вашего факультета. Да и какой тебе квиддич? Разве что отбивалой, и то, если метла поднимет.  
  
– Послезавтра, – развалившийся на пожухлой траве Басти резко сел, и все повернулись к нему. – Уверен, что место охотника уже моё! Дома мы постоянно играем с кузенами, и я...  
– Басти, – перебиваю его. – Мы же дома в кводпот играем, а не в квиддич!  
– Белла, – братец шипит мне в ухо, будто решил освоить парселтанг, – ты можешь хоть раз вовремя промолчать? Министру магии такое умение пригодится!  
  
Нет, вы это слышали? Мне – промолчать, а не ему – не завираться! Я даже отвернулась от обиды: брат, называется! Еще и про министра напомнил. Нет, я, конечно, в курсе, что все, кроме папы, к моему желанию пойти по стопам Линн относятся, как к детской болезни – пройдет со временем, но чтобы так... И кто – мой единственный близкий человек здесь! А главное, я же правду сказала. Действительно, ни разу не видела, чтобы в «Большом доме» – старом доме Бишопов, где часто собирается вся семья – в квиддич играли. Линн говорила, что во времена ее юности было по-другому: кводпот считался развлечением грязнокровок, а все студенты из уважаемых семей стремились попасть в квиддичную команду. Они с сестрой тоже отбивалами были. Но сейчас всё именно так, как я сказала.  
  
– Мне тоже не очень нравится квиддич, – мальчишка со светлыми, какого-то мышиного цвета волосами заглянул в мой конспект по чарам. Интересно, его никто не учил, что это неприлично?  
– Я не говорила, что он мне не нравится, – ответила я тоном «разговор окончен». По крайней мере, у папы такие интонации означают одно: дальше канючить бесполезно, можно идти к маме, а лучше к Линн, а еще лучше к Тэнни, жаловаться на судьбу. Но, похоже, моего собеседника воспитывали по-другому. Если вообще воспитывали, потому что свой нос из моей тетради он так и не убрал.  
– Ой, а мы тоже сегодня «левиосу» проходили. У тебя получается?  
Интересно, если бы я сказала «да», он бы отвязался? Тогда почему я сказала « нет»?  
  
***  
  
_13 октября,  
Ошибка моя оказалась совсем крошечной: надо было всего лишь чуть выше поднимать кончик палочки, произнося «-гарди-». Тогда перо не крутится на столе, как играющий со своим хвостом котенок, а плавно взлетает.  
  
А еще у меня, наконец-то, появился друг. Зовут его Колин. Тот самый мальчишка из компании Басти, что помог мне разобраться с заклинанием. Мы теперь каждый день встречаемся в Большом зале или в библиотеке и вместе готовимся к урокам. Он просто замечательно во всем разбирается._  
  
  
– Понимаешь, Белла, – ответил он, когда я ему об этом сказала, – для маглорожденного единственная возможность почувствовать себя на равных с волшебниками – это делать все намного лучше. Так папа говорит, и я ему верю.  
– Твой папа – магл?  
– Нет, он волшебник.  
– Но тогда...  
– Понимаешь, – перебил меня Колин, – он не совсем мой папа, – он оглянулся и прошептал: – Меня усыновили, когда мне и года не было. В рамках этой... как ее? Программы помощи волшебникам-сиротам. Так что я не знаю своих настоящих родителей, но думаю, что они были маглами. Иначе, почему меня никто не забрал раньше, ведь среди магов чуть ли не все друг другу родственники?  
  
***  
  
_18 октября  
Надо же, Колин любит своего отца так же сильно, как я своего! Даже несмотря на то, что тот ему неродной.  
А про «Программу помощи волшебникам-сиротам» я слышала, у нас она тоже есть, еще с семидесятых годов прошлого века. Когда вышла книга «Чудесный дар прорицания», где автор, Джессика Диллс, писала о своей жизни. Бабушка Линн вспоминала, что это был грандиозный скандал! В основном потому, что Диллс писала о своих романах со многими известными личностями, причем как с маглами, так и с волшебниками. Тогдашний министр магии подал в отставку, а от главы аврората ушла жена. Впрочем, одна из читательниц обратила внимание не на романы, а на тяжелое детство писательницы, проведенное в магловском приюте, и создала общество, которое занялось этой проблемой. А в начале этого века подобное появилось и в Англии. Колину повезло! Просто не представляю, как бы я жила без мамы и папы!_  
  
***  
  
– Папа... Ты знаешь, он такой... Таких больше нет, наверное!  
– Надо же, я про своего тоже так думал, – улыбнулся Колин.  
– Нет, маму я тоже люблю, хоть она почти всегда занята. Только во время каникул ее и вижу. А как твою маму зовут?  
Колин огляделся, как в тот раз, когда сказал мне, что его усыновили.  
– Белла... Ты умеешь хранить тайны? – Я кивнула. – У меня... нет мамы. У меня два отца. Папа Дэн и папа Оливер.  
Колин замолчал и уставился на меня.  
– Я никому не скажу, – прошептала я.  
  
В гостиную я возвращалась, будто на крыльях. Надо же, друг доверил мне самую настоящую тайну! Может, и мне рассказать ему про Роджера?  
  
***  
  
_19 декабря  
Все в школе выбирают, с кем пойдут на ежегодный рождественский бал. У Басти так вообще целый список._  
  
– А ты уже знаешь, с кем пойдешь на бал? – впервые вижу Керн не за учебником. Открыла чемодан и мантии перебирает. Даже и не думала, что у нее могут быть такие, блестящие.  
– Конечно, – отвечаю. Да я об этом с начала года знаю. А может быть и с лета. Кстати, а Роджер ведь еще не знает, надо ему сказать!  
  
В гостиной он сидит в дальнем кресле, и это хорошо – можно будет просто говорить потише, а не шептать.  
– Ой, бель... Белла! Присаживайся! Ты не представляешь, – наклоняется он ко мне, – с кем я иду на бал!  
Представляю, но даже не думала, что он так быстро догадается.  
– Я и подумать не мог, что она согласится!  
Ну, это ты, предположим, зря. Я ведь... Но ведь я еще не согласилась!  
– Я иду на бал с Лили Поттер! С той самой Поттер, ну ты помнишь? Гриффиндорский ловец?  
Представляю...  
Не представляю. Лили Поттер. Рыжая, с веснушками. И она даже красивее Мэг.  
  
– Лестрейндж, ты зелья сделала? У меня практическая часть не подтверждает теоретических расчетов, – Анхел топчется рядом с нашим креслом.  
– Ничего не знаю, у меня все сошлось.  
Вообще-то, я их еще не начинала, и даже не представляю теперь, как я приду, достану тетрадь... Черт возьми, как можно думать о зельях, когда Роджер... Мой Роджер идет на бал с Лили Поттер!  
  
***  
  
_20 декабря  
Басти идет на бал с близнецами Родригес. Говорит, что он их не различает, поэтому не смог выбрать одну. Врёт, конечно. Не существует двух абсолютно одинаковых людей, а подмечать мелкие детали Басти умеет не хуже меня – нас ведь обоих папа воспитывал. А я еще ни разу не перепутала Скамандеров с четвертого курса. Кстати, может мне с ними пойти? Тоже с обоими сразу? Они ребята хорошие и не откажут, наверное. Нет уж, такие фокусы вполне в духе Басти, но не в моем. Решено – вообще не пойду на этот бал!_  
  
***  
  
– Белла?  
– А-а, привет, Колин! – поднимаю голову от книги, над которой уже начала засыпать, – Похоже, ты не только квиддич не любишь? Праздники тоже?  
– Праздники люблю, – смутился он. – Только танцевать не умею.  
  
Он присел рядом. Чувствовалось, что он хочет что-то предложить, но не решается.  
– Колин?  
– Э-э... А знаешь, какая сегодня ночь?  
– Ночь, когда развлекаются все кроме нас?  
Оказалось, что не только. В эту ночь еще и единороги впервые выводят на опушку своих жеребят. И если сейчас пойти в лес... В Запретный лес. Зимой. Ночью. Да, до такого мог только гриффиндорец додуматься!  
– А пошли!  
  
***  
  
– Смотри, смотри! Там, под деревьями, – шепчет Колин, и я, наконец, замечаю под засыпанным почти по макушку снегом кустом группу этих... нет, не животных. Существ. Наверное, самых удивительных на свете. Их трудно было бы заметить в заснеженном лесу, если бы не отражающийся от рожек – золотых у взрослых и серебристых у жеребят – лунный свет.  
– Подойдем поближе?  
– Мне нельзя, – вздохнул Колин. – Помнишь, мы читали?.. А ты, если хочешь, подойди.  
Я осторожно – обычно единороги не нападают, но самки в присутствии детеныша часто ведут себя непредсказуемо – приблизилась. Один из взрослых загородил дорогу, поводил вытянутой мордой, принюхался и отступил, разрешая пройти дальше. Жеребят было трое. Я гладила их по шелковистой шерстке, а они смешно причмокивали и качали головами.  
Вдруг стадо заволновалось, и, спустя пару секунд, поляна опустела.  
  
– Заблудились, малыши? – Хагрид (так, как выяснилось, звали огромного человека, который перевозил нас через озеро) вышел из-под деревьев. – О-о, Колин, никак опять в гости выбрался? Заходи, чайку попьем! И подружку свою зови. Замерзли, небось?  
  
Мы сидели в тесной, заставленной клетками и корзинами сторожке и пили нечто странное, больше всего напоминающее залитое кипятком сено. Закуской к нему служил твердый, как кирпич, коржик. Впрочем, если его размочить в чае, вполне съедобно получается, да и сам напиток не такой уж и противный... Похоже, вечер получался хороший, и я еще раз порадовалась, что не пошла на этот глупый бал.  
Хагрид рассказывал о своих «зверушках». По его словам, все они были милые и забавные, включая тестралов и гиппогрифов. Мне даже захотелось, когда можно будет, выбрать для изучения уход за магическими существами. Басти вон в этом году выбрал, ему нравится.  
  
Хуже стало, когда лесник перешел к воспоминаниям. Конечно же, о прошедшей войне. Оказывается, Колина назвали в честь дяди, который погиб в последней битве.  
– А тебя, девчушка, как звать-то? – опомнился вдруг Хагрид.  
Ну вот... А так все хорошо было. Нет, я уже привыкла, что кое-кто меня недолюбливает, и считаю, что умные разберутся, а на дураков плевать, но как же не хотелось сейчас кому-то что-то доказывать!  
– Белла Лестрейндж, – ответила.  
Хагрид на минуту примолк, а потом...  
– Эт, да... Эт вы молодцы, что сюда приехали. Я братишке твоему говорил и тебе скажу: чего б раньше не было, сейчас как себя окажете, так на вас и смотреть будут. А вы люди хорошие, да... Единорог – он ни в жисть к кому попало не подойдет!  
  
К отбою мы, понятно, опоздали, но Хагрид нас до самой лестницы проводил. Там мы и встретили Филча с его гадкой кошкой.  
– Студенты не в кроватях! Непорядок! – начал было он, но Хагрид его перебил:  
– Аргус, ну чо ты, как неродной? Загуляли чутка детишки, сейчас быстренько домой добегут. Пошли лучше, «огденского» плесну, у меня еще с давних пор бутылочка завалялась.  
Филч, не забывая бурчать под нос, пошел за ним, а его кошка, перед тем как убежать, потерлась о мои ноги. Может, она не такая уж и гадкая?  
  
Я уже почти дошла до нашей гостиной, когда из-за поворота вывалился Роджер в обнимку с Поттер. Оба раскрасневшиеся и с припухшими губами.  
– О-о, бельчонок! И тебе не спится? – засмеялся он. – Так, мы тебя не видели, ты – нас.  
Поттер тоже улыбнулась:  
– А тебя действительно зовут «бельчонок»?  
– Меня зовут Белла Лестрейндж. Просто кое у кого провалы в памяти, – отчеканила я. Но на душе стало противно, хоть плачь.  
  
  
**3\. Чужое прошлое**  
  
_10 января  
Каникулы прошли, как один день. Кажется, только обняла встретивших нас на платформе родителей, потискала уже довольно уверенно топающего Реджи (он и правда вырос, и больше не стоит называть его «Мелочью»). Рассказала об уроках и выслушала о салемских новостях –и вот уже пора прощаться, теперь до весны._  
  
***  
  
– Ты что, с Криви встречаешься? – Басти выглянул из-за учебника по трансфигурации.  
– Придумал тоже...  
Слово-то какое глупое! Мы не встречаемся, мы дружим. Это вот Роджер с Поттер встречаются. Встречаются и встречаются мне, куда ни пойду. То в обнимку, то за руку, то под ручку. Смотреть противно. Мерлин, ну почему я не такая красивая, как она? Может, мне в рыжий покраситься? А как же тогда «быть собой»? С другой стороны, я же не перестану собой быть – останусь той же Беллой, только тому, кто мне нужен, будет легче меня заметить! С третьей... А может, мне нужен совсем не Роджер?  
  
– Дело твое, конечно, – усмехнулся Басти. – Но подозреваю, что оба набора предков удар хватит.  
– Это еще почему?  
Братец кивнул в дальний угол библиотеки, и мы перебрались туда.  
– Слышал я как-то, когда родители о папиной работе беседовали. Ну, ты же знаешь, у них тихо не получается...  
Не получается, это верно. Только нас они просят уйти и не подслушивать, что мы обычно и делаем. Обычно, но не всегда.  
– Мама тогда и сказала: «А если найдется еще идиот, вроде этого Криви?! Я с ума сойду!»  
– Да мало ли Криви на свете! – перебила я брата.  
– Я тоже так подумал. А ты вспомни: много ты волшебников знаешь с такой фамилией? Никого, правда? Так что их не то, чтобы мало – всего двое. Отец твоего Колина и он сам.  
Кстати, мама тогда добавила: «А Аликс рядом может не случиться, и придется самому свою... – Басти запнулся, – э-э-э... ну, в общем, жизнь спасать!»  
– Ничего себе! Но это наверняка случилось во время той чертовой войны! А что тогда было – уже и не помнит никто.  
Басти сначала кивнул, но потом заметил:  
– А знаешь... Если «Аликс» – это Алиса Лонгботтом, бабушка Фрэнка, то это случилось после войны. Причем чуть ли не через десять лет.  
  
_15 января  
Сначала я хотела написать папе, но потом задумалась: почему он мне не рассказывал про этот случай? Про войну ведь рассказывал? Про Темного Лорда и Пожирателей смерти. Что же такого случилось после войны, что он об этом даже упоминать не хотел?  
Алиса, про которую говорила мама – наверняка бабушка Фрэнка. Напишу сначала ей. Если ответит, что ничего не знает – тогда уже папе._  
  
_18 января.  
Алиса ответила. Мерлин, как же мне тошно!_  
  
***  
  
Басти вернул мне письмо.  
– И что ты делать собираешься? Так и будешь продолжать шарахаться от него?  
– Не знаю... Просто, я как представлю... Ну, все что было... Я просто...  
– «Просто, непросто», – передразнил он. – Не знаю, кто ты и что сделала с моей сестрой, но смотреть на тебя противно!  
  
Ну ничего себе! Никогда Басти таким не видела!  
– А как, по-твоему, поступила бы твоя сестра?  
– Она бы не пряталась от своего друга по углам. Она бы сразу решила, хочет с ним дальше общаться или нет. Возможно, даже рассказала бы ему все. А то так нечестно: она знает, а он – нет.  
  
***  
  
_2 февраля  
Басти, конечно, еще та зараза. Но в одном он прав: с Колином надо поговорить. Скажу ему все, и пусть решает, хочет ли он дружить с той, чей отец убил его дядю. Потому что я с ним хочу. Несмотря ни на что. Да и на что смотреть там – все, что случилось, случилось давным-давно._  
  
_5 февраля  
Я, конечно, все расскажу Колину, только не сразу. Ну, может быть, завтра. Или послезавтра. Просто он так обрадовался, когда я к нему позавчера в библиотеке подошла. Он думал, что я очень занята, и поэтому мы не виделись. Хороший он все-таки._  
  
***  
  
– Колин, а ты своему отцу обо мне рассказывал?  
– Конечно! Я сказал, что подружился с Беллой из Равенкло. Он за меня обрадовался!  
  
***  
  
_10 февраля  
Папа написал, что я вольна выбирать себе друзей, не оглядываясь на чужое прошлое. И что он надеется, что и у отца Колина хватит ума позволить своему сыну тоже самое. А еще папа написал, чтобы я не волновалась из-за того, что у меня чары не получаются, потому что у мамы с ними тоже поначалу не все гладко было, и даже в самом важном проекте она умудрилась сделать ошибку.  
P.S. Скажу все Колину послезавтра. Точно, больше откладывать не буду._  
  
***  
  
– Отец мне никогда об этом не рассказывал, – вид у Колина совершенно убитый.  
– Оно и понятно, – утешаю его. – Мой мне часто рассказывал о войне, но обычно без подробностей. А что касается «Круциатуса» – таким обычно не хвастаются.  
– Чтобы его применить, надо этого по-настоящему хотеть... По-настоящему ненавидеть... – он спрятал лицо в ладонях, учебник соскользнул с колен и тяжело хлопнулся на пол, но Колин и внимания не обратил. Мне тоже стало не до занятий. Так и сидели, пока мадам Пинс не сказала, что библиотека закрывается. На мое «до завтра» Колин только рассеянно кивнул.  
  
  
***  
  
_14 февраля  
Скамандеры прислали розовое двойное сердце, которое, если дотронешься палочкой, поет «Котел, полный горячей любви». Придурки. Хотя чары неплохие.  
Басти прислал красное сердце, которое, если дотронешься палочкой, превращается в жуткую рожу с надписью «моя любимая младшая сестра». Самое смешное, что я ему отправила такое же, только «мой любимый старший брат», само собой. Жаль, что не получилось заколдовать, чтобы эта рожа еще и рычала. Ну, он все же на третьем курсе, а я на первом, мне простительно. Но до чего же мы одинаково мыслим!  
P.S. Колин ко мне даже не подошел._  
  
_15 февраля.  
До чего же мне обидно! Нет, я все понимаю – ему нужно подумать и так далее. Но сколько можно думать?!_  
  
_18 февраля  
Оказывается, если ничего (и никто) не отвлекает, освобождается куча времени! Я засела за учебники. Первой на очереди трансфигурация – с ней у меня больше всего проблем. Может быть, Макгонагалл перестанет вздрагивать при виде меня, и я начну, наконец, зарабатывать баллы для факультета и на ее предмете?_  
  
***  
  
– Очень хорошо, мисс Лестрейндж! – голос у Макгонагалл такой удивленный, что мне почти смешно. Она на секунду задумывается: – Э-э... пять баллов Равенкло!  
  
Похоже, я ей все-таки не нравлюсь.  
  
Зато Слагхорн не скупится: прибавляет по десять на каждом уроке. Да, я уже поняла, что я гениальный зельевар из семьи гениальных зельеваров. И дедушка мой был гением, и папа. И – «только никому об этом, мисс, сами понимаете» – Тот-кого-нельзя-называть. Он-то вообще тут причем? А может, дело именно в нем? Не пойму пока, но одно знаю точно - льстить тоже надо уметь. У Слагхорна с этим как-то... по-любительски.  
  
С чарами тоже все в порядке, но тут заслуга не совсем моя. Хотя и моя тоже. В самом предмете я бы одна не разобралась, но после очередного заработанного мной для факультета десятка баллов Флитвик пригласил в кабинет на чашку чая и все объяснил, как говорит папа, «на пальцах». Все-таки учебник составлен довольно несуразно, а мне, после того, как разобралась в азах, стало намного легче.  
  
***  
  
_28 февраля  
Керн и Анхел – кстати, как выяснилось, их зовут Энни и Кэти – сегодня сказали мне, что я слишком много занимаюсь. Представляете? Эти две зануды! Говорят мне меньше сидеть над книгами! Может, я действительно чересчур увлеклась? С другой стороны, что мне остается делать? В квиддич не играю, друзей у меня теперь нет, Басти не до меня. Он с близнецами Родригес поссорился, с обеими сразу._  
  
_1 марта  
Басти сказал, что если я не перестану себя изводить, он напишет родителям, и я поеду доучиваться в Салем. Послала к черту, само собой. Но все равно приятно, что беспокоится._  
  
_5 марта  
Горка сапфиров в факультетских часах теперь намного больше, чем изумрудная, рубиновая и янтарная. Похоже, кубок школы в этом году точно наш. И уже не так важно, что грифы нас напрочь разнесут в последнем матче. А все так и будет: у них обалденные вратарь и ловец, да и охотники вполне неплохи. А у нас только два сносных отбивалы. Зато все гении, да! Особенно Роджер.  
Кстати, он больше не встречается с Поттер.  
Кстати, мне плевать._  
  
  
_7 марта  
Меньше недели осталось до пасхальных каникул, а мне совершенно не хочется домой. Впервые в жизни я не хочу видеть отца. Совершенно. Ни капельки._  
  
***  
  
«Бойтесь ваших желаний», – так, кажется, говорил кто-то в незапамятные времена?  
  
Хотела никуда не ехать и никого не видеть – пожалуйста. Через три дня каникулы, а я лежу в больничном крыле. Мадам Поппи говорит, что у меня нервный срыв – переучилась. Нет, ничего ужасного: на людей не кидалась, непростительными не разбрасывалась. Просто заснула – прямо на зельеварении. Котел – в клочки, весь класс – в больничное крыло с огромными синими ушами и квадратными оранжевыми бородавками, и минус десять баллов с Равенкло. Ну, у нас еще много осталось.  
Два дня проспала, а теперь лежу, пью мерзкие зелья и принимаю посетителей.  
  
Родители приезжали три раза: два пока я спала и один – после того, как проснулась. Тогда-то я и объявила, что мне надо подумать о жизни и поэтому пока не хочу никого видеть. Мама сначала не согласилась «бросить больного ребенка», но папа обнял ее и сказал:  
– Эме, однажды они вырастают.  
Я уже говорила, что у меня самый лучший в мире отец? Но мне и правда надо подумать.  
  
Приходили Энни и Кэти, принесли стопку комиксов про приключения Вонючки-Билла. Я такое в пять лет читала! Ну как им объяснить, что я устала, а не сошла с ума?  
  
Приходил Роджер, спросил:  
– Как ты, бельчонок?  
По-моему, он все-таки идиот.  
  
Приходил Басти, притащил два фунта всевкусных орешков. Именно тех, которые я люблю – с малиной и корицей. Как у него получается так выбирать – ума не приложу. Мне вечно гадость попадается. А он шутит, что на них написано: «сестренке понравится». Врёт, конечно, наверняка чары предвидения использует. Но все равно – у меня самый лучший в мире брат.  
  
Но все они приходили днем, а сейчас ночь. Лежу, смотрю на луну: она почти полная, с чуть «надкусанным» бочком. До полнолуния два дня осталось.  
Не спится и, кажется, не только мне. В коридоре шаги чьи-то – наверное, мадам Помфри заглянула меня проведать. Лучше прикрою глаза, а то опять расспрашивать начнет.  
  
– Спишь?  
Колин.  
Вскакиваю и, конечно же, мы сталкиваемся лбами. Он шарахается, сбивает с моей тумбочки поднос – всевкусные орешки так и застучали по полу. Колин завертелся, стал их собирать.  
Дзынь!  
Второй поднос, с шоколадушками, что родители привезли. Мерлин, сейчас сюда вся школа сбежится! А мне так надо с ним поговорить!  
  
– Колин! – и шиплю, как и Слизерину не снилось. – Прекрати немедленно!  
Он падает на соседнюю кровать.  
Шмяк!  
Журналы. С ума сойти можно!  
  
Вот, вроде угомонился, сидит, сопит. Похоже, до утра сопеть будет.  
  
– Белла!  
– Ну?  
– Ты сердишься?  
Это он про разгром в палате или?..  
– Сержусь.  
  
Похоже, зря я так. Вон, опять примолк, носом шмыгает.  
– Знаешь... Я тут подумал... Может, наши с тобой родители не так уж и ненавидят друг друга? Ну-у, столько лет прошло? – и опять замолчал. Я бы ответила, но не стану: еще разревусь, вот позорище будет. – А если даже и так – мне плевать! Белла, это же не значит, что мы с тобой не можем дружить? А?  
  
Протяжно хлюпаю носом – да уж, ответ, достойный будущего министра магии. С другой стороны, кто сказал, что министры носом не хлюпают?  
Он протягивает мне мизинец, и я цепляю его своим.  
– Мир, мир, навсегда! Ссоры, ссоры – никогда! – повторяем хором и хохочем. Смешно, конечно. Глупая, наивная детская «мирилка». Уверена, что мы еще не раз поссоримся, но уже не потому что наши родители когда-то чуть не поубивали друг друга.  
  
В окно светит чуть надкусанная луна, яркая, как прожектор на квиддичном поле, когда игра затягивается до ночи. А мы сидим, сцепившись мизинцами, среди разбросанных по всему полу конфет.  
  
Но, знаете... Если много лет спустя кто-нибудь спросит меня: «Госпожа министр, какой в вашей жизни был самый счастливый момент?» – я знаю, что отвечу.  
  


_Август, 2010_


End file.
